


Feltámadás

by Xaveri



Series: Míg a halál el nem választ [6]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Az élet megy tovább, így Anita is tovább lép. Van Ceef kivégzése óta eltelt három évben anyává vált, készen rá, hogy minden áron megvédje a gyermekeit.De hogy tudná megvédeni őket valamitől, amikor még abban sem biztos, hogy önmagát hogyan védje meg?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Resurrection by [ PlotQueen, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen)[ ChaosDragon (PlotQueen) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/ChaosDragon).

_**Resurrection by[ Chaos Dragon ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen%20)** _

– Megkaphatom ezt, Anyu?

– Nem.

Becca hangosan sóhajtott egyet, majd visszatette az irattartót a polcra. Általában nem lenne vele semmi problémám, de valamiért az emberek újabban azt hiszik, hogy menő olyan irattartóval mászkálni, amire vérfarkasok és vámpírok vannak festve.

És míg Becca mértéktelenül büszke volt a „kapcsolataira” – az ő szavai, nem az enyémek –, még mindig politikailag túlzottan inkorrekt volt számomra. Amellett az egyik farkas emlékeztetett valakire, aki majdnem megölt engem.

Szombaton iskolakezdés előtti bevásárló körúton voltunk. Szükségtelen mondanom, a bolt eléggé ki volt fosztva. Legalábbis az alapfelszerelés terén. De én nem olyan voltam, mint az összes többi anyuka, igyekeztem, hogy Beccának meglegyenek a saját cuccai. Az ár nem számított.

Így kíméletlenül elutasítottuk a szabvány irodaszer cuccokat, és elkezdtük összeválogatni a saját „felnőtt” dolgait. Dolgokat, amiket személyre szabhatott. A drága számítógéppel és lézernyomtatóval, amire rábeszélt, hogy a tizenkettedik szülinapjára megvegyem.

– De mindenki használni fogja, nem csak én!

Hát persze! És én vagyok Egyiptom királynője!

Mindenesetre már felszerelkeztünk. Még Anna számára is voltak dolgaink, amik majd az oviba kellenek. Még mindig dolgoznom kell az elengedős részen, de bele kell törődnöm, hogy ez így van rendjén. Az iskola szerdáig nem kezdődik. Ez ad nekem még négy napot, hogy beletörődjek.

– És ehhez mit szólsz? – kérdezte most Becca, ahogy egy csomag pasztellszínű jegyzettömböt dugott az orrom alá.

– És mire használnád őket? – kérdeztem. – Szerelmes levelekhez Maxnak?

Elpirult, és a kosárba dobta a tömböt. – Üzenetek, Anya.

Csak vigyorogtam, ahogy elsétált, hogy tollakat és ceruzákat keressen. Max egy srác volt. Egy srác, aki telefonált Beccának. És megkérte, hogy lógjon vele. Természetesen nemet mondtam. Túl fiatal volt és nincs az az isten, hogy megengedjem, hogy egyedül lófráljon egy sráccal.

Elviheti magával a párducokat gardedámnak, ha tényleg akarja, mondtam neki. Amit nem mondtam, az az volt, hogy a tizenharmadik szülinapja után elmehet a sráccal dupla randira. Anélkül, hogy követném. Ó nem, majd Richardot küldöm. Ő sokkal jobb az elvegyülésben.

Na meg nem hinném, hogy ő majd pisztollyal fenyegetné a kissrácot, ha az megpróbálja megcsókolni Beccát.

Még két hónap…

– Holnap park? – kérdeztem tőle, miközben tovább toltam a kocsit.

Bólintott, a keze végig simított az egyik díszdobozos Rotringon. Száz dolcsi körül volt az ára, de láttam rajta, hogy szeretné. Egyike volt azoknak a kényelmes markolatú fajtáknak, amik írás közben automatikusan adagolták a grafitot. Felsóhajtott, majd tovább ment.

Figyeltem, ahogy felkapott egy csomag olcsó rotringot, majd a kocsiba dobta, aztán ment tollat keresni. Csak a fejem ráztam. Annyira felnőtt! Felsóhajtottam.

Nem aggódtunk a pénz miatt. Még anélkül is, hogy hozzányúlnánk a milliókhoz, amit letétbe helyeztem a lányoknak, mielőtt kivégeztem Van Cleefet, nem szenvedtünk hiányt. Nem sokkal Becca tizedik születésnapja után, újratárgyaltuk a szerződésem Berttel, és még most, három évvel később, még mindig elégedett vagyok vele.

Maximum tíz halottkeltés egy hónapban, rendszerint azok, amikre senki más nem volt képes. Abban is megegyeztünk, hogy ebből három a városon kívül is lehet, ami hagyta, hogy Bert kiközvetítsen más halottkeltő cégeknek is, mikor a klienseik olyasmit akartak, amit csak én tudtam megtenni.

Időnként még mindig konzultáltam a RETEK-kel, rendszerint havi egy hívás jött. És még mindig vállaltam kivégzéseket a városnak. Ezzel volt a legtöbb dolgom, hetente legalább párszor hívtak a város hullaházból. Mindenhová, ami városon kívül esett, Larry ment.

Larry, vagy a két új animátor közül az egyik, akiket kiképeztem. Az, hogy az egyikük egy valódi nekromanta, igazi sokk volt. Kedves lány volt. Kicsit vérszomjas, de kedves. Egész jól eltanulta pár halottkeltő trükkömet, és a hóhérkodásban is jól szerepelt.

Azt nem említve, hogy Larry kicsit belehabarodott. Ami aranyos és édes volt. És rendesen undorító, ahogy nagy boci szemeket meresztgettek egymásra.   
Yeah. De nem hiszem, hogy én sokkal jobb lennék, ha Edward még élne.

Pislogtam.

Ha Edward még mindig élne, valószínűleg megölném. Vagy megoldanám, hogy elváljunk. Mert hülye voltam, teli morálokkal, és próbáltam eltaszítani őt magamtól, kizárni az életemből. Az életünkből. Ismét pislogtam, és visszanyeltem a fájdalmas emlékeket.

Az idő nem gyógyít be mindent, de eltompítja a dolgokat, ha nem gondolsz rá túl sokat. Próbáltam nem tenni. Néha működött, néha nem. De legalább nem volt mániákus düh vagy öngyilkos tendencia bennem. A gyilkosság még mindig terítéken volt, és biztos voltam benne, hogy Van Cleef hálát adott Istennek azért, hogy már halott, tekintve a kínzásokat, amiket kigondoltam számára, ha még mindig életben lenne.

– Becca! – kiáltottam, ahogy megragadtam a Rotringot, amit távolságtartóan nézegetett. A doboz nehezebb volt, mint gondoltam, és majdnem elnevettem magam, mert csak remélni mertem, hogy megéri az árát. Meglengettem neki, majd a kocsiba dobtam.

A szeme elkerekedett, majd a szája is tátva maradt. – Komolyan? – kérdezte.

Kacsintottam, majd megfogtam egy másikat, és azt is a kupacra tettem. Visszarohant hozzám és megölelt. Szorosan visszaöleltem, még mielőtt elkezdett vergődni és ficánkolni azért, hogy elengedjem. Visszarohant a tollakhoz, én meg csak figyeltem, majd újra felsóhajtottam.

Felnőtt.

– Szedjük össze Anna cuccait – mondta, mikor visszajött, és pár tollat szórt a kocsiba.

Tényleg felnőtt. Csak remélhettem, hogy Edward látja, milyen gyönyörű is lett.


	2. Chapter 2

A templom tulajdonképp eseménytelenül telt. Becca és Anna valami újat tanultak a vasárnapi iskolában, vagy legalábbis ezt mondták nekem. Még mindig nem hallottam, hogy mi volt az, de nagyjából feltételeztem, hogy a „valami újnak” valószínűleg köze van a nemi betegségekhez, vagy valami hasonló téma.

Becca határozottan érdeklődött már a fiúk iránt, Sylvie és Gwen nagyfokú rémületére. Remélték, hogy egy kicsit majd több esze lesz annál, de… És bármi, amit Becca tett vagy kedvelt, azt Anna próbálta utánozni. Sosem volt túlságosan lemaradva mögötte. Aranyos volt. És nagyon édes, mikor Becca eléggé lelassított ahhoz, hogy Anna csatlakozhasson hozzá.

Mi voltunk az egyetlenek aznap délután azon a részen. Az időjárás változatlan maradt. Forró és száraz, amitől izzadság csillogott a karunkon. Fogócskáztunk, majd Anna kikövetelt némi tükörjátékot is, amikor az egyik játékos csinál valamit, a másik pedig leutánozza. Majd a bújócska következett, amiben is engem valamiért – nem is tudom, talán mert semmi felnőtt méretű dolog nem volt – mindig megtaláltak.

Végül, mikor nekikezdtek a dzsungelmászókán játszani, és toronyiránt megindultak a csúszda felé, lerogytam az egyik árnyékos padra. Van pár dolog, amire a felnövés nem vonatkozik. Ez a kettő azok közé tartozik.

Habár feltűnt, hogy új társaságunk akadt a parkban. De nem ismertem fel a férfit. Ami elég sok mindent elárult, mivel a legtöbb családot ismertem, akik ide szoktak járni. És a gyerekeiket is. Itt találtam a legjobb bébiszittereket, Becca és Anna pedig sok barátot szerzett.

A fickó farmert viselt, ami nem szokatlan, és hosszú ujjú inget, ami felkeltette a kíváncsiságomat. Értelmes ember nem jön ki hosszú ujjúba ma. Add hozzá a baseball sapkát, amit mélyen a szemébe húzva viselt, és már állt is a szőr a karomon tőle.

Elhessegettem a kellemetlen érzést, és tovább néztem a lányokat onnan, ahová lerogytam. Az egyik szemem a pasason tartottam, de nem csinált semmit; úgy tűnt megelégszik azzal, hogy ott ülhet. A lányokat nézte, de nem éreztem felőle fura perverz rezgéseket.

Csak egyfajta szomorúságot, amitől egy pillanatra eltűnődtem, hogy vajon vannak-e gyerekei.

Ekkor Anna sikoltva felnevetett, mire odakaptam a fejem, hogy lássam, mi a baj, még mielőtt rájöttem volna, hogy semmi. Becca fejjel lefelé lógott a dzsungelmászókáról, egy majmot utánozva. Próbálta utánozni a hangjukat is, és a hónalját vakarta.

Felnevettem, majd végül felálltam és visszamentem hozzájuk, a forró fémnek dőlve. – Na srácok, kész vagytok már hazamenni? – kérdeztem, pontosan tudva, hogy még nem.

Ez volt a mi rituálénk, de tudták, hogy már csak egy órájuk van kb. De most a játékos könyörgés és rimánkodás következett, mígnem belemegyek. Amit ma egész könnyen meg is tettem. Fáradt voltam.

– Anyu – szólt Becca, mikor újra ráfigyeltem. – Ki az a fickó?

Vállat vontam. – Nem ismerem.

– Oh.

– Miért? – kérdeztem. Először azt hittem, hogy zavarja Beccát, de nem tűnt túlságosan feldúltnak.

– Figyel téged – mondta, majd visszamászott a dzsungelmászókára, Annával a nyomában.

– Ne olyan magasra, Anna – kiáltottam, ahogy a fickó felé indultam. Elég ártatlannak tűnt, de elég sok embert ismertem, akik nem tűntek olyan veszélyesnek, mint valójában voltak. Francba is, én voltam az egyik! De csak még ártalmatlanabbnak tűnt, ahogy kissé meginogva felállt, és a padon mellette fekvő a botjáért nyúlt.

Annyira nem szerettem kihasználni az emberek gyengeségeit, de megnyújtottam a lépteimet, így nem léphetett le azelőtt, hogy odaérnék hozzá. Azért mielőtt megállt és megfordult volna, még tett pár fájdalmasnak tűnő bicegő lépést. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy a sapka sildje alatt napszemüveg van rajta, és éreztem, ahogy a borzongás végigfut a gerincemen.

Lehet, hogy bízom a megérzéseimben, de talán újra kéne gondolnom azt a nem-perverz-vibrálás dolgot. Habár komolyan nem gondoltam, hogy pedofil lenne, attól még rendesen ijesztő volt.

Rám mosolygott, én meg pár lépésre tőle megdermedtem. Meg tudtam volna érinteni, ha kinyújtom a kezem, de nem akartam. Csak ki akartam deríteni, hogy miért figyelt minket, majd rávenni, hogy eltűnjön.

– Hello – mondta csendesen. Éreztem valami minimális akcentust, azt hogy kissé rekedt és nagyon fáradt a hangja.

Keresztbe fontam a karom a mellkasom előtt. – Maga figyelt minket. Miért?

Feltartotta az egyik kezét, én meg észrevettem, milyen vékony, és hogy fakó, kanyargó hegek borítják végig az ujjait. Visszanyeltem a kérdést, nem az én dolgom volt. Inkább csak figyeltem őt, vártam, hogy válaszoljon nekem.

Megrázta a fejét. – Nem figyeltem. Csak gyönyörű családja van – felelte ugyanazon a halk hangon.

Egy sikítás szállt a levegőbe, majd: – Nézd, Mami! Nézd!

Becca és Anna mindketten a dzsungelmászóka legtetején trónoltak. Rájuk meredtem. – Lefelé, most! Mindketten! – kiáltottam vissza nekik, és elég sokáig figyeltem őket ahhoz, hogy biztos legyen, hogy hallották, és azt csinálják, amit mondtam. Mikor leértek a földre, Becca cigánykerekezni kezdett, én meg visszafordultam a férfihez, aki még mindig ott állt.

Újra őket figyelte, és az idegeim kezdték előhozni a cifrább énem. – Figyeli őket – közöltem vele egyenesen.

Megfeszült az álla. – Sajnálom. Nekem is voltak egyszer lányaim. Csak emlékeztetnek rá – mondta, elharapva a mondatot.

Az ujjai görcsösen markolták a bot markolatát, én meg a szavakat kerestem, hogy elmondhassam, mennyire sajnálom. El sem tudtam képzelni, mit tennék, ha a lányokkal történne valami. Majdnem belepusztultam, amikor pár éve valami hasonló történt.

De ahelyett, hogy ők haltak volna meg, elvesztettem Edwardot. És az majdnem olyan rossz volt.

Végül csak annyit tudtam mondani: – Sajnálom.

– Nem a te hibád – szinte suttogta. Olyan halkan beszélt, hogy alig hallottam.

Majd a pillanat feszültsége megtört, mikor Anna rohanni kezdett, sötét fürtjei tündérien ugráltak az arca körül. – Nézd, Anyu! – kiáltotta, ahogy a föld felé vetette magát.

Egy pillanatra megállt a szívem, és azt hittem mehetek a balesetire egy törött valamivel vagy egy felhasadt testrésszel. De a földre téve a kezét elkapta magát, majd azon továbbgördülve. Fogjuk rá.

Ez volt a legszerencsétlenebb cigánykerék, amit valaha láttam, a teste szinte félbehajlott, a lábai talán pár centire hagyták el a talajt, mielőtt újra földet értek volna. És ez volt a piszkosul legédesebb dolog, amit valaha láttam.

– Nagyszerű cigánykerék volt, drágám! – mondtam neki. Rám mosolygott, majd visszaszaladt Beccához, én meg visszafordultam az idegenhez. Legalább elnézést kérhetek tőle, amiért pedofilnak gondoltam.

Csak bámult Annára, még a napszemüveg ellenére is meg tudtam mondani. Egy pillanatra kinyílt a szája, majd nyelt egyet. – Az Anna? – kérdezte elhalóan.

És ettől kirázott a hideg. Nem mondtam ki a nevét a fickó előtt, abban biztos voltam. De már tudta, elég pontosan tudta azt, hogy hogy néz ki a kislány ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen kérdést feltegyen. A kezem viszketett a Browningért, ami biztonságosan el volt zárva otthon a fegyverszéfben; sosem vittem a templomba.

De volt késem. Nem sok, de megteszi. A jobb kezem learaszolt a nadrágomon a zsebemhez, majd becsúsztattam a kezem, éreztem a kés hűvös markolatát, készen arra, hogy előrántsam és felnyissam vele az ürgét, egyik végétől a másikig.

És majdnem megtettem, de nem tudtam. Csak bámultam rá, kábult félelemmel. Ki volt ő? Honnan tudta, hogy Anna az? Ha tudja, hogy ki ő, akkor azt is tudja, én ki vagyok. Van Cleef egy másik embere?

Elkaptam párat közülük, mióta megöltem a rohadékot, de egyikük sem akart maradni és keveredni velem, vagy az enyéimmel. Nos, egy volt. De őt meghagytam Ashernek, hogy elkapja, mivel olyan kis csinos volt.

– Honnan tudja, hogy ki ő? – csikorogtam, próbálva elrejteni a félelmet.

Majd figyeltem, ahogy felsóhajt, figyeltem, ahogy mozog a szája, halottam a hangját, mikor halkan kibökte. – Nem terveztem, hogy így fog történni. – Majd levette a napszemüveget és feltolta a baseball sapkát, aztán a padra dobta őket, közben továbbra is a botjára támaszkodott.

– Hello, Anita – mondta.

A fejem ráztam. – Nem – suttogtam, és éreztem, ahogy hirtelen a félelmem és dühöm elpárolog, és csontig hatoló fáradtság veszi át a helyüket. – Nem. Nem, oh nem!

Még mielőtt minden elsötétült volna, az utolsó dolog, amit láttam, a metsző kék szemek voltak és a szőke hajon megcsillanó napfény. Majd… Majd az abszolút semmi.


	3. Chapter 3

Egy hűvös takaró kellemes érzésére ébredtem, az utolsó fénysugarak átszűrődtek a függönyök résén. Egészen jó illatok jöttek a konyha irányából, a hasam pedig kissé korgott, ahogy az órára néztem. Majdnem hét óra volt, mire hirtelen felültem.

Becca és Anna! Lefeküdtem aludni, és Beccára hagytam Anna felügyeletét! Ejnye nekem. Becca meg ment, és nekikezdett vacsorát csinálni, és engem nem ébresztett fel.

Ekkor láttam meg, hogy egy szöszi fej bukkant fel az ajtó széle mellett. Becca bekukucskált a sötétségbe, próbálta látni, hogy már ébren vagyok-e. Integettem neki, a másik kezemmel meg kisöpörtem az arcomból a hajam. Hagytam megnőni, és már tényleg hosszú volt, mindig az arcomba hullott, hacsak nem kötöttem hátra.

– Hagytál aludni – mondtam álmos, tompa hangon. – Fel kellett volna ébresztened! Mit csinál a húgod?

Lerúgtam magamról a takarót, Becca meg bejött, és letelepedett az ágy végébe. Átlendítettem a lábam az ágy szélén, majd lenéztem; nem emlékeztem, hogy átöltöztem, de most pizsama nadrág volt rajtam és egy fehér trikó. Fáradtabbnak kellett lennem, mint gondoltam, méláztam.

– A Kis Hableányt nézi, újra – felelte.

– Szóval, mit főzöl? – álltam fel és nyújtózkodtam, fejem felé emelt kézzel homorítva. Hátrahajtottam a fejem, a nyakam ropogott kicsit, a hajam pedig végigsöpört a fenekemen. – Jó illata van.

– Nem főzök semmit – mondta, ahogy felállt, majd elindult kifelé az ajtón a konyha felé. – Apu készít csirkepaellát.

Az idegen szó nem okozott gondot neki, könnyedén gördült le a nyelvéről, én meg próbáltam kitalálni, hogy hol tanulhatta, majd elért a tudatomig. _Apu készít. Apu. Apu_.

Majd tényleg leesett a dolog, és megtántorodtam. A fickó levette a napszemüveget és a sapkát, és Edward volt az. Az én Edwardom, az én Edwardom volt az, és már szaladtam is a konyhába, a zoknim megcsúszott a padlón, ahogy befordultam a sarkon, és ott volt ő!

Olyan vékony, ahogy emlékeztem, a bot a pultnak támasztva, ő meg óvatosan kevergetett egy teli fazekat. A farmerja kifakult és gyűrött, és most egy rövid ujjú inget viselt, ami ugyanolyan gyűrött volt, mint a farmer. A bakancsa kopott, a haja pedig túl hosszú volt az arca körül, és vadul göndörödött a végein.

És hegeket láttam. Új hegeket, amik évekkel ezelőtt még nem voltak rajta. Olyan sok volt belőlük, a kezein, a karjain. Láttam egyet, ami a nyaka oldalán futott felfelé a füle mögöttig, egészen a hajvonaláig. Felém fordult, az arca üres, a tekintete óvatos. A világ forogni kezdett velem.

Majd a keze rajtam volt, az asztal melletti székhez vezetett, és lenyomta a fejem. – Tedd a fejed a térdeid közé, Anita. Végy mély lélegzetet. Csak lélegezz – mondta.

De nem tudtam, mert már sírtam. A nyaka köré fontam a karjaim, és csak kapaszkodtam belé, miközben zokogtam. Az egésznek nem volt semmi értelme, csak a tudat, hogy ő ott volt, és hogy megérintem őt, már azzal is elég nehéz volt megbirkózni. Életben volt. _Életben volt!_

Majd megcsókoltam, az ujjaim beletúrtak a hajába, belékapaszkodtam, majd megkérdeztem. – Hogyan?

A szemei tágra voltak nyitva, de gyorsan, hezitáció nélkül válaszolt nekem. – Van Cleef felhasznált minket. Üzletet kötött velem: ha vele megyek, békén hagy téged és a lányokat.

– De a vér, Edward, halott voltál! – feleltem halkan. Tudtam, hogy halott volt, még én sem tévesztettem volna el, ha lélegzik.

Megrázta a fejét. – Megvágott a vérért. És akkoriban percekig vissza tudtam tartani a lélegzetem. – Lepillantott, oldalra hajtotta a fejét, az ujjaim meg végigfutottak a fejbőrén, éreztem az érdes sebhelyet, ahol egy golyó lyukra emlékeztem.

De végül is, gondolkodtam, sosem láttam. Csak a vért. Csak feltételeztem, hogy meghalt. Beleeresztettem a mágiámat, de nem volt ott semmi. Ez pontosan az az eredmény, aminek lennie kellett, mert Edward egy mágikus nulla volt.

Nyeltem egyet. – Visszajöttél.

Bólintott, a tekintete óvatos, az egész arckifejezése tartózkodó. – Visszajöttem, mikor meghallottam, hogy Van Cleef meghalt.

– De az három éve volt!

Nem mondott semmit, csak nyögött egyet, ahogy lábra állt, visszasántikált a tűzhelyhez, megkeverte az ételt, majd lekapcsolta alatta a gázt. Félrehúzta az edényt, majd felvette a botját és visszasétált hozzám.

– Olyan hamar jöttem, ahogy csak tudtam, Anita – mindössze ennyit mondott. – Ennünk kéne, a _paella_ frissen a legjobb.

_*** * * *** _

A vacsora elég fájdalmas dolog volt számomra. És ijesztő. A gondolataim oda-vissza száguldottak Edward és a gyerekek közt, aggódtam, hogy majd nem fogadják jól, hogy ilyen hirtelen visszajött. Féltem attól, hogy majd ránéz Annára, és azt látja benne, amit én is minden alkalommal, amikor ránézek.

Őt.

Az apja szemeit örökölte. És annyira féltem, hogy rájön, és gyűlölni fog érte. Olyan sok minden volt, amit el kell neki mondanom, amit meg kell magyaráznom. És nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy nincs rá idő, mert minden olyan gyorsan történt.

Habár az aggodalmam kicsit elcsitult, mikor Anna felmászott Edward ölébe, hogy vacsora után onnan fejezze be a mesenézését. Ott el is aludt, én meg lefektettem az ágyába, mielőtt Edward egyáltalán felajánlhatta volna, hogy majd ő lefekteti. Ideje volt Beccát is ágyba dugni, habár kérte, hogy hagyjam egyedül lefeküdni. De beszélni akartam vele.

– Jól vagy? – kérdeztem tőle, ahogy az álláig felhúztam a takaróját.

Bólintott, és közben befészkelte magát a párnájába. – Apu mondta, hogy a rossz emberek elkapták őt.

És ez több volt, mint amiről én tudtam. Ez pedig sokkolt. De ez volt a helyzet, ő meg kinyúlt és lekapcsolta a lámpáját, ezzel jelezve nekem, hogy elmehetek. De mikor becsuktam az ajtaját, még hallottam a tompa hangját. – Reggel majd figyelek Annára, ha szeretnél kicsit ágyban maradni.

Az ajtó becsukódott, én meg próbáltam nem elpirulni a burkolt célzása miatt. Megfordultam, próbáltam kitalálni valami elfogadható módot arra, hogy elmagyarázzam neki, hogy Anyu és Apu nem szexelnek, nem mintha Beccának tudnia kéne a szexről, és majdnem nekimentem Edwardnak.

Mögöttem állt, a botjára támaszkodva figyelt engem. – Szerintem el kéne fogadnod az ajánlatát.

Kikerekedett a szemem. – Nem, nem – mondtam. – Majd én figyelek Annára. Én nem… Úgy értem, nem mintha bármit is csinálnánk ma éjjel.

Elhátráltam tőle, próbáltam nem megérinteni, de felém kapott, és úgy fogta a karomat, mint a satu. Megálltam és belenéztem a szemébe. Tüzes kék volt, és csak meredt rám, majd felém hajolt, míg a szája majdhogynem megérintette az enyémet.

– Ó, én tudok olyanra gondolni, amit csinálni fogsz! – Ahogy rám nézett, a tekintete forró volt, és éreztem, ahogy a borzongás végigfut a gerincemen. – Elég sok mindenre tudok gondolni. Beszélnünk kell.


	4. Chapter 4

Egy feleség számára nem kéne, hogy furcsa legyen, hogy a férje a hálószobájában van. De határozottan idegtépő volt Edwardot a szobámban tudni. Már az is tiszta őrület volt, hogy egyszerűen csak a házamban van. Mindenki más szerint ő halott volt. Sírja és sírköve van, az isten szerelmére!

Ettől függetlenül, még én begömbölyödtem a takaróm alá, próbálva értelmet találni ebben az egészben, ő az ágyam végére ült. Kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel figyelt engem, és harcolnom kellett a pirulás ellen. Minden, amit az utolsó napokban mondtam neki, most visszajött, és már az emlékektől is rosszul voltam.

– Beszélni akartál? – kérdeztem csendesen, és örültem, hogy a hangom egyenletes és teljesen normális volt. Legalább nem remegett, ami már önmagában is egyfajta csoda. Meglepett, hogy az ágy nem vibrált. Halálra voltam válva attól, amit mondhat.

– Megváltoztál – szinte suttogta.

Egy rettegő pillantást vetettem az arcára, de semmiféle rejtett utalást nem láttam rajta. Nem, egy istenigazi őszinte érzés volt rajta. Feldúltnak látszott. Boldogtalannak és megbántottnak. – Öt év megváltoztat, Edward – kommentáltam. – Te is megváltoztál.

A keze átsiklott az ágyon, hogy finoman megérintse a bokámat, ami olyan érzés volt, mint az elektromosság a takarón keresztül. – Sosem hittem, hogy újra látlak – suttogta.

A szívem elszorult a szavaitól, és megtettem mindent, hogy ne sírjak. – Nos, most már itt vagy. Láttál engem. Látod? Jól vagyok – mondtam, a szavaktól fuldokolva. – Mind jól vagyunk.

Szerintem rosszat mondtam, mert az arca megnyúlt. Majd rájöttem, hogy ez hogy hangzott. Hogy mi nélküle is jól voltunk. Nem is gondolkodtam, mikor megmozdultam; lerúgva a takarót az ágy végébe másztam, hogy mellé üljek, átöleljem, és próbáltam nem remegni, mikor a karjai körém csúsztak.

Nem az az Edward volt, akire emlékeztem. Nem, komolyan nem az volt. Most szíjas volt, inas és csontos. Semmi nem maradt belőle, csak ez és a hegek, mozgásának halálos kecsességét megtörte a bicegés, ahogyan most közlekedett. Fájt, csak ott ülni és tartani, tudván azt, hogy valami szörnyűségen ment keresztül.

– Hiányoztál nekünk – suttogtam nyaka sebhelyes hajlatába, forró könnyek hevítették az arcomat. – Hiányoztál _nekem_.

– Shh, ne sírj – suttogta, miközben megcsókolt. – Most már itt vagyok, Anita – de ettől csak még jobban sírtam, miközben ajkaimat az övéhez szorítottam.

Valami, ami teljességgel helytelen, valami, amit nem kéne megtennem, csodálatosan helyesnek tűnt, ahogy visszafektetett az ágyra, kezek simogatták a testemet, miközben lassan levetkőztettük egymást. Valószínűleg napokig nem tudok majd a szemébe nézni, ő valószínűleg többet nem szól hozzám, ha beszéltünk, de most úgy tettünk, mintha minden rendben lenne, mintha minden rendben lenne majd.

Suttogások és halk szavak, és a saját nyöszörgésem, amint belém csúszott. Próbáltam nem elsírni magam, próbáltam nem mutatni neki, mennyire feldúlt vagyok, miközben a kezeim újratanulták teste körvonalait, követve az útvonalat, amit a hegek adtak neki. Borítva volt velük, és féltem megtudni, hogy honnan származtak.

Csüngtem rajta, őrülten hálásan azért, hogy Van Cleef már halott, majd újra megcsókoltam, ahogy a testem megfeszült körülötte, az orgazmusom kemény és dühödt, ahogy a teste az enyémhez préselődött. Még egy mozdulat, és a nevemet zihálta, a teste megremegett, miközben belém élvezett, végül a karjaimba húztam.

_*** * * *** _

Mikor véget ért, elterülve feküdtünk az ágyon. Az oldalamon voltam, egyik lábam összefűzve az övével, testem többi része kényelmesen befészkelődött az oldalához. Edward egyik karja átölelte a vállamat, az ujjaim a hegein kopogtak végig a bordáin át a mellkasáig, majd vissza le a másik oldalt.

– Hogyan? – kérdeztem csendesen, nem akarván megtörni az éjszaka békéjét és mozdulatlanságát. Az egyedüli fényt az ágy mellett lévő lámpa nyújtotta, mély völgyeket és síkságokat festve a vonásaira.

Edward a kezemre fektette az övét, a bőréhez szorítva, és így megállítva a mozgásban. – Az elejétől? – kérdezte. Bólintottam, ő meg felsóhajtott. – Csak majd emlékezz, te kérted!

– A raktárház – kezdte. - Mikor megfordultál, én meg a földön voltam. Ott kezdődött. Mikor leütött téged, én még mindig magamnál voltam. Engem nem ütött meg túl keményen; csak azt akarta, hogy kikerülj az egyenletből. Van Cleef azt akarta, hogy visszamenjek, hogy ismét neki dolgozzak.

– Visszautasítottam. Nagy hiba volt – mondta, és nyersen felnevetett. – Ekkor döntött úgy, hogy felhasznál téged és a lányokat. Jobban ismert engem, mint gondoltam. Jobban, mint ahogy én magamat. A lányok, meghaltam volna értük. Azt hittem képes vagyok hagyni, hogy elkapjon téged… Nem voltam. Belementem, hogy visszamegyek, ha békén hagy téged, ha mindőtöket békén hagy.

– Szóval alkut kötöttünk. Belelőtt a falba, aztán hagytam neki, hogy megvágja a fejem, majd lefeküdtem és vártam. Halottnak tettettem magam. Bevonszolt téged, majd behozta a lányokat is, aztán felébredtél…

– És feltételeztem, hogy halott vagy – fejeztem be helyette.

Bólintott, az ujjai lustán köröztek a hátamon. – Ez volt a terv. Az egyik legnehezebb dolog, amit életemben tettem az volt, hogy követtem őt kifelé abból az épületből. – Vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd remegve kifújta. – De az alku az volt, hogy vele megyek. Szóval mentem.

Az egyik legnehezebb, azt mondta. Olyan nagyon meg akartam kérdezni tőle, hogy mi volt a többi. De annyira féltem attól, amit hallanék. Féltem attól, amit épp elmondani készült; majdnem megállítottam. De egy apró hang a fejemben csendre intett, kényszerített, hogy csak hallgassam őt.

Miközben tovább beszélt, a hangja egyre érdesebb lett. – Azt akarta, hogy egy küldetésre menjek, de én visszautasítottam. – Szabad kezével megérintette az egyik heget keresztben a hasán, az állkapcsa megfeszült. – Így úgy döntött, hogy rábeszél.

– Az összes? – kérdeztem halkan.

– Nem mind, csak a legtöbb – válaszolt. – Mikor a kínzás nem működött, ismét téged használt. Azt mondta bánt téged és a lányokat. Még Annát is. – Itt a hangja megtört. – Csak egy kisbaba volt, és nem akartam, hogy bármelyikteket is bántsa. Így Venezuelába mentem, és megtettem neki, amit akart tőlem. Beépültem egy másik szervezetbe. Megszereztem neki az információkat.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet. – Mikor meghallottam, hogy Van Cleef meghalt, már majdnem két éve halott volt. Közel egy évembe került kikerülni onnan, újabb két hónapig próbáltam annyira meggyógyulni, hogy visszajussak az Államokba. Jöttem, amilyen hamar csak tudtam, de abban sem voltam biztos, hogy egyáltalán látni akarsz engem.

– Arról nem is beszélve, hogy számodra így nem vagyok jó – fejezte be.

Végigsimítottam a hegeken, egytől egyig végigfuttattam rajtuk az ujjaim. – Te több mint jó vagy nekem, Edward. És a lányok. Szükségük van rád! Te vagy az apjuk!

Az egész teste megfeszült. Elgördült mellőlem, felült és a földre dobált ruhákért nyúlt. – Nem, nem vagyok az – mondta, mire összerezzentem. Ez az én hibám volt, legalábbis ez a része. El kell mondanom neki, muszáj!

El fogom neki mondani!

És abban a pillanatban, ahogy erre ráébredtem, már meg is hoztam a döntést, és sokkal jobban éreztem magam. Nem számít, ha mérges lesz, ha gyűlöl majd engem, legalább ezt az egy dolgot rendbe tudom hozni. És onnan majd továbbhaladhatunk.

– Edward – kezdtem, a kezem sápadt hátára tettem. Erre megszólalt a telefon, én meg átkozódni kezdtem. Edward rám pillantott, mert lenyűgözte a szókincsem, de most nem érdekelt. – Sajnálom, fel kell vennem.

Bólintott, az örök megértő, én meg felkaptam a telefont. – Jobb, ha fontos – morogtam a kagylóba, majd felsóhajtottam, mikor kiderült, hogy Moran bíró az.

– Kaptunk egy feléledőt. Muszáj, hogy még hajnal előtt elintézd, vagy komoly szarban találjuk magunkat, mikor feléled! – közölte. Ezért szerettem a kivégzési parancsaimat Morantól kapni. Egyenes volt, és még jópofa is.

– Miért ilyen sürgős? – kérdeztem, miközben elkezdtem magamra rángatni az alsóneműmet, és előtúrni a farmert és az inget.

Felhorkant. – Valamelyik szerető családtag eddig ült a dokumentumon. A feleség csak most találta meg, és pár órája adta oda az ügyvédjének. Meg tudod oldani?

Visszapillantottam Edwardra, aki egyik kezében a farmerjával csak ült ott, a takaró a dereka köré csavarodva. – Ja. De jobb, ha nem tart sokáig!

– Szúrd le és darabold fel, Blake – mondta mindössze, majd lerakta. Próbáltam ezen nem nevetni. Soha senki, akit ismertem, nem köszönt el tőlem.


	5. Chapter 5

A nap még nem kelt fel, mikor beértem a kórházba; a test a hullaházban volt alattunk, a boncolásra várt. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a férfi mitől halt meg – vámpírtámadás – de attól még a boncolás kötelező volt, és addig nem kezdhettek hozzá, míg nem tudták biztosan, hogy a fickó nem fog felkelni és gyilkost üvölteni, a mellkasán lévő sosem gyógyuló Y-bemetszés miatt.

Csak egy apró válltáska volt nálam; a szokásos vámpíros táskám a kocsiban maradt. Nehéz volt, és nem volt rá szükség, hogy megrémítsem az embereket azzal, hogy egy málhászsákot húzok végig a kórházon. Már az is elég rossz volt, hogy fegyvert viseltem; nem vettem rá semmit, ami eltakarta volna, mivel hivatalos ügyben jártam, és azt akartam, hogy vészhelyzet esetén hozzáférhető legyen.

Nem tekintgettem jobbra vagy balra, nem akartam senkit látni, aki bámul rám, míg elhaladok előtte, csak toronyiránt mentem a lefelé vivő lépcsőház felé. Volt ugyan egy szolgálati lift, amit a testek szállítására használnak, de semmi pénzért nem használtam volna. Folyton egy „hatalmas acél koporsót” juttatott eszembe a szállítás egyik eszköze helyett.

Mint mindig, most is ledobtam a táskámat a főbejáratnál. Az ajtószárnyak szélesek és magasak voltak, és fényesre polírozott rozsdamentes fémből készültek, amik könnyedén lendültek a zsanérjaikon. Letérdeltem és kinyitottam a táskám, hálásan, amiért lecseréltem a régieket egy Samsonite különlegességre. Ugyanolyan színe volt kívülről, mint a réginek; tulajdonképp a külseje valójában a régi volt.

Csak egy halom pénzt fizettem azért, hogy a belsejét kibéleljék, hogy ne lehessen átszúrni, és egy majdhogynem tönkretehetetlen cipzárral egészítsék ki, na meg egy jó nagy zárral. Ugyanezt megcsináltattam a zombikeltő cuccommal is. Csak azért, nehogy valaki hozzájusson valami olyanhoz, amihez nem kéne.

Arról nem beszélve, hogy mindig hordok fegyvert magamnál, így nem aggódok amiatt, hogy nem tudom időben előszedni őket.

Letettem a lakatot a földre, majd óvatosan előszedtem a cuccokat, amikre szükségem lesz; egy karó, egy kalapács. Régimódi. És az újonnan tökéletesített fecskendőm, teli ezüst nitráttal. Tényleg olyan jó volt, mint ahogy Edward állította, és mindig beadtam, mielőtt kivettem volna a szívet.

Az utóbbi pár évben már nem igazán lett volna rá szükség, hogy ezt megtegyem. Egy fecskendő, teli folyékony ezüsttel; esélytelen, hogy a vámpír, akit ki kell végeznem, felébredjen. De mindenki más jobban érezte magát attól, ha láthatta a tátongó lyukat a mellkasban.

Mikor ez megvolt, megint visszazártam a táskát, és zsebre vágtam a fecskendőt. Nem aggódtam, hogy megszúr és belém kerül az anyag, mert egy rugós fecskendő volt, amiről előbb le kellett venni a kupakot, hogy be lehessen nyomni a végét. A karó és a kalapács olyan diszkrét volt a bal kezemben, amennyire csak lehetett, mikor a másik kezemmel belöktem a jobb oldali ajtót.

Az első dolog, ami feltűnt, az a csend volt. Ez nem szokatlan a hullaházban, különösen a kora hajnali órákban. De a terem közepén lévő felborított kerekes hordágy, és egy pár láb, ami kilógott alóla, az már több mint szokatlan volt. Tulajdonképp az egyetlen, ami megszokott volt ebben az egészben, az a megvadult revenant volt, aki mindezt elkövette. A revenant általában olyan elítélt és kivégzett bűnöző teste vagy lelke, aki visszatért a halálból, hogy bosszút álljon a gyilkosán, na meg az élőkön úgy általában. Többnyire már életükben is gonoszok voltak, és fő céljuk, hogy terrorizálják az élőket.

Fürgén térdre ereszkedtem és azonnal letettem a karót meg a kalapácsot, majd ismét felálltam, és fegyverrel a kézben kezdtem körbenézni. A hordágy mögött fekvő férfi leginkább halott volt, de ha valahogy mégsem, akkor el kellett jutnom hozzá.

A másik kezemmel előhúztam a zsebemből a telefonom, majd fejből tárcsáztam Dolph számát. Épp kiléptem a sarok mögül, mikor a csörgés félbeszakadt, mert Dolph felvette, csak hogy azt hallja tőlem: – Oh, Istenem!

– Anita? – kérdezte azonnal. – Mi a baj?

– Egy revenant, Dolph! A kórház hullaházában. Szükségem van rátok srácok, most! – feleltem. – Egyet már meg is ölt.

Épp valami szegény orvos véres és összetört testével szemeztem, leginkább a behívott kórboncnok lehetett. A nő teljesen le lett csapolva, habár nem teljesen csak a vámpír miatt. A feje szinte teljesen le volt tépve, de amikor jobban megnéztem, rá kellett jönnöm, hogy le lett rágva.

Egy pillanatra összeszorítottam az állkapcsomat, ahogy a gyomrom lázadni kezdett az új információ ellen, majd félrenéztem, és inkább tovább folytattam a hullaház átvizsgálását. – Siessetek – motyogtam Dolphnak, ahogy kinyomtam a telefont, és visszacsúsztattam a zsebembe.

Feszült keresésbe fogtam, két kézre fogtam a Browningot, mert minden megtett lépés közelebb vitt a hordágyhoz. Láttam, hogy a vér tócsába gyűlik a bokája körül, de nem tűnt olyan soknak, mint egy halottól várná az ember, és reméltem, hogy bárki is az, még mindig életben van.

Majd a csípőm rezegni kezdett. A telefonom volt, gyorsan előrántottam és az arcomhoz szorítottam, még mielőtt megcsörrenhetett volna. – Mi a faszt akarsz? – sziszegtem a telefonba, közben vadul körülnéztem, veszettül remélve, hogy a revenant nem döntött úgy, hogy elkap, míg a telefon rezgett.

Semmi sem volt ott, és a telefonban beszédet hallottam a háttérben. – A hátsó bejáratnál vagyunk, Anita. Csak tarts ki, míg odaérünk erősítésnek! – Dolph volt az, mire felsóhajtottam.

– Oké – válaszoltam. – Épp most fogom ellenőrizni ezt a testet, és meglátjuk, él-e még.

Szerintem ő nem tartotta túl jó ötletnek ezt, mert hallottam, ahogy azt kiabálja nekem, hogy ne csináljak semmit, és várjam meg, de kinyomtam, majd ki is kapcsoltam a telefont, miközben letérdeltem, hogy lehúzzam a szimpla kék lepedőt a testről.

Az állam is leesett, ahogy megláttam a milliárdnyi harapást végig a nyakán és a vállain. Jóképű volt, de tisztában voltam vele, hogy végül valószínűleg vissza kell majd jönnöm, hogy őt is megkarózzam. Felsóhajtottam, majd ismét lehajoltam, hogy a takarót újra a fejére húzzam. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy a szemei többé már nem voltak zárva.

– Ó, bassza meg! – suttogtam, ahogy vadul hátráltam, próbáltam nem megbotlani vagy megcsúszni a padlón lévő vérben. Majdnem az ajtónál voltam, mikor egy sápadt kéz kinyúlt a hordágy alól, megragadva azt, majd az arca is kikukucskált, a szemei tágak, a tekintete meg teljesen őrült.

– Dolph! – sikítottam, ahogy céloztam és elkezdtem lőni rá.

Kettő elment a feje mellett, és mögötte, a falon lévő csempébe ágyazódott. Egy másik a hullatároló hűtő ajtajába csapódott. Kétszer eltaláltam, miközben lassan lábra állt, de olyan lassan mozgott, én meg annyira gyorsan, hogy úgy tűnt, nem tudok pontosan célozni.

Két lövésem eltalálta a bal karján és az oldalán, egy maréknyi meg elment mellette és vagy a falba csapódott, vagy a hordágy vasába. – Dolph, szükségem van rátok, srácok! – sikoltottam újra, miközben átmászott a hordágyon.

Tényleg túl gyorsan történt. Esélyem sem volt megállítani, talán csak lebuktam egy kicsit, így elkerültem az ütés legrosszabbját, de a kezei a torkomra és a vállamra fonódtak, szélesre tárt ujjai belém vájtak, és már csak a nyomás okozta fájdalomból is tudtam, hogy zúzódásaim lesznek.

Majd a fejem a falnak ütődött, és többé már nem tudtam semmit.

_*** * * *** _

Egy pillanatra magamhoz tértem és próbáltam beszélni velük. Emberek hajoltak fölém, kiabáltak és mindenfélét csináltak. Próbáltam kinyögni, hogy – oww –, ahogy éreztem a karomba nyomott tű szúrását, de valahogy úgy tűnt, hogy nem kapok hozzá elég levegőt.

Fájdalom hasított a fejemben, hátulról sugárzott előre, és fájt a torkom is. Olyan érzés volt, mintha valaki fogott volna egy fűrészes kést, majd elkezdte volna levágni a fejem, minden egyes próbálkozással mélyebbre és mélyebbre jutva. De még az is elhomályosult lassan, és ismét csak megszűnt minden.

_*** * * *** _

Amikor legközelebb felébredtem, már egy sötét szobában voltam. Nos, nagyrészt sötét. Jött némi halvány fény az infúziós készülékből, amire akkor jöttem rá, hogy rákötöttek, mikor lenéztem, hogy miért viszket a könyökhajlatom. A folyosóról is beszivárgott némi fény az ajtó alatt; majd megláttam, hogy valaki alszik az ágyam mellett álló széken.

Kezdtem volna felülni, de felnyögtem, mikor a mozdulattól a fejemben a fájdalom fénylő hulláma robbant. Van pár dolog, amit a kórházakkal hoznak kapcsolatba, és az egyik ezek közül a fájdalomcsillapító. Ez az egyetlen jó dolog, ami jelenleg az eszembe jutott.

– Nita? – jött egy baromi álmos kérdés.

Az összes ember közül, pont Dolph volt az. Próbáltam nem tűnni feldúltnak, de egy pillanatig azt hittem, talán Edward az. Hogy talán eljött és arra vár, hogy felébredjek. Visszanyeltem a könnyeket, és egy könnyáztatta mosolyt villantottam rá.

– Dolph – mondtam halkan, mert nem akartam a fejfájásom még rosszabbá tenni. – Elkaptad?

A nyakamhoz emeltem a kezem, ahol vastag kötést éreztem, és felnyögtem. – Miért történik ez velem? Kiléptem! Abszolút, kibaszottul kiléptem! És Jamaicába fogok költözni. Nem lehetnek vámpírok Jamaicában!

Egy kattanó hang jött az ajtó felől, és a lámpa felkapcsolódott. Szorosan lehunytam a szemem, majd valaki megszólalt. – Tulajdonképp van ott vámpír. Néhány. De nem amiatt kell aggódnod Jamaicán.

– Isten utál engem – motyogtam.

Mintha nem lenne épp elég rossz, hogy meghatározhatatlan időre csapdába estem egy kórházban, erre besétál Edward is, mint egy kibírhatatlan mindentudó! De azért csak rámosolyogtam. Dolph a székén mocorgott, rólam Edwardra, majd vissza rám pillantgatva.

– Gondolom ez volt a végszavam arra, hogy távozzak – mondta nekem. A kezét a homlokomra tette, és nagyon elmélyülten nézett rám. – Légy óvatosabb a jövőben, oké?

Majd elindult kifelé a szobából, de ahogy elhaladt Edward mellett megtorpant. – És majd egy nap, szeretném tudni, hogy hogyan lehetsz te még mindig életben! – Ezzel egyedül hagyott engem Edwarddal, habár nem pont úgy, ahogy akartam.

– Meddig voltam kiütve? – kérdeztem, ahogy keresni kezdtem a nővérhívó gombját. Komolyan szerettem volna egy aszpirint kapni a fejemre. Vagy valamit. Talán majd valami jó cuccot kapok, ami gyorsan hat.

Edward a székhez sántikált és leült, a botját az ágyamnak támasztotta, és rám nézett. – Majdnem két napig. Megrepesztetted a koponyád, Anita.

– Ami megmagyarázza, miért érzem úgy, mintha elefántok szteppelnének a fejemen. Vagy benne – grimaszoltam, ahogy végül megtaláltam az átkozott gombot, és egy kissé felültem, hogy meg tudjam fogni. Párszor gyors egymásutánban megnyomtam a gombot, és csak reméltem, hogy van valaki, aki ráér, és gyorsan megjelenik.

Egy pillanatig Edward úgy ült ott, mint egy szikla. – A lányok a falkával vannak, a Cirkuszban. Nem hagyták, hogy velük menjek, azt mondták, először veled kell egyeztetnem, hogy rendben legyen a dolog. – Óvatosan figyeltem őt, az idegeim lassan kezdtek megfeszülni, ahogy a hangja minden egyes szóval egyre hidegebb lett.

– Biztonságban vannak. Francba, a falka előbb tudta, hogy megsérültél, mint én. Mindenki előbb tudta, mint én. Nem hívtál fel! Miért nem hívtál fel?

A tekintete annyira megbántottnak tűnt, én meg nem tudtam, mit kéne erre mondanom. Minden, ami átfutott a fejemen, meg fogja bántani, de válaszolnom kell. És el kell mondanom neki az igazat! De amint kinyitottam a számat, egy nővérke sétált be, rám mosolyogva.

Ő volt az egyetlen, ami megmentett attól, hogy tönkretegyem mindazt, ami a barátságomból és a kapcsolatomból még megmaradt Edwarddal. És Istenem, rettegtem tőle, hogy egyszer majd távozik. Mert Edward tekintete nem volt barátságos. Hideg és kemény volt. És megbántott.


	6. Chapter 6

– Ez nem olyasmi, ami fölött hatalmam volt, Edward – kezdtem, miután a nővér kiment a szobából. Kérdezgetett a fejemmel kapcsolatban, adott némi csodálatos gyógyszert, amitől elmúlt a fájdalom, majd otthagyott engem teljesen kábultan, és egészen kiszolgáltatottan Edward dühének.

Sírni akartam.

– Nem voltál itt; biztonságban kellett tartanom a lányokat. Ha bármi történik velem, a falka eljön értük, és Asher vigyáz rájuk. – Felnyúltam, hogy felkapcsoljam a lámpát az ágy fölött. A mennyezeti neon éles fényétől megfájdult a szemem.

Edward vette a célzást, és felállt, lassan a kapcsolóhoz ment, és lekapcsolta. Mikor visszajött, továbbra is figyelmesen nézett engem, de inkább az ágynak dőlve bámult, mintsem leüljön. A keze hűvös volt a bőrömön, a tekintete aggódó.

– Megijesztettél, Anita – közölte. – Meghalhattál volna.

– De nem tettem?

Ez kérdés volt. Komolyan nem tudtam biztosan. Nem tudtam akkor sem, mikor Santa Fében történt, még csak Jean-Claude halála után sem. De ő megrázta a fejét, és én éreztem, ahogy a megkönnyebbülés nem-is-olyan-kicsi hulláma átfut rajtam. Komolyan nem akartam ismét meghalni, még akkor sem, ha visszahoznak.

– Anita – mondta, miközben leült. – Még csak velük sem tudtam menni.

– Sajnálom – suttogtam, miközben továbbra is engem bámult. – Sajnálom, Edward.

– El akartad mondani bárkinek, hogy élek? Hogy visszajöttem? – kérdezte, a hangja hideg és éles; mint a vihar utáni jég, mikor a húsodba vág.

Összerezzentem tőle. Nem is gondolkodtam azon, hogy hogy mondjam el bárkinek, azon meg még kevésbé, hogy egyáltalán elmondjam-e. Csak hálás voltam. És aggódtam. Olyan sok időt töltöttem „egyedülálló anyaként”, hogy soha nem is gondoltam rá, hogy „anyu és apu” egyik fele legyek. De az nem azt jelenti, hogy nem fogom elmondani senkinek.

– Ez nem így működik, Edward, és ezt te is tudod – vágtam vissza végül, sokkal inkább önmagamnak érezve magam, ahogy a düh forró hullámként tört fel bennem a gerincem mentén. – Épp csak visszatértél, és elvárod tőlem, hogy hogy hirtelen megváltoztassam az életem, hogy az megfeleljen neked!

Felhúzta egyik szőke szemöldökét, de nem foglalkoztam vele, tovább folytattam. –Te már meghoztad azt a döntést, ami megfelelő volt számodra, te tetted ilyenné az életed. És az enyémet, meg a lányokét, azt feltételezve, hogy így jobb lesz – majd a hangom kötekedővé vált –, amikor azt tettetted, hogy halott vagy és magunkra hagytál minket!

– Tudod, hogy hány éjszaka sírta álomba magát Becca, mert azt hitte, hogy meggyilkoltak? Tudod, hogy hány alkalommal kellett elmagyaráznom Annának, hogy az Apukája meghalt? – Mikor ezt kimondtam, becsuktam a szám és elpirultam, majd elsápadtam, mikor rájöttem, pontosan mit is mondtam.

Habár Edward nem úgy tűnt, mint aki figyel. Még mindig ott ült, nyugodtnak tűnt. Mígnem lenéztem a kezére, amik úgy szorították a szék karfáját, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai. Szóval talán mégis meghallotta, amit mondtam.

– Edward – leheltem. – Nem úgy értettem!

És tényleg nem úgy értettem! Hisz ő még mindig nem tudta, hogy ez az igazság, még mindig nem mondtam el neki, de komolyan el kell végre mondanom! A kezembe temettem az arcom, a begyógyszerezett bágyadtság sem segített a helyzeten. Szédültem, és próbáltam értelmesen beszélni, de semmi nem úgy jött ki a számon, mint kellett volna. De attól még el kell mondanom neki.

Most!

– Edward – kezdtem, és elvettem a kezem az arcom elől, majd a szemem is kinyitottam, hogy ránézzek. Hiba volt, abban a pillanatban tudtam, ahogy a szemébe néztem. Csillogtak és tüzesek voltak, a tekintete tombolt. Teli alig visszafogott haraggal. Kirázott tőle a hideg.

– Azt hitted, nem jövök rá? – kérdezte, hangja alig több suttogásnál. – Tényleg azt hitted, nem fogom megtudni?

– Edward – nyögtem könyörögve.

– Rosszindulatból és gyűlöletből hazudtál nekem! Hazudtál nekem, majd van képed azt vágni a képembe, amiről azt hiszed, hogy nem tudom. – Az ujjai a szék karfájába vájtak, én meg a fejem ráztam.

– Nem így volt, Edward. Kérlek, nem így történt, és sajnálom – suttogtam.

– Kérlek? Te sajnálod? – ismételte, a kétkedés nyilvánvaló volt a hangjában. Amit egyre jobban felemelt. – Mikor akartad elmondani nekem, Anita? Mikor akartál nekem beszélni Annáról?

– Kérlek, Edward! – könyörögtem, próbálva lenyugtatni.

– Mikor a faszomba akartad elmondani, hogy van egy lányom, Anita? – szinte már ordított, és ez összetört bennem valamit.

Éreztem a forró könnyeket az arcomon, ezért megdörgöltem. Ez rossz! Ez sokkal rosszabb, mint csak rossz! Majd felállt, megragadta a botját, nem is foglalkozott vele, hogy próbálom megállítani, és rávenni, hogy figyeljen rám, vagy legalább hogy meghallgasson.

Nem tudtam elviselni, hogy távozik. Felnyomtam magam, aztán átlendítettem a lábam az ágy szélén, az infúzió kirántódott a karomból, majd lecsúsztam a földre és felálltam, hogy kövessem. Szinte azonnal megütött a szédülés, így megálltam, az ágyba kapaszkodtam, és azért küzdöttem, hogy állva maradjak.

– Próbáltam elmondani neked, Edward – kiáltottam utána. Megtorpant. – Múlt éjjel. Próbáltam mesélni róla, rólam és mindenről. – Majd elakadtam, a szavaim kezdtek egy kissé összefolyni, és hirtelen a fejem is fájni kezdett. 

– Nem múlt éjjel – mondta, a harc nagyrészt eltűnt a hangjából. – Két nappal ezelőtt!

Majd a gyógyszerek nélkül végre kezdett összeállni a kép. Dühös volt, hogy nem meséltem neki Annáról, de azért dühöngött, mert most már két napja nem engedték oda hozzájuk. És a falkában mindenki tudta, hogy ő Anna apja.

Amitől eltűnődtem, hogy miért nem engedték hozzájuk, mígnem eszembe jutott, hogy talán túlságosan rémültek voltak attól, hogy berágok, ha nem engedelmeskednek a parancsaimnak és hagyják velük találkozni. Nem tudhatták, hogy nem érdekel a dolog. Nem tudhatták, mikor fájdalmasan nyilvánvalóvá tettem, hogy elvárom, hogy kövessék a parancsaimat, pláne, ha az a családomat is érinti.

– Elmegyek a lányokért. Győződj meg róla, hogy ne legyen belőle gond, Anita! – A jég visszatért, én meg újra megborzongtam, és próbáltam nem a padlóra rogyni. Tapogatózni kezdtem a nővérhívó után. Mikor megtaláltam, megnyomtam a gombot. Olyan keményen küzdöttem azért, hogy eszméletemnél maradjak, hogy majdnem lemaradtam arról, amit még ezután mondott.

– Szólj, mikor engednek ki! Akkor majd megállapodunk a lányok felügyeleti jogáról.

Ezzel ő távozott, engem pedig visszasegítettek az ágyba. Vagy talán mégsem most ment el, talán már eltűnt egy ideje. De egyre csak ez ismétlődött a fejemben: _A lányok felügyeleti joga._ A különélés és elválás eredménye. Valami olyan, amit nem akartam, nem Edwardtól.

Már így is öt évig éltem külön tőle. Nem akartam az életem hátralevő részét nélküle tölteni. Az oldalamra fordultam, próbáltam nem sírni, mert az csak sokkal rosszabbá tette volna a fejfájásom, de csak még jobban zokogtam.

Mert Edward sosem fogta vissza magát, ha rólam volt szó, és erősen kételkedtem abban, hogy meghallgatna, ha azt mondanám neki „szeretlek”.

Elvégre nem hallgatott rám ma este sem, amikor megbocsátásért könyörögtem neki. De erre számítanom kellett volna. Edward nagy bizalmat helyezett belém; hogy sosem hazudok neki. Lehet, hogy nem láttuk előre ezeket a körülményeket, mikor lefektettük a szabályokat, de most már túl késő.

Már elvesztettem őt.


	7. Chapter 7

Három nap múlva engedtek ki a kórházból. Három hosszú és nagyrészt magányos nap után. Edward többé nem jött vissza. Tudtam, hogy nem fog, láttam az arcán, mikor előzőleg kisétált. Beszéltem Asherrel Edwardról, megmagyaráztam, amit tudtam, majd alváshiányra és fejfájásra hivatkozva hanyagoltuk a többit.

De arról meggyőződtem, hogy Edward fel tudja venni a lányokat.

Páran a falkából és a párducok közül eljöttek meglátogatni, míg ott voltam, de rendszerint pár perc után leléptek. Nem voltam valami jó társaság, és az egyetlen dolog, amit valójában összehoztam, egy egész komoly távolsági telefonszámla. Asher túl elfoglalt volt a munkával, Elmer szintén, így Marianne-t hívtam.

Edward nem beszélt velem, a lányok meg csak pár percet. Majd lerakták, mert túlságosan izgatottak voltak, mert az apukájuk visszajött. Soha senki nem ajánlotta fel, hogy behozza őket látogatóba. Habár biztos voltam benne, hogy Edward nem hozta szóba, csak tökéletesen érthetővé tette, hogy ez most az ő ideje velük. Végül is, nekem éveim voltak velük, neki viszont sokkal kevesebb jutott.

A revenant bekerült a hírekbe. St. Louis keleti felén mindenfelé felbukkant, embereket és vámpírokat támadt meg válogatás nélkül. Eddig még egyetlen alakváltót sem kapott el, habár nem a próbálkozások hiánya miatt. Csak átkozottul gyorsak voltak ahhoz, hogy egy őrült vámpír becserkéssze őket.

Edward felvett, mikor kieresztettek a kórházból. Még mindig nem beszélt velem, csak berakott a Jeepbe, majd körbe bicegett rajta és beszállt. Az út hosszú és elég nyomorúságos volt, és csak még rosszabb lett, mikor hazaértünk. A feszültség olyan tömény volt, hogy késsel tudtad volna vágni, de ő meg sem mozdult, hogy kiszálljon.

Így én sem. Tudtam, hogy azért ül még mindig ott, mert mondania kell valamit. Ezen csak túl kell esni, hogy majd megpróbálhassak visszatérni az életemhez, összeszedegessem a darabokat, amikre Edward törte azt, és megpróbáljak úgy tenni, mintha minden rendben lenne.

– A lányok nincsenek itt – közölte a csendesen.

– Oh.

– Gondoltam így tudunk beszélni, mielőtt megyek és elhozom őket.

– Miről? – kérdeztem.

Üres hangon válaszolt. – Azt akartam tudni, hogy itt maradhatok-e addig, amíg mindent elrendezek, és szerzek magamnak egy saját lakást?

– St. Louisban fogsz maradni? – nyögtem ki meglepődve.

Úgy nézett rám, mintha megőrültem volna. – Hát persze, hogy itt maradok. Miért mennék el?

– Csak azt hittem… – befejezetlenül hagytam a mondatot. Nem mondhattam el neki, hogy mi futott át a fejemen. _Csak azt hittem, hogy elveszed tőlem a lányokat, és elmész._ Még nekem sem hangzott jól, és biztos voltam benne, hogy nem számít, milyen dühös Edward, nem próbálna meg ilyesmit tenni.

– Nem számít – fejeztem be sután, kissé vállat vonva, miközben a műszerfalat bámultam. – Um, vissza tudom adni a kacatjaid, ha adsz pár napot, hogy mindent összeszedjek.

Felhúzta egy szemöldökét. – A kacatjaim – ismételte vontatottan, mire próbáltam nem belesüllyedni az ülésembe.

Majd elsüllyedtem szégyenemben. Te hogy beszélnél valakivel egy ilyen szituációban? Az holt biztos, hogy nekem fogalmam nincs róla, és csak mindent tönkrevágok, nem számít, hogy mennyire próbálom rendezni a dolgokat. Felsóhajtottam, és ingatni kezdtem kezembe temetett arcomat, közben próbáltam nem törődni a még nem teljesen gyógyult repedés lüktetésével.

– Istenem, semmi sem úgy hangzik, ahogy gondolom – motyogtam. Éreztem, ahogy az ujjai végigsimítanak a hajamon, és próbáltam teljesen mozdulatlan maradni, azt remélvén, hogy nem csak arra a rövid pillanatra érint meg. De nem folytatta, én meg felsóhajtottam.

– A cuccaid, Edward. Mint a pénz, amit hagytál nekünk, meg bármi más, mivel eladtuk a házad. Minden.

Kicsit elnevette magát. – Anita, nincs szükségem arra a pénzre. Bőven elég van még. – Ezzel egyedül hagyott a Jeepben, majd fogta a táskáimat, és elindult előttem.

_*** * * *** _

Még egy hét telt el, mire elég jól lettem ahhoz, hogy vadászni mehessek, még egy hétnyi a támadásokból és gyilkosságokból. Még egy hét a pokolból, mert ez az én hibám volt. Azt hittem, megbolondulok, hogy csak ücsörgök, míg engedélyt nem kapok rá, hogy utánamehessek, de Dolph meggyőzte a feletteseit, hogy ne engedjenek addig vissza az ügyre, míg a doki zöld utat nem ad.

Edward az irodámban ütötte fel tanyáját, így megbeszéltem Jasonnal és Richarddal, hogy hordják ki a cuccaimat és vigyenek be neki egy ágyat. A sajátját. Mondtam Edwardnak, hogy egy raktárban volt, néhány egyéb dolgával együtt, és miközben letérdelt mellé a legmegdöbbentebb tekintet látszott az arán.

Egy begyakorolt ütés a keret fáján, és máris egy titkos rekesz ugrott elő. Egy szó nélkül néztem, ő meg felnevetett, ahogy benyúlt és kiemelt egy poros Berettát meg egy tárat. – Sosem szabadultam meg az összes cuccodtól – mondtam neki, ahogy szétkapta, majd újra összerakta a fegyvert, majd párszor meghúzta a ravaszt, csak úgy üresen.

– Mi másomat tartottad még meg? – kérdezte, majd kutató tekintettel nézett rám, ahogy megfordultam, és kisétáltam.

Követett, de nem ért hozzám, ahogy felkaptam a pénztárcám, és az ajtó felé indultam. A jeep mellett állva vártam, hogy utolérjen, és nem lepődtem meg, mikor egy percen belül bezárta az ajtót maga mögött. – Két tömb északra, három keletre – mindössze ennyit mondtam neki.

Követte az útmutatásom, majd beállt egy raktárépület apró, nyitott parkolójába. Kiszálltam, megnyomtam pár gombot a kapu elektromos zárján, majd az épületek egyikén is, kivettem egy kulcsot a tárcámból és beengedtem magam. Olyan némán követett, mint a halál, ahogy tovább sétáltam a járdán, majd elértem egy nagy felhúzós ajtóhoz, egy másik kulcsot csúsztatva a benne lévő zárba.

Hangos morajjal felgördült, Edward meg levegőért kapkodott. – Anita, azt hittem, azt mondtad, hogy nem _mindentől_ szabadultál meg – mondta rekedten, ahogy a keze végig simított több poros tetőn, a dobozok szépen felcímkézve, mint a ruhák, könyvek; bármi és minden, ami az övé volt.

– A házad. Csak a házadat adtam el – mondtam.

– A Hummer? – kérdezte felém fordulva.

Megráztam a fejem, megvártam, hogy kilépjen, majd újra becsuktam és bezártam az ajtót. Követett egy másik kapuhoz, egy külső bejárathoz, és ismét csak várt, míg én kinyitottam és felemeltem az ajtót. Szó nélkül odaadtam neki a Hummer kulcsait, ő meg bement, kinyitotta az ajtaját, és visszapillantott rám.

Majd becsusszant, és beindította a motort, úgy mosolyogva, mint egy gyerek, aki pont azt kapta karácsonyra, amit szeretett volna. – Még mindig egész jól megy – kiabált ki.

Bólintottam. – Tudom. Most hazavinnél, kérlek? – kérdeztem.

Az hazafelé út elég csendes volt, csak az aszfalt hangja hallatszott a kerekek alatt, a pár tömb alatt hazáig. – Meglesz a lakásom, mire befejezed ezt az ügyet – közölte, ahogy leállította a Jeepet, és odaadta nekem a kulcsokat.

– Oké – feleltem.

Végignézett rajtam. – Tudod, hogy mikor tudsz majd ismét vadászni menni? – kérdezte Edward.

Megráztam a fejem. – Azt hittem, a doki már tegnap elenged, de azt mondta, még a röntgent várja.

Elfordult és hümmögött valamit. – Figyelj – kezdte. – Felsétálok a lányok buszmegállójához. Van pár papír a konyhapulton, amit alá kéne írnod nekem. Megtennéd, mielőtt visszaérek?

Szótlanul bólintottam és kiszálltam, majd anélkül mentem be a házba, hogy bármi mást mondtam volna. Láttam, hogy elindul a kétutcányi sétára, és óvatosan becsuktam az ajtót, anélkül, hogy bevágtam volna. A kulcsokat a folyosói asztalon lévő apró üvegtálba dobtam, amit már évek óta kulcstárolónak használok. A tárcám is mellette végezte, és a cipőmet is lerúgtam.

Elmentem az üzenetrögzítő mellett, hogy megnézzem a papírokat; azt remélve, hogy csak Edward halálból való csodálatos visszatérésének a legalizálása. De a kezeim remegtek, ahogy felvettem a sötétkék mappát, amin egy ügyvédi iroda dombornyomásos arany fejléce volt látható. Annyira remegtek, hogy vissza kellett tennem a mappát a pultra, és szerezni valami innivalót, mielőtt újra rá tudnék nézni.

A víz jegessége, ahogy átizzadt a csészén, úgy tűnt lenyugtat kissé, majd letettem a poharat a mappa mellé, és ismét felvettem azt. Egy gyors mozdulat és már nyitva is volt, a papírok bámultak rám. Hosszú ideig semmi értelmük nem volt, minden sor jogi meghatározásokkal kezdődött, és úgy is folytatódott tovább.

Ahogy tovább lapoztam, csak egyre rosszabb lett. Undorodva szitkozódtam, és megint a pultra dobtam, majd megittam a vizet, aztán megakadt a szemem a borítón. A tetején egy pecsét volt, az állam pecsétje, és nagy nyomtatott betűkkel a következő szavak álltak alatta: _Kérelem Házasság Felbontására._

Házasság Felbontása. Kérelem. Ezek válási papírok! Ebben a fényben már volt értelmük. Válási papírok, gondoltam, miközben tovább böngésztem az első oldalt. _Kibékíthetetlen ellentét._ Erre hivatkozik. Istenem, nem fog nekem megbocsátani!

Éreztem, hogy ég a szemem, és a könnyek hirtelen szúrását is, majd összecsuktam a mappát, és kirántottam az előttem lévő fiókot. Simán hívhatjuk szemetes fióknak, mivel több haszontalan dologgal volt töltve, mint amit valaha is láttam.

Bevágtam a mappát a hátuljába, arrébb húzva a kacatokat, majd a tetejére szórva azokat. Nem létezik, hogy azelőtt aláírjam a papírokat, mielőtt beszéltem volna Edwarddal. Vagy legalább Catherine-nel. Ha bárki tud találni nekem egy legális kiskaput, hogy kibújjak a válás alól, akkora az ő lesz. Különösképp ő, mivel évek óta azt akarja, hogy házas és boldog legyek.

Megkapta a házas részt, de Edward meghalt, mielőtt a boldog is összejött volna. És most meg tiszta izgatott, hogy újabb esélyt kaptam rá. Edward lehet nem lesz boldog tőlem, amiért hátráltatom a dolgot, de beszélnem kell vele, megmutatni neki, hogy mennyire sajnálom. Habár nem mintha én lettem volna az egyetlen, aki valami rosszat tett.

A düh kezdte elűzni a félelmet, szóval a hálószobám felé indultam, hogy egy forró zuhanyt vegyek, még mielőtt Edward visszajön. Nyugodt akartam lenni, és felnőttek módjára beszélgetni. Vagy legalább meg akartam mutatni a lányoknak, hogy minden rendben van. Nem akartam, hogy aggódjanak.

Ekkor vettem észre, hogy az üzenetrögzítő lámpája villog. Megnyomtam a gombot, majd megvártam, hogy az elejére tekerje a szalagot. Csak egy üzenet volt, és ahogy figyeltem, hallottam egy torokköszörülést, majd az orvosomat. – Ms. Blake, szólni akartam, hogy visszatérhet a szokásos munkáihoz. Már el is faxoltam a zárójelentést a főnökének; ha bármi másra szükség van, kérem hívjon.

Mikor véget ért az üzenet, elmosolyodtam. Kikaptam a kazettát, és megváltozott tervekkel vettem a szobám felé az irányt. Szó nélkül levetkőztem, majd magamra húztam egy fekete farmert és fekete trikót, amit begyűrtem a nadrágomba, majd befűztem az övet is. Tárakat és szentelt vizes üvegeket csúsztattam bele, majd leültem és bekötöttem a fekete, katonai stílusú bakancsot.

A vadász ruhatáram felfejlődött az évek alatt. Maradtam a farmernál, de a Nike és az ingek többé már nem jöttek be. Hátrafésültem a hajam lófarokba, majd felvettem a válltokomat, és ellenőriztem a Browningomat, mielőtt belecsúsztattam volna, végül pár tárat is elraktam.

Magamra kaptam a kabátomat, amit türelmetlenségemben már rég tele pakoltam, míg az engedélyre vártam. Készen voltam. Zsebre vágtam a kazettát, majd a konyhába mentem, lekaptam egy lapot a hűtőn lévő tömbből, és egy sietős üzenetet firkantottam rá. 

_Vadászni mentem  
~A._

Legalább Edward tudni fogja, hogy ez mit jelent. És gondját viselni a lányoknak. De a mobilomat az üzenet mellett hagytam, és csak addig torpantam meg, míg felkaptam a Jeep kulcsait, majd elrohantam otthonról.


	8. Chapter 8

A hajnal már nem volt túl messze, mikor végül beálltam a felhajtóra. Edward félig a fűre állította a Hummert, így nekem is maradt hely mellette leparkolni. Egész gondoskodó tőle, figyelembe véve, hogy valószínűleg inkább szeretne holtan látni. És komolyan szeretné majd, hogy halott legyek, mikor végül beszéltem vele.

Ha szerencsém van, akkor alszik és békén hagy, mikor bemegyek. Jelenlegi hangulatomból kiindulva, sanszos, hogy megmondom neki, hogy egészen pontosan hová dugja azokat a rohadt válási papírokat. Ha tényleg szerencsém van, akkor egészen addig békén hagy, míg elkapom a revenantot.

De nem így volt elrendelve!

A kanapén lebzselt, mikor kinyitottam az ajtót és halkan becsuktam magam mögött. A kanapén ült, egy hatos csomag sörrel maga előtt. Csak kettő volt üres. A harmadik a kezében volt, és az arcán a legkülönösebb kifejezéssel figyelt engem.

Nem mondtam semmit, csak leültem vele szemben a földre és loptam egy sört magamnak. A kupak könnyedén lejött, ahogy a trikóm szélével megcsavartam, és grimaszoltam a kissé kesernyés íztől. Általában nem iszok, pláne nem sört. De ez az éjszaka indokolttá tette. Francba is, az utóbbi két hét tette azzá!

Majdnem megugrottam, mikor a hangja megtörte a csendet. – Durva éjszaka a melóban, Drágám? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan.

Beintettem neki.

Tudom, hogy pokolian nézik ki. A fölsőm az egyik vállán elszakadt, a farmerom és a csizmám mocsoktól és vértől van megkeményedve – egyik sem az enyém, hála Istennek – és a hajam egy totális káosz. Zilált és mocskos volt. És a sárra, ami az arcomon volt szétkenődve, még csak nem is akartam emlékeztetni magam.

– Meglépett, _Kedves_ – vágtam vissza.

A „kedves” véletlenül csúszott ki a számon, és csak reméltem, hogy nem fog belekötni. Nem segítene, ha megtenné. Még egyet kortyoltam a sörből, majdnem belefulladva a habba, majd visszatettem az asztalra. A könnyed érzés, ami mindig elfog, ha iszom, kezdett szétáradni bennem, mikor megszólalt.

– Hová tetted a papírokat?

Egy újabb sört ragadtam meg, megfogtam a tetejét, és gondolkodás nélkül, dühösen megtekertem. Az éles fém hullámok össze-vissza vagdosták a tenyeremet, én meg káromkodni kezdtem, miközben csak bámultam a kezemet. Majd vállat vontam, ledobtam a kupakot és a számhoz emeltem a sört. Nincs értelme elvesztegetni egy kiváló sört! Vagy válaszolni a kérdésére.

– Basszus – mondta, és megragadta a kezem, haragosan ráncolva a szemöldökét, miközben megvizsgálta a legújabb vágásom. – Miért nem megy veled soha semmi jól, Anita? – kérdezte, ahogy talpra rángatott, majd kihúzott a konyhába, a mosogatónál lemosta a kezem, és szárazra itatta egy papírtörlővel.

Megint csak vállat vontam, a sör még mindig a markomban, a fejem pedig hajítani kezdett. Nem túl bölcs dolog üres gyomorra inni. Pláne mivel sosem tartottam az alkoholt az első helyen az életemben. Elrántottam a kezem és dühösen néztem.

– Mit érdekel téged? Csak megint el akarsz menni – motyogtam, ahogy egy újabbat kortyoltam a sörből.

Kikapta az üveget a kezemből, és a mosogatóba hajította. Szinte felrobbant, olyan erővel tört szét, sör és hab fröcskölt a mosogatóra és a pultra körülötte, üvegszilánkok csörömpöltek a fém mosogatóban. Csak bámultam, először a maradványokra, majd rá.

– Fel fogod ébreszteni a lányokat – mondtam egy egész szenvtelen, értelmes hangsúllyal.

Egy szőke szemöldök a magasba szökött. – Nem, nem fogom. A szüleid házában vannak. Velük töltik a hetet.

– Elfelejtettem – mondtam, mielőtt a kezembe temettem az arcom. – Basszus. Sajnálom, elfelejtettem. Apu elviszi őket valami jég showra és színházba és… Hülyeség. Nagyszülős cucc. Megígértem nekik, hogy mehetnek, míg Apu szabadságon van.

Szótlanul nézett engem. Kezdett bennem felmenni a pumpa a passzív tekintete alatt, a kezem meg nekiállt lüktetni. Mit akar? Csodát? Hogy hirtelen mindent átszervezzek, varázsütésre?

Még arra sem volt időm, hogy végig gondoljam ezt az egészet. Aztán ez az egész egyszerűen csak kibukott belőlem.

– Basszus! Mit akarsz tőlem, mit tegyek? Változtassak meg mindent? Teljesen jól megvoltunk nélküled öt évig, és most visszajössz, és neked semmi nem elég jó! – Szinte kiabáltam, és határozottan a hisztéria szélén álltam, ahogy a válási papírok újra bevillantak az agyamba.

– Volt, mennyi? Egy napom talán, hogy egyáltalán úgy gondoljak rád, mint aki életben van. És akkor azt nem is említem, hogy a józan észt is kisokkoltad belőlem azzal, hogy csak úgy felbukkantál a kibaszott parkban! Nem tudom csak úgy varázslatosan újraszervezni az életemet, hogy az megfeleljen neked, meg az elvárásaidnak. Még saját magamnak sem tudom úgy megszervezni! Nem mintha nem lennék boldog, hogy életben vagy, de ezt az egész _szart_ csak úgy rám zúdítottad!

– És yeah, az én hibám, hogy hazudtam neked Annáról. De elmondtam volna! Egy istenverte kórházi ágyban feküdtem és próbáltam elmondani neked, mikor a torkomnak ugrottál! Én soha, de soha nem akartam, hogy így derüljön ki!

Mostanra már rendesen ordítottam, és semmit nem tartottam vissza. De néha meg kellett állnom, hogy levegőt vegyek, és Edward sosem tudta, mikor lenne legjobb csendbe maradni.

– Kérlek, Anita. Adj ki mindent! – mondta udvariasan, az arca üres, a szemei sötéten kéklettek.

Abban a pillanatban nem tudtam, mit szeretnék inkább tenni: megcsókolni, vagy megölni? Maradtam a megcsókolni résznél; a kissé becsípett felem teljesen elfelejtette, hogy épp azt tervezi, hogy elválik, és elveszi tőlem az én kis majdnem boldog életemet is. A hajába temettem az ujjaimat, közelebb húztam, miközben az ajkaim az övén mozogtak.

Azt hiszem, egy pillanatig próbált ellenállni. Éreztem, ahogy magával küzd, hogy megcsókoljon-e, és éreztem azt is, amikor feladta a harcot. A karjai csontrepesztő erővel szorítottak, én meg nyöszörögtem, ahogy határozottan átvette a helyzet irányítását, a csók és az erőszakos szenvedély keresztülszáguldott rajtam.

A pultig hátrált velem, a keze végigsiklott a derekamon, és kirángatta a felsőmet a nadrágomból, át a fejemen, hogy felfedje a fekete melltartót, amit alatta viseltem. Az ujjai a pánttal matattak, majd lehúzta, így a mellem ívére tudta szorítani az ajkait. Csak nekifeszülve sóhajtoztam és vonaglottam.

Meglepő erővel emelt föl a pultra, szétlökte a lábaimat, határozottan beékelve magát közéjük, majd durván magához rántott. Éreztem, ahogy kemény szerszáma nekem nyomódik, miközben a szája az enyémen járt, és visszanyeltem egy zokogó nevetést.

Legalább ezt az egy dolgot mindig elég jól csináltuk. Még azt is elég sokáig el tudtuk felejteni, hogy gyűlöl engem, hogy egy kicsit kieresszük a fáradt gőzt. A gondolat okozta fájdalom belém döfött, amitől élesen, zihálva vettem a levegőt. Olyan érzés volt, mintha valaki gyomorszájon vágott volna, mikor hirtelen ráébredtem, hogy nem számít, hogy épp most mit teszek, nem tudja arról az igazat, hogy hogyan érzek.

És ezért el fog hagyni. Vagy ennek ellenére.

Éreztem a könnyek forró szúrását a szememben, és elhúzódtam, hogy ránézhessek. – Edward – suttogtam. – Szeretlek! Kérlek, ne hagyj el, szeretlek!

A kezei megálltak a testemen, az arca fájdalmasan üres lett. Aztán előrehajolt, és finoman megcsókolt, a borzalmas érdektelenség egyszer sem hagyta el az arcát, majd az ajkai egy szörnyűséges torz mosolyra húzódtak.

Hátralépett, kicsit meginogva, majd megszilárdította magát. – Egy kapcsolathoz több kell, mint szerelem, Anita. Bizalom kell hozzá. Nem tudok többé bízni benned! Nem tudok hinni neked!

Megfordult és kibicegett, még arra sem volt hajlandó, hogy egy lépést tegyen felém, hogy felvegye a botját. Annyira megvetett engem, hogy inkább vált sebezhetővé, inkább lett kevesebb, mint a lehető legjobb. A kezemet a szememre szorítottam, ahogy hallgattam a Hummer motorjának felberregését, majd életre kelését.

Mikor a hang elhalkult, a telefonért nyúltam, és fejből tárcsáztam a számot. Mikor felvették, felsóhajtottam, és beleszóltam. – Ha működik, akkor ma akarom csinálni!

_*** * * *** _

Mikor visszatért már tiszta voltam és újra felöltöztem; a nap közel állt a zenithez, és az is csak megerősítette, hogy milyen fájdalmasan mozog segítség nélkül. Még mindig nálam volt a botja.

Már felhívtam és ellenőriztem a lányokat, ők rendben voltak. Majd szóltam szüleimnek, hogy én és Edward pár napra elmegyünk, hogy kibogozzuk a dolgokat. Azt mondták, hogy ez jó ötlet, és csak azért kell telefonálnom, hogy néha ellenőrizzem a kölyköket.

Egy kicsit erőszakosan kellett emlékeztettem őket, hogy Edwardot is ugyanaz a bánásmód illeti meg. Apu morgott egy kicsit, Judith meg kissé felháborodott. Feltételezte, hogy Edward is telefonálni fog.

Szóval felkészült voltam, mikor hazajött, és a kulcsa elfordult a zárban. Ott álltam a botjával a kezemben, és két farkassal a hátam mögött, hogy majd gondoskodjanak róla, ha végeztem vele. Arra sem volt ideje, hogy megszólaljon, csak meglepetten és összezavarodva rám nézett, mikor üdvözöltem.

– Sajnálom, Edward – mondtam esetlenül.

Majd megvillant az öklöm, a kézfejem tisztán a halántékánál kapta el Edwardot, amitől egy zsák kőként esett össze. Még mindig megvolt a varázslatos erőm és a kiélesedett érzékeim. Sosem fejeztem be a visszamaradt jelek elszakítását, sokkal nagyobb szükségem volt rájuk, hogy biztos lehessek benne, hogy a családom biztonságban van. Na meg nem akartam több sebhelyet adni a már meglévő kollekciómhoz sem.

Felszínes, tudom. De nem tehettem róla, mikor komolyabban belegondoltam. A jelek többet segítettek nekem, mint amennyit ártottak. Nem fáj, ha meghagyom őket.

Letérdeltem Edward mellé, és megnéztem a pulzusát, végigfuttattam az ujjaim a heges karján, majd lehunytam a szemem és felálltam. A farkasok a parancsra várva egy lépéssel előrébb jöttek. Megadtam nekik.

– Vigyétek a cirkuszba! Vigyétek Asherhez! Győződjetek meg róla, hogy rendesen meg legyen kötözve!


	9. Chapter 9

Sokkal később volt, mikor Edward végre magához tért. Míg vártunk, Asher meg én az elmúlt két óra jó részét átvitatkoztuk, és most az egyszer ő veszített. Nem voltam hajlandó változtatni az álláspontomon, és még mindig kőarccal álltam ott, mikor Edward kék szeme hirtelen kinyílt. A teste ellazultból feszültre váltott, és felkészült, hogy egy szívdobbanás alatt ugorjon, majd az arca bezárult, mikor rájött, hogy meg van kötözve.

Nem, nem kötözve. Láncolva!

– Anita? – mondta csendesen, a legveszélyesebb hangsúlyával.

Nem feleltem semmit, csak Asherhez fordultam és bólintottam neki, hogy csinálhatja. Rám nézett, és láttam a kétséget a tekintetében. Az az út, amin elindítottam magunkat, eredetileg Edward közreműködését igényelte volna. És ez olyasmi volt, amit soha többé nem fog nekem megadni.

De nem volt muszáj megkapnom. Még csak szükségem sem volt rá. Csak megteszem, hogy biztos legyek benne, hogy újra biztonságban van.

– Biztos vagy ebben, Anita? – kérdezte tőlem Asher. – Gyűlölni fog téged, ha megteszem.

– Csak csináld. Már így is gyűlöl engem.

Edward küzdött, mikor Asher közelebb ment, és kilátszott az agyara, ahogy a szája kissé elnyílt. – Bocsáss meg, _mon ami_ – mormolta, majd becsukta a szemét és Edwardra rakta az első jelet.

A második gyorsan következett, de a harmadik már lassabban került rá, mert Asher a szoba sarkában álló Elmerre nézett. Elmer, miközben figyeltem őket, bólintott neki, mire Asher lehajolt, majd Edward csuklójába mélyesztette az agyarát. Nem a legjobb hely volt a harapásra, még csak nem is a legfájdalommentesebb. De így legalább Edward nem érezte teljesen áldozatnak magát.

Próbált küzdeni, de biztosra mentünk, hogy pár centinél többet ne tudjon mozdulni. A tekintetes jeges kék volt, és engem bámult, miközben Asher a harmadik jelet is rárakta, de tovább nem ment. Nem viheti messzebbre Edwardot, nem, ahogy a dolgok jelenleg állnak. Elvesztené Elmert, ha megtenné, és ez olyasmi volt, amit semmiért nem kockáztatott volna meg.

Ez volt a másik oka, amiért Edward úgy meg volt kötözve, mint a húsvéti sonka. Így még véletlenül sem erőltetheti ki a negyedik jelet. Ha Lillian egy szer végzett vele, már nem kell lekötözve tartanunk. Asher nem lesz elég közel ahhoz, hogy ezután megkockáztassa a negyedik jelet.

Asher gyorsan elkészült, majd mikor befejezte, lehajtotta a fejét és felállt. Behunyta a szemét, nem volt hajlandó Edwardra nézni, majd megfordult és elment mellettem. Elmer még egy pillanatig nézett minket, majd követte a vámpírt, de mikor mellém ért, azért odasuttogta: – Kész, légy óvatos vele – majd követte Ashert kifelé.

Majd otthagytak az engem bámuló Edwarddal. A tekintete égett a dühtől és furcsán fénylett. Ráébredtem, hogy nagyon közel áll a könnyekhez, de elvetettem az ötletet. Nem omlana össze, nem előttem! Nem, amint megérti a helyzetet. De addig is, kétség kívül baromi veszélyes lesz!

Semmit nem mondtam neki; és ő sem mondott nekem semmit. Majd Dr. Lillian túl hamar jelent meg ahhoz, hogy ez megváltozzon. Fürge volt, körbement az ágyon, elrendezte az eszközeit, egy pillanatra sem torpant meg, csak egyszerűen gyors és hatékony volt.

Edward szeme tágra nyílt, miközben követte őt, majd még nagyobbra, mikor a nő a zsebéből egy fecskendőt és tiszta folyadékkal teli üvegcsét húzott elő. Nagy körültekintéssel mérte ki az adagot, mikor Edward végül megszólalt.

– Az micsoda? – kérdezte tőle. A hangja egyenletes volt, majdnem üres. De hallottam a félelmet. És ha én képes voltam rá, akkor Lillian is.

Megpaskolta Edward egyik görbe lábát. – Csak a szokásos. Szükségünk van rá, hogy teljesen mozdulatlan maradj, míg adom az infúziót, és ez a legjobb módja, hogy ezt elérjük.

Edwardnak ideje sem volt rá, hogy reagáljon, a doki gyorsan és óvatosan már bele is döfte a tűt a karja húsába. Összerezzenve behunytam a szemem. Épp elég gyakran voltam az injekciók elszenvedő végén. És ő még azt sem tudta, hogy mit csinálunk vele! Hogy mit remélek, mi fog történni! Ami _történni fog_ , mert nem fogom az utolsó morzsányi bizalmat is, amije még bennem volt, összetörni csak azért, hogy szemétláda legyek, és átadjam őt a szörnyeknek.

Nem, a barátaimnak adtam át! A barátaimnak, akik tudják, hogy mennyire szeretem őt, és megértik, még ha nem is értenek egyet a titkolózással.

A tekintete még utoljára elkapta az enyémet, mielőtt a szeme felakadt volna és lecsukódott.

_*** * * *** _

Nem voltam képes azt végigülni, míg Lillian dolgozott. Elég sokáig maradtam ahhoz, hogy figyeljem, ahogy beköti az infúziót, majd behívja az asszisztensét és megejti az első vágást. Aztán elmenekültem, míg csak kész nem lett, és Edward össze nem lett öltve. Míg csak biztonságban nem volt, és szinte újra egész lett, vagy legalábbis annyira egész, amennyire a modern orvostudomány jelenleg azzá tenni képes.

Igaz, új hegei lesznek, amik a lábszára elején futnak le. De a rajta lévő jelekkel, majdhogynem nem létezővé gyógyulnak. Ha nem tudja, hogy ott vannak, az esély arra, hogy megtalálja őket szörnyen csekély. Pláne azokat a kiterjedt hegeket figyelembe véve, amik már így is rajta voltak.

Lillian Edward kezeivel is megtette, amit tudott. Ahol összevagdosták és megkínozták. Hegszövetek nőttek a bőr alatt, és az ízületek körül. Biztos, hogy fájt neki, de egyszer sem panaszkodott. Lillian gondosan végigvette a meglévő hegeket, majd eltávolította azokat a szöveteket, amik a fájdalmat okozták és akadályozták a mozgást.

Mikor majd meggyógyul, sokkal jobb állapotban lesz, mint előtte volt.

De abból, ahogy Lillian beszélt hozzám, rá kellett jönnöm, hogy még mindig a lábai miatt aggódott. Edward még mindig aludt, miközben a doki végigfuttatta az ujjait az új öltéseken, és rámutatott a potenciális problémákra, amire figyelnem kell. Most én voltam Edward nővérkéje. Még egyszer gondját viselem, és ez lesz az utolsó alkalom.

– Betettem egy csövet mindkét térdébe. A gyors gyógyulás miatt meg fog dagadni. – Az ujjai a combján lévő gyógyuló bemetszésekre mutattak. – Láthatod, ahol már elkezdődött. Ha továbbra is ebben a tempóban gyógyul, az öltések várhatóan holnap délutánra, a bemetszések holnap estére fognak teljesen begyógyulni.

– Győződj meg róla, hogy magas kalória tartalmú ételt egyen. Minél több protein lenne jó, és ha visszautasítja az ételt, nyugodtan fenyegesd meg a kényszeretetéssel. Jövök és megcsinálom, ha szükséges. – Egy kissé megigazította Edward egyik lábát, és figyelmesen megszemlélte. – A csontok elvileg már be vannak állítva. Elméletileg, ha jól be lettek állítva, bármit is tesz, már nem kéne, hogy elmozduljanak.

– És ha mégsem? Honnan tudom, hogy ha elbarmolta? – kérdeztem, csak a színtiszta akaraterő tartott vissza attól, hogy megérintsem, hogy megbizonyosodjam róla, hogy ismét egészséges és egész.

– Tudni fogod, Anita. Elég nyilvánvaló lesz – mondta Lillian, mielőtt felkapta az utolsó dolgot is, amit még hátrahagyott, a táskáját. – Az első dolgom lesz reggel, hogy visszajöjjek. Tartsátok addig nyugodtan.

Épp csak becsuktam az ajtót és megfordultam, mikor ráébredtem, hogy Edward már nem alszik, ahogy mi azt gondoltunk. Óvatos tekintettel figyelt engem, közben az ujjai az ágytakarót markolták. Pislogtam, majd nyeltem egyet. Végül az ágya mellett álló székhez mentem és leültem, a kérdésekre és vádakra várva, amik tudtam, hogy jönni fognak.

Láttam a szemében, minden egyes dolgot, amit mondani akart. Minden fájdalmat, amin keresztül akart vinni. De végül, csak annyit mondott: – Nem érzem a lábaimat.

Halványan elmosolyodtam. – Az jó dolog. Bízz bennem!

A tekintete elsötétült, én meg leküzdöttem a vágyat, hogy összeránduljak a szóválasztásom miatt. Nem pont ezt kéne felhoznom, tekintve a hajthatatlan érzéseit a belém vetett bizalommal kapcsolatban. Pláne mikor minden más tetejében még prímán el is raboltam! És azt sem felejtsük el, hogy össze-vissza vagdostam! Még akkor is, ha jó okom volt rá.

– Megbízni benned? Leütöttél. Begyógyszereztél. Operációt végeztetek rajtam – mondta közömbös hangon. – Az engedélyem vagy a tudtom nélkül.

– Jobb bocsánatot kérni, mint engedélyt – mormoltam halkan, lefelé nézve.

– Nem fogok neked megbocsátani!

A szemem megvillant, forrón csillogva és dühösen. – Nem foglak rá kérni!

– Jeleket rakattál rám! – kiabálta, és kényszerítette magát, hogy felüljön. – Kibaszottul jeleket rakattál rám!

Letépte a kötést, ami a csuklója körül volt. A nagyrészt gyógyult harapásnyomra néztem, tudtam, hogy sosem fog teljesen elhalványulni. Még miután megtörtem rajta a jeleket, azután is meg fog maradni. Csak egy újabb emlékeztető arra, hogyan ártottam neki. Kihasználtam őt.

Ebből a szempontból egy szemmel nem voltam jobb, mint Van Cleef.

– Meg kellett csinálni – a hangom színtelen és fáradt volt, még a saját fülem számára is.

Dühösen nézett rám. A lábamhoz dobta a kötést. – Én nem valami rohadt kurva vagyok, akit úgy játszol ki, ahogy csak akarsz, Anita!

– Tudom.

– Valóban? – engem figyelt, a tekintete óvatosan üres.

– Meg kellett tenni – ismételtem. – Ez volt az egyetlen módja, hogy jól gyógyuljál meg.

– Szóval ezt önzetlenségből csinálod? – kérdezte megvetéssel. Lelökte a takarót, és láttam, ahogy a szeme elkerekedett, mikor meglátta a fekete öltések rendezett sorait. Majd a kezeire nézett, az ujjaira, óvatosan szétnyitotta őket, miközben az elvégzett munkát vizsgálta.

– Nem fáj – mormolta, megfordítva a kezét.

– Fog. – Nem felelt semmit, de óvatosan végigfuttatta a kezeit a most már egyenes lábain. – Próbáltuk összevarrni, hogy minimalizáljuk a hegesedést. A legrosszabb tulajdonképpen az volt, hogy újra el kellett törnünk a csontokat, és a rengeteg ránőtt hegszövet nélkül újra összekapcsolni őket.

Tudtam. Láttam belőle részleteket, pillanatokat. Majd ki kellett mennem, mert már a gondolattól is, hogy Edward lábának belsejét nézem, rosszul lettem. Majd bűntudatom lett miatta, mert tudtam, hogy az engedélye nélkül csinálom ezt az egészet. Tudtam, hogy sosem engedné meg ezt nekem.

És mégis megtettem!

Megint rosszul lettem, és a széket hátralökve felálltam. Forgott a gyomrom, mikor az ajtóhoz mentem, és komolyan úgy gondoltam, hogy rosszul leszek. De amennyire csak tudtam elnyomtam az érzést. Csak aludnom kell, pihenni. Aztán kimehetek és vadászhatok, és akkor majd nem gondolok arra, hogy mit kényszerítettem Edwardra.

Az ajtó már nyitva volt, mikor meghallottam a hangját. – Anita. – A nevemet mondta, és az kivételesen nem csöpögött a gyűlölettől. Nem tudom, melyik volt a rosszabb. Hogy érdekeltem annyira, hogy gyűlöljön, vagy, hogy most már annyira sem törődött velem, hogy bármit is érezzen irántam.

Felé fordultam.

– Rendbe hoztál? – A hangja, az arca, a tekintete mind semleges és üres volt.

Visszaszorítottam a fájdalmat, ami a szívembe hasított. – Próbáltalak. – Majd kimenekültem.


	10. Chapter 10

Végül Cherrynek könyörögtem, hogy viselje gondját addig, míg Lillian másnap visszajön kiszedni a varratokat. Aztán jóval holdkelte utánig aludtam, majd mielőtt vadászni indultam, bekukkantottam Edwardhoz. Aludt. Erre nem számítottam; azt hittem, hogy még mindig túl felkavart az alváshoz.

De aludt, én meg nem mertem bemenni és közelebbről is ellenőrizni. Nem akartam felébreszteni. Sokkal békésebbnek tűnt, mint a revenant felbukkanása óta bármikor.

Arról nem is szólva, hogy megkérdezné, miért vagyok úgy öltözve, ahogy, és nem éreztem rá késztetést, hogy elmagyarázzam neki, hogy ma este csalit játszom. Már az is épp elég szörnyű volt, hogy magassarkúban és szoknyában voltam és órákig így mászkálhatok majd mindenfelé. Csak még rosszabb volt, hogy Zerbrowski volt az erősítésem, és folyamatosan a legperverzebb dolgokat sutyorogja majd a fülesembe.

A terv az volt, hogy a revenant megtámad engem, Zerbrowski meg hidegre teszi. Vagy, ha ő elbukik, én leszek az utolsó védvonal, míg az egység többi része megérkezik. Habár még kb egy tucat ember volt odakint, mégsem bukkant fel.

Már elmúlt hajnal, mikor végül összepakoltunk, nem volt sem támadás, sem észlelés, sem semmi más. És meghalok, úgy fáj a lábam. Dolph szerzett nekem egy fuvart vissza a Cirkuszhoz, és csak annyit kérdezett Edwardról, hogy hogy van? Egy nyögéssel kikerültem a kérdést.

Nem mintha elmondhattam volna Dolphnak, hogy mit csináltunk. Azt, hogy mit tettem. Valószínűleg dutyiba vágott volna. Vagy minimum újra előadta volna nekem az év apukája alakítását. És tudtam anélkül élni.

A cirkusz egész csendes volt, mivel a vámpírok már lefeküdtek nappalra, és a lakók nagy része is még aludt. Azok kevesen, akik fent voltak, őrök voltak, akik már megszokták, hogy a nap első pár órájában csendesen dolgozzanak. Nem igazán mondtam nekik semmit, de azért megeresztettem pár mosolyt és bólintást. Úgy tűnt, megelégednek azzal, hogy egyáltalán észreveszem őket, én meg egy valódi mosoly kíséretében beengedtem magam a Cirkusz alsóbb szintjére.

Edward még mindig aludt, mikor benéztem hozzá. Vagy felébredt és ismét elaludt, még mielőtt visszaértem. Végül is nem igazán számított, ahogy leültem az ágya mellé. Sokkal jobban éreztem magam a zuhanytól, na meg a kényelmes pizsamától, amit azért ástam elő, hogy felvegyek. Egy bolyhos papucs nagyszerű lett volna, de nekem egy sem volt, szóval maradtam a zokninál.

Egy darabig néztem őt, csak azon tűnődve, amit eddig tettem, és amit még terveztem. Azt reméltem, egy nap majd képes lesz megbocsátani nekem, vagy legalább megérti, hogy miért tettem bármit is. A legrosszabb olyan rég történt, alig emlékeztem rá, hogyan kezdődött. A düh, a fájdalom és a harag, amit akkor éreztem, amikor hibásan azt hittem Edward ölte meg Jean-Claude-ot.

A bűntudat, mikor rájöttem, messze túlkésőn, hogy csak Olafot ölte meg. Csak! Csak sokkal biztonságosabbá tette számunkra az életet. Majd feláldozta magát értünk, mikor Van Cleef felbukkant.

– Anita.

A hangja kirántott a gondolataimból, majd rájöttem, hogy a jegygyűrűmet forgatom az ujjamon. Ezt a szokást valamikor Edward halála után vettem fel, amit olyankor csináltam, ha túl keményen gondolkoztam. Mint pillanatokkal ezelőtt.

Ránéztem, bűntudat öntötte el az arcomat. – Nem akartalak zavarni. Elmegyek, ha akarod.

Nem mondott semmit, és egy perc múlva már azt hittem, hogy szól, hogy vegyem le a gyűrűt, mivel el fogunk válni. De nem mondott semmit, én meg ráébredtem, hogy a szeme még mindig csukva van.

– Még mindig alszol, nem igaz? – suttogtam, ahogy az ujjaim finoman végigsimítottak az arcán.

Olyan jóképű volt, mint mindig. Még Van Cleefnek sem volt bátorsága az arcához nyúlni. De átkozottul közel merészkedett! Lágyan az ajkaihoz nyomtam a számat, majd visszaültem a székbe. Még mindig aludt. Akkor még nézhetem egy kicsit!

_*** * * *** _

A lábamon lévő kéz ébresztett fel. Egy erős, határozott, meleg kéz. Edward keze, jöttem rá, ahogy kinyitottam a szemem, és álmosan pislogtam. Ásítottam, az álmot dörgöltem az arcomról, majd rá kellett ébrednem, hogy az arcom nedves, a szemeim meg fájnak.

– Sírtál – közölte magyarázatként, ahogy visszahúzta a kezét.

Nem mondtam semmit, csak óvatosan figyeltem őt. Aztán körülnéztem a szobában, és kiderült, hogy nem vagyunk egyedül. Hiszem, hogy szégyenkeztem már jobban. Reméltem, hogy igen. De abban az egy pillanatban, soha életemben nem pirultam még jobban, legalábbis emlékeim szerint.

Lillian, Cherry, Asher és Elmer mind ott voltak, és minket figyeltek. Cherry szélesen mosolygott rám, a másik három csak figyelt, és nem szólt egy szót sem. Lillian tulajdonképp grimaszolt. Odasietett az ágyhoz, lerakta a táskáját, majd acélos szorításába kapta Edward kezét.

– Gyorsan gyógyulsz – közölte, majd az orrom alá dugta Edward kezét, arra várva, hogy ellenőrizzem.

Valamit nyögtem és elhátráltam; a falnak lökve a széket, mikor felálltam, hogy átmenjek Cherryhez és Asherhez. Gyorsan odapillantottam, láttam Edward kezét, amin a bőr már kezdett ránőni az öltésekre. Biztos jele annak, hogy egész jól gyógyul.

Lillian lefoglalta magát a nyisszantgatásokkal, majd az öltések kihúzásával, és ez egyszer Edward sem harcolt vagy ellenkezett. Még csak nem is fenyegetőzött. Helyette lenyűgözve figyelte a műveletet. Mikor a doki befejezte az egyik ujját, egy kicsit behajlította, majd újra kitartotta neki a kezét, hogy folytathassa.

Mikor Lillian befejezte Edward jobb kezét, ő ökölbe szorította, mondjuk elég lazán, de attól még ökölbe. Egy mosoly jelent meg az arcán, amitől a szívem megsajdult. Boldog volt az eredménnyel. Eddig. Lillian nem adott neki több időt arra, hogy tovább vizsgálgassa a befejezett kezét. Szimplán megragadta a másikat is, és nekikezdett.

Majdnem fél órájába került, hogy kiszedje a több száz apró fekete öltést. Olyan sok volt, de így a hegek nagyon finomak és szinte láthatatlanok lettek. Ez nagy megkönnyebbülés volt. Féltem, hogy az új hegek majd feldühítik. Eddig nem is igazán értékeltem, milyen jól gyógyul valaki, ha rajta van a harmadik jel.

Hülyeség, tényleg. Túl sok alakalommal gyógyultam minimális hegekkel, rendszerint egyáltalán nem maradtak. De némelyik a saját mágikus természetemnek volt betudható. Vagy legalábbis Marianne elméletéből kiindulva.

Edward egy mágikus nulla volt. Egyáltalán nem volt ilyen jellegű ereje. Semmi személyes mágia, sem speciális képesség, ami akárcsak pszionikusnak lenne nevezhető. De ez így volt rendben, mert Elmer és Asher dupla ereje közé került. Mindkettejüknek volt némi fölös energiájuk, amit megoszthattak vele, hogy megfelelően gyógyulhasson.

Kissé kiábrándító volt látni, hogy a lábai nem javultak ennyit. De Lillian csak mosolygott, és állította, hogy azok is szépen gyógyulnak. Visszarakta a kötszert, majd közölte Edwarddal, hogy van még egy vagy két napja, és olyan jó lesz mindene, mint újkorában volt. Vagy pokolian közel hozzá.

Majd kivonszolt a szobából és összevonta a szemöldökét. – Anita, ez nem valami csoda. Ez nem csak úgy megtörténik!

– Tudom – feleltem. – Csak azt hittem…

– Holnap. Az öltések holnap kijönnek, te meg segítesz neki nyugton maradni az utolsó nap. Ez szükségszerű ahhoz, hogy a csontok rendesen és teljesen gyógyuljanak.

– Igen, mester – motyogtam.

Csak mosolygott. – Így már jobb. Most indíts befelé, és gondoskodj a férjedről – utasított egy kacsintás kíséretében.

Hát ezen az utolsó részen volt mit rágódni, de nem foglalkoztam vele, meg a dokival sem, mikor kivonszolta Cherryt, hogy átnézzék az ápolási jegyzeteket. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Lillian kitalálta, hogy múlt éjjel megfutamodtam. Vagy az, vagy úgy döntött, hogy Cherry ideális alany nővérnek. Ami teljesen igaz volt.

Elmer szimplán csak lelépett. Nem volt elragadtatva ettől az egésztől, de azt nem mondta el nekem, hogy miért. Gondolom azért, mert az egészet Edward beleegyezése nélkül csináltam. De az, hogy nem egyezett bele, többé már nem probléma. Edward a kezeit vizsgálgatta, behajlította az ujjait, kipróbálta a teljes mozgásskálát, mint egy gyerek Karácsony reggel.

Asher félrehúzott, mielőtt követte volna őt. – Örülök, hogy látom, ahogy a vágyad valóra válik.

Mosolyogtam. – Yeah.

– És elmagyaráztad neki, hogy mit kell ahhoz tenni, hogy megtörjenek a jelek? – kérdezte csendesen, a mosoly hirtelen teljes komolysággá fakult.

Megráztam a fejem. – Nem lenne vele problémája, ha csak róla lenne szó. De rajtam múlik, ezért nem mondhattam el neki. – Megálltam. – Tulajdonképp nem hiszem, hogy egyáltalán érdeklem még.

Asher elmosolyodott, és egy csókot nyomott a homlokomra. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden meg fog oldódni. Nem kéne azt mondanod, hogy többé már nem törődik veled.

– Ha te mondod… – feleltem, ahogy a homlokomra szorítottam a kezem, és lehunytam a szemem. Túlságosan fájdalmas volt arra gondolni, hogy Edward milyen gyakran tette ezt velem. Az ő apró megoldása arra, hogy tudassa, törődik velem.

Éreztem távozni Ashert, és Edward tekintetének tüzét is magamon. Nehéz súly volt, amivel nem akartam szembenézni. De végül úgyis muszáj lesz. És a most is olyan jó időpont volt rá, mint bármikor máskor. Kinyitottam a szemem és leültem az ágya végébe. Figyelt engem, a keze és az ujjai pár másodpercenként megfeszültek az ölében lévő párnán.

– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdeztem tőle, remélve, hogy nem harapja le a fejem.

Vállat vont. – A lábaim már nem sajognak annyira, mint múlt éjjel. A kezeim rendben vannak. – Összerezzentem az emlékeztetőre, hogy ott hagytam múlt éjjel, és inkább elmentem vadászni, csakhogy megszökjek előle. – Hogy vagy? – kérdezte egy pillanattal később.

Most rajtam volt a vállvonogatás sora.

– Sírtál Anita – mondta lágyan. – Olyan rossz volt az az álom?

– Nem tudom – válaszoltam őszintén. – Nem emlékszem.

– Oh. – Szünetet tartott, engem figyelt. – A nevemet mondtad.

– Nem emlékszem rá – mondtam ismét, esetlenül. Nem akartam rá emlékezni, ha a nevét mondtam. Nem kétséges, valami olyasmi lehetett, ami akörül forgott, hogy elhagy engem. Ismét.

És ha emlékeznék rá, nem tudnék neki hazudni. Tudná. És gyűlölök neki hazudni. Próbálom soha többé nem tenni.

Mindezek után, nézd mi történt, mikor mégis megtettem.

Kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon nekem valamit, de az ajtó kivágódott és nekicsapódott a kőfalnak. Jason volt az. A tekintete eszeveszett volt. – Volt egy észlelés, Anita. Egy támadás!

– Ó, Istenem – suttogtam. – Mennyire rossz?


	11. Chapter 11

Egy fél tucat halott volt, és kétszer annyi feküdt a kórházban, a kritikus állapot különböző státuszaiban. Dolph egy járőrt küldött értem, hogy felvegyen, és elvigyen a támadás helyszínére. Arra számítottak, hogy majd használom a mágiámat, és megtalálom a lényt. Még csirkék meg egy kecske is volt ott, ha áldozatra lenne szükségem.

De nem voltam rá képes.

Próbáltam, ahogy csak bírtam, de nem tudtam mágikus fogást találni a rohadékon. Ha elég közzel van, a nekromanciámnak el kellett volna kapni, ami azt jelentette, hogy az erőm határain kívül van. Még a kecske nyújtotta plusz erővel sem tudtam elkapni.

Jóval éjfél után volt már, mikor végül elismertük az átmeneti kudarcot, de Dolph egyenruhásokat állíttatott minden sarokra, hogy tovább keressék. A lakónegyedekben még járőrök is voltak reflektorokkal, és a St. Louisi rendőrőrs helikopterei is reflektorokkal fésülték át az ipari negyedet. Legalább volt egy halvány esély arra, ha senki nem is találja meg ma éjjel, hogy újabb támadást próbál majd végrehajtani.

Reméltük. Mert ez egy revenant volt, és azok olyan kiszámíthatatlanok, hogy arra nincsenek szavak.

A mágikus tudásom és gyakorlatom nem vezetett minket sehová, de mire hazaengedtek, már négy is elmúlt. Csak pár órára volt a hajnal, de addig tervezgettünk, míg már szinte összeestünk a fáradtságtól. De elő kellett valamit készítenünk a következő éjjelre.

Biztos voltam benne, hogy a revenant fel fog bukkanni. Túl sok mágikus energia volt a levegőben ahhoz, hogy másképp történjen. Kétségbeesetten vágyik az ételre. Nem kapott eleget az emberekből, akiket megtámadott, mert valamelyikük elkapta egy UV lámpával.

Lehet, hogy revenant volt, de ahhoz már elég idős, hogy némi túlélési ösztönnel rendelkezzen. És vámpír volt. Az UV, az sűrített napfény. Ártott neki, mire elmenekült.

Egy újabb egyenruhás zsaru vitt vissza a Cirkuszhoz. Nagyon fiatalnak tűnt, és nagyon ártatlannak a műszerfal fényénél. Nem úgy festett, mint aki az uniformisához tartozik, vagy az oldalfegyveréhez, a munkájához. Úgy nézett ki, mint akinek valahol odakint kéne lenni, tervezgetni és figyelni, ahogy a gyerekek felnőnek.

Ettől csak öregnek éreztem magam. Öregebbnek, mint amilyen voltam, mert már láttam mindent, és megtettem mindent, amit kellett. Ettől akartam elmenekülni, elrejtőzni. Vagy egyszerűen csak feladni. Minden pokollá változik, engem meg csak úgy keresztülrángatnak rajta. Évek teltek el azóta, hogy bármi hasonló történt. Évek azóta, hogy belerángattak egy természetfeletti vészhelyzet közepébe, ahol olyan halott testek voltak, amiket megmenthettem volna.

Ha csak egy kicsit gyorsabb, egy kicsit jobb lettem volna a hullaházban… De lassú és hülye voltam. Csak azon járt az agyam, hogy letudjam, és hazamehessek Edwardhoz meg a lányokhoz. A családomhoz. És végre bevalljak neki mindent, és talán mindent működőképessé tegyek.

Mikor kiszálltam a Cirkusznál, el voltam gémberedve, bólintottam a rendőrnek, majd lementem a Cirkusz mélyére, hogy meglépjek a hajnal és a vádaskodás elől, amiről tudtam, hogy úgyis ott virít majd az újságokon. A Hóhért hibáztatják majd, amiért nem kapta el a szörnyet, hogy nem mentette meg azokat az embereket. Nem számít, hogy nem én voltam az egyetlen ember, aki a probléma megoldásán dolgozott, sem az egyetlen, aki a lényre vadászott.

Sóhajtottam, majd lerogytam a nagyszobában lévő kanapéra, amit Asher olyan melegen kidekorált. Minden tiszta arany és barna színű volt, na meg mélyvörös, amiről a vidéki ősz jutott eszembe, ahogy a levelek meleg színek százait öltik magukra, míg a levegő csípőssé válik. Ettől az otthonomra gondoltam, és arra, hogy milyen hideg és üres lesz majd, mikor minden véget ért.

Egy sóhajjal kinyúltam és felkaptam a telefont, fejből tárcsázva Larry számát. Már a második csörgésre felvette, egy zavaróan vidám „Jó reggelt”-tel.

– Mióta vagy korán kelő? – kérdeztem.

Szinte láttam, ahogy elpirul, és tudtam, hogy épp a nyakán kúszik felfelé a pír. – Korán van. Aludtál már egyáltalán? – kérdezte.

– Nem.

– Oh.

– Szükségem lenne rá, hogy vidd magaddal Eve-t, és jelentkezzetek a kapitányságon. Kérjétek meg a csajt, hogy próbálja követni a revenantot – utasítottam.

– Úgy legyen, főnök asszony – vágott vissza hetykén. – Gondolod, hogy képes rá?

Ismét sóhajtottam. – Valószínűleg nem, mert én sem tudtam. De őt felteheted egy helikopterre, és onnan kereshet. Talán úgy ki tudja majd szúrni – borzongtam meg. – Tudod, hogy gyűlölök repülni!

– Meglesz. Dolph is megy, ugye? – kérdezte. Hallottam a ruhák zizegését a háttérben, ahogy összeszedte a cuccait és elkezdett öltözködni.

– Nem tudom, ki van kiírva nappali műszakra. Hívd fel az őrsöt és kérdezd meg! Felhívom Eve-t hogy öltözzön és várjon téged.

– Ah, ha már itt tartunk – mondta szerencsétlenül. – Nem kell felhívnod.

Felszaladt az egyik szemöldököm. – Komolyan? – Huncut „jó reggelt”, az általános ingerlékenység hiánya, ágynemű susogás… Oh.

Volt némi zörgés. – Reggelt, Anita! – jött Eve kissé zihálós hangja. – Komolyan rossz az időzítésed, ugye tudod?

– Oh, Istenem! Eve, erre a mentális képre nem volt szükségem! – Most már soha többé nem fogok tudni úgy nézni egyikükre sem, hogy ne pornóképek felvillanását lássam. Velük a főszerepben!

Hallottam Larryt a háttérből kiabálni. – Meló, Eve. Menj öltözni, és add vissza nekem Anitát!

Csak a fejem ráztam. – Ne mondj semmit Larry! Az agyam károsodása már megtörtént! Később majd beszélek veled.

Minden további nélkül leraktam, és minden erőmmel próbáltam kitörölni az agyamból a képeket, ahogy Eve és Larry kamatyolnak. Nagyon, nagyon nehéz volt! Nem mintha bármelyikük is érdekelt volna, de Eve egy szokatlan nő volt. Mindig meglepett még engem is, minden alkalommal, ha elfordultam.

Ha csak egy kicsit is szégyenlősebb lenne, ha egy kicsit távolságtartóbb, magamra emlékeztetne. De túlságosan is nő és társaságkedvelő volt ahhoz, hogy ez akárcsak megforduljon a fejemben. Ő volt a nő, aki szoknyát és magassarkút hord, csak mert megteheti, aki csak azért fitogtatja a szépségét, hogy lássa, ahogy egy férfi, Larry szeme követi minden mozdulatát.

_*** * * *** _

A hajnal már nagyon közel volt. Még Jean-Claude hiánya ellenére a triumvirátusomban is éreztem. Nehéz volt az érzés az agyamban, és csak sokkal fáradtabbá tett. De hogy hová menjek, arról fogalmam sem volt. Amikor Asher átalakította az alsó szinteket, hálószobákat is csináltatott. Négyet, arra tervezve őket, hogy ember vagy alakváltó vendégei lehetnek; vagy amikor nekem, esetleg a lányoknak itt kell maradnunk. És természetesen, Ashernek is meg volt a szobája. De az inkább lakosztály volt, mert Elmerrel osztoztak rajta.

Tudtam, hogy a négyből az egyik most Edwardé, és Jason meg egy másikban lakik. Ez volt az ő állandó rezidenciája, ha épp nem valahol máshol tartózkodott. Reméltem, hogy a másik kettő szabad, de mikor mentem megnézni őket, be voltak zárva, és az egyiken védő varázslat is volt. A falka vargamorja nyilván itt volt.

Sóhajtottam, majd résnyire nyitottam Jason ajtaját, azt remélve, hogy nincs bent, mert talán úgy döntött, hogy valahol máshol játszadozik, de bent aludt. Meztelenül, természetesen, mire gyorsan becsuktam az ajtót, és sűrűn pislogtam, közben azon tűnődve, hogy az éjszakám vajon véget ér-e azelőtt, hogy még valakit meztelenül lássak.

Nyilvánvalóan nem.

Mert mikor bekukkantottam Edwardhoz, hogy megnézzem, hogy van, és lopjak egy takarót, mert majd a nagyteremben a kanapén alszom, épp óvatosan és anyaszült meztelenül sétált a fürdőből az ágya felé, és nagyon jól nézett ki valaki olyanhoz képest, akin kevesebb, mint negyvennyolc órával ezelőtt, jelentős helyreállító műtétet hajtottak végre. Csak arra voltam képes, hogy elvörösödjek, és tátott szájjal álljak ott.

– Csak meg akartam nézni, hogy vagy – motyogtam, ahogy elfordítottam a tekintetem. Nagyjából. – Sajnálom.

Nem mondott semmit, csak figyelt engem azokkal a hideg kék szemeivel, miközben óvatosan leült az ágyra. Mikor a takarót a lábára és az altestére húzta, ismét képes voltam felnézni, de nem tudtam figyelmen kívül hagyni a forró pirulást, ami nem múlt el az arcomról.

– Nem kéne felkelned az ágyból – mondtam, próbálva nem törődni azzal, ahogy a testem reagált a látványára.

Vállat vont. – Lillian egy órája járt itt, hogy ellenőrizze az öltéseket. Kiszedte őket, és azt mondta, óvatosan már közlekedhetek. – Szünetet tartott, majd rám nézett. – Nem fáj.

Ahogy ezt lágyan közölte, a szemeim égni kezdtek. Olyan komoly fájdalmai voltak, olyan hosszú ideig! Annyira más lehet most neki, gondoltam. Biztosan nagyon nehéz lehetett neki, majd abból a pokolból visszatért, csak hogy arcul csapják Annával.

Erre felfordult a gyomrom, már csak attól is, hogy rágondoltam, és behunytam a szemem. – Csak azt akartam megkérdezni, hogy kölcsönkérhetek-e egy takarót? Sajnálom, hogy megzavartalak. – mondtam, közben visszahátráltam az ajtó felé, hogy távozzak.

– Anita – szólt, és a hangja úgy ütött meg, mint egy tonna tégla. – Megkaphatod a takarót.

Kinyitottam a szemem, és halványan rámosolyogtam. – Köszi – suttogtam, majd mentem, hogy elhozzam.

A takaró vastag volt, és egész jónak tűnt arra, hogy kellemesebbé tegyem az éjszakámat a kanapén. Vagy az már reggel lesz? Ezen nem veszünk össze; szóval elkezdtem összehajtani a takarót, és keményen próbáltam nem odanézni, ahol Edward feküdt. Azt hittem, egész jól csinálom, míg a keze be nem fedte az enyémet.

– Mire kell neked? Valaki megsérült? – A tekintete és a hangja komoly volt, üzletszerű. Mintha komolyan aggódna.

Megráztam a fejem. – Nem, nekem lesz. – Kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. – A kanapén alszom. Nincs szabad ágy.

– Nem kell azt tenned – közölte csendesen, lassan és átgondoltan, egyáltalán nem elkapkodva az ajánlatot. – Nem kell a kanapén aludnod. Aludj itt!

– Ez nem jó ötlet! Ez a te ágyad.

– A feleségem vagy – jelentette ki egyszerűen. – Ami az enyém, az a tiéd, és ami a tiéd, az az enyém.

– Legalábbis a válásig – feleltem keserűen.

Vállat vont. – De addig is. – Csak ennyit mondott.

Nem mozdult, mikor lefeküdtem a lepedőre, majd mindkettőnket betakart a takaróval. Nem voltam hajlandó bemászni alá, tudván, hogy meztelenül alszik. De nem vetethettem fel vele semmit, mert az zavarhatná az öltéseket. Amik nem voltak benne többé, emlékeztettem magam. De már túl késő volt, mert lekapcsolta a villanyt, és visszahelyezkedett a párnájára.

Éreztem fészkelődni, majd zavaróan közel a fülemhez meghallottam a hangját. – Nem kell a szélén aludnod. Van elég hely mindkettőnknek – suttogta, a keze a karomon pihent.

– Elég abból, hogy kedves vagy velem – motyogtam, erősen és gyorsan pislogva. Nincs rá szükségem, hogy bárki kedves legyen velem, attól csak elsírom magam.

Azok után, ami ma történt, nincs szükségem rá. És nem is akartam. Addig, amíg figyelmen kívül tudom hagyni, addig nem kell arra emlékeztetnem magam, hogy ez mind az én hibám. Hogy Edward gyűlöl, mert hazudtam neki. Hogy több mint egy tucat ember halott, vagy haldoklik, mert nem tudtam elsőre megölni a revenantot.

Sosem jutott eszembe, hogy már én is az áldozata voltam. Hogy majdnem meghaltam miatta. Talán, ha eszembe jut, nem kezdek el sírni. A könnyek forró csíkot hagytak az arcomon, és az egész testem rázkódott, ahogy próbáltam visszatartani a zokogást. Talán kontroll alatt tarthattam volna, és nem lett volna szükségem senkire, mikor csak Edward volt ott nekem.

Mert pillanatokkal azután, hogy elkezdtem sírni, éreztem, ahogy a karja óvatosan felemelkedik, majd magához húz vele, sovány és szívós testéhez ölel. Ettől csak még jobban sírtam, és a szörnyű vereségtől ilyeneket nyöszörögtem: – Sajnálom – és – Az én hibám. – Bevallottam neki mindent, mikor csak azt akartam, hogy gondolkodás nélkül bocsásson meg nekem.

De szorosan magához ölelve tartott, a hajam simogatta és vigasztalt, míg kisírtam magam, és végül álomba zuhantam.


	12. Chapter 12

Hagyta, hogy kialudjam magam. Nem tudom, hogy oldotta meg, de távol tartott mindenkit, aki felébreszthetett volna, és hagyta, hogy addig aludjak, míg kész vagyok magamtól felébredni. Tizenhárom órát aludtam. A holtak álma, ahogy én hívom. Láttam már Beccát ugyanezt csinálni a hétvégéken, és még mindig kábult volt, mikor végül kitántorgott az ágyból.

Sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer majd én is ezt teszem. Hogy egyáltalán képes vagyok rá.

De Edward hagyott aludni, mert már azelőtt tudta, hogy mire van szüksége a testemnek, hogy én tudtam volna. Vagy csak hajlandó volt elfogadni a bennem lévő fáradságot ahelyett, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyta volna, mint én. Évek óta nem foglalkoztam vele, mióta Anna baba volt. Csak ott volt. De most már nem volt ott, mert _aludtam_.

Nagyon furcsa volt felébredni abban a nagy ágyban. Furcsa, mert nem magamtól ébredtem. Arra ébredtem, hogy egy meleg test tart engem, a fejem az álla alá dugva, és a karom a dereka köré fonódva. Ő is aludt, jöttem rá, ahogy hátrahúzódtam nyújtózkodni. Aludt és jobban nézett ki, mint bármikor azóta, hogy visszajött.

Edward arca kezdett kitelni, ahogy a teste is. A jó étel és a pihenés összhangban volt vele. A szeme alatti karikák többé már nem voltak olyan sötétek, és elmosolyodtam, mikor megláttam, hogy a keze a teste mellett ökölbe van szorítva. Ezelőtt nem volt képes rá. És most újra meg tudja tenni.

Kicsusszantam az ágyból, és felkaptam egy apró táskát az ágy lábától. Ismerős volt. A vészhelyzetes táskám, amit állandóan összepakolva, és a Jeep hátuljába gyömöszölve tartok. Valaki, valószínűleg Jason, ment és megkereste, majd olyan helyen hagyta, ahol megtalálom. Hálás voltam érte. A fürdőszoba felé vettem az irányt, hogy rendbe szedjem magam.

A víz pont olyan forró volt, mint amilyennek akartam, bepárásította a levegőt, én pedig alaposan lecsutakoltam magam. Mikor kimásztam a víz alól, egy törölközővel annyira megtöröltem a hajam, amennyire csak tudtam, majd hátrakötöttem. Aztán a ruhák következtek. Egy régi farmer, ami már puhára lett hordva, egy fehér felső, és egy világoslila ing, hogy elrejtse a válltokot.

Visszarángattam a csizmámat, majd felkaptam a levetett ruháimat, és a táskába dobtam őket. Majd a válltokba csúsztattam a karjaim, és visszaraktam a Browningot a helyére, ahová tartozik, végül kimentem, hogy szembenézzek Edwarddal és a világ többi részével.

A szoba nem volt üres, mikor kiléptem; a pára követett a nyitott ajtón keresztül. Lillian Edward lábát vizsgálta, és Cherry, Asher és Elmer figyelték. Lillian mosolygott és halkan beszélgetett Edwarddal, szóval elmentem mellettük, egyenesen Asherhez.

– Mennyi az idő? – kivittem az órát Edward átmeneti szobájából, hogy ne bosszankodjon az idő múlása miatt. De most azon tűnődtem, hogy mennyi előnye lehet a revenantnak velem szemben.

– Negyed nyolc, _cherie_ – válaszolt. Rámosolyogtam, csókot nyomtam heges arcára.

– Valakinek tényleg fel kellett volna ébresztenie engem – mondtam, majd kisiettem az ajtón.

Két telefonhívással később Dolph megígérte, hogy értem jön és felvesz, míg Larry telefonon keresztül tájékoztatott. A kórházban volt az áldozatokkal és azok családtagjaival. Azóta, hogy reggel otthagytam őket, három meghalt közülük, és Larry most magyarázza el a hozzátartozóknak privátan és nagy nyilvánosság előtt is, hogy mik a lehetőségeik most, hogy a szeretteiket egy revenant ölte meg.

Szóba sem került, hogy a személy esetleg újjáéled, mivel annak az esélye nem volt valami nagy. Amiről szó volt, az a támogató csoportok, a pszichiáterek, azok a személyek, akik tudnak nekik segíteni abban, hogy megbirkózzanak a történtekkel. Nem volt könnyű, és több ember is szünetet kért, mielőtt Larry befejezte volna a mondókáját. És még mindig csak az első családnál tartott.

Elkaptam az egyik szünetben, míg a család sírt és egymást próbálta vigasztalni. Elmondta, hogy Eve még mindig a levegőben van, a revenantot követi mindenfelé a városban. Úgy gondolják, hogy a csatornát használja közlekedésre, de nem tudnak meghatározni egy pontos helyszínt, mert már besötétedett, és túl sok másik vámpír volt kint az utcákon ahhoz, hogy leszűkítsék a célpont helyzetét.

De az rendben volt, már itt voltam és ma éjjel megtalálom, ha belehalok is megtalálom!

Épp csak leraktam Larryvel a telefont, mikor Lillian, nyomában Elmerrel, kijött a szobából. Asher és Cherry nyilvánvalóan maradtak, hogy Edwarddal beszéljenek. Gondoltam kellemes változás az egész napos fekvéshez képest, még akkor is, ha többé már nem volt megláncolva. Még mindig nem tudtam, ki engedte el őt, de ki kell derítenem és megköszönnöm neki.

Lillian mosolygott, ami boldoggá tett. Azt jelentette, hogy a dolgok jól mennek. – Holnap megcsinálhatod a rituálédat – közölte minden bevezető nélkül.

Szélesen elvigyorodtam. – Az nagyszerű. Holnap délutánra száz százalékos lesz?

Bólintott. – Megcsináltad, Anita! – közölte. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy működni fog, pláne nem Halálon. De te megoldottad.

Vállat vontam, próbáltam nem kényelmetlenül érezni magam. – Nem én voltam. Nem csináltam semmit azon kívül, hogy leszállítottam nektek.

Lillian felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. – Ha te mondod. Vissza kell mennem, más betegek is vannak, hisz tudod.

Összezavarodva figyeltem, ahogy távozik, majd dobtam egy mosolyt Elmernek. – Minden rendben, Elmer?

Bólintott. – Csak szeretném, ha már vége lenne ennek az egésznek. Minél hosszabb ideig van összekapcsolva velünk, annál nehezebb lesz elengedni a kötésből.

A szemöldököm összeszaladt, ahogy a homlokomat ráncoltam. – Nem fog fájni neki holnap, mikor megtöröm a jeleket rajta, ugye? – kérdeztem, hezitálva, amiért egyáltalán megfontolom, hogy esetleg nem leszek képes szabaddá tenni Edwardot.

– Ő rendben lesz – mormolta Elmer. – Asher miatt aggódom.

Attól, ahogy ezt mondta, kikerekedett a szemem. Mindazon évek alatt, míg Asher és Elmer együtt voltak, soha semmit nem láttam, ami több mint professzionális kapcsolatra utalt volna. Senki más sem, még a leopárdok vagy farkasok sem. Túl bizonytalan volt, mert az illatuk folyton egymáson volt a táplálkozás miatt.

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egy sokkal intimebb kapcsolat dinamikáját láttam kettejük közt. Elmer aggódott Asher miatt. Aggódott a szeretője miatt, a szerelme miatt. Láttam az arcán, a szemében. Ugyanaz az arckifejezés volt, amit mostanában gyakran viselek én is, amikor Edwardra és arra gondolok, hogy mi történhetett vele, míg nem voltunk együtt.

Gyengéden a vállára tettem a kezem. – Asher rendben lesz. Ő maga mondta.

Elmer sóhajtott. – Tudom, hogy mit mondott. Csak aggódom – suttogta.

Hogy Asher honnan tudta, fogalmam sincs, hacsak Elmer nem kezdte beengedni őt az elméjébe. Eleinte nem úgy tűnt, mintha hagyná, de gondolom, a dolgok változnak. Ám most ott volt, hirtelen csak úgy feltűnt a semmiből. Tudtam, hogy ez egy trükk, hogy megbabrálta az agyunkat a tudtunk nélkül, és valószínűleg fel sem tűnt neki; ő is ugyanazokra a trükkökre támaszkodik, mint amit Jean-Claude maga is használt a város irányításához.

A karjai már Elmer körül voltak, Elmer meg visszaölelte, arcát Asher sápadt torkához szorítva. Asher felemelte a kezét, hogy szorosan magához húzza, a másikkal Elmer haját simogatta. Hallottam a halk suttogást, amivel Asher próbálta megnyugtatni Elmert. Én nem voltam olyan biztos a dolgokban.

Ha Elmer kételkedik, a rituálé talán túl veszélyes ahhoz, hogy használjuk. De Edward hozzáadása a párosukhoz, még csak egy működőképes triumvirátust sem hozna létre. Ő nem volt mágiahasználó. Még csak meg sem tudná próbálni. A metafizikai és mágikus világ szemében ő egy semmi volt.

Szóval felmásztam a lépcsőkön, hogy a fuvaromra várjak, míg átgondolom a lehetőségeket. Vagy azok hiányát.

_*** * * *** _

Ismét hajnal volt, és még csak az ágy közelébe se jutottam. Ha egyszer visszajutok a Cirkuszba, még mindig le kell zuhanyoznom és lemosnom magamról a vért meg a mocskot, ami beborított. Utána még fel kell hívnom a lányokat, hogy ellenőrizzem őket. És még azután sem bújhatok ágyba. Még mindig fel kell készülnöm a rituáléra, ami felszabadítja Edwardot.

És nem csak nekem kellett felkészülnöm. Fel kell készítenem az áldozatot is. Voltak varázsigék és gyógynövények, na meg más egyéb nem túl izgalmas mágikus dolgok, amik eléggé „megtisztítják” az áldozatot ahhoz, hogy elfogadható legyen. Természetesen amit én akartam, az nem valódi megtisztítás volt. Sokkal inkább azt kellett bizonyítanom, hogy az áldozat nem érdemli meg, hogy éljen. Ennek nem kéne túl bonyolultnak lennie, gondoltam.

Szóval mikor Zerbrowski kidobott a Cirkusznál (mocskos célozgatások kíséretében), egyenesen Edward szobája és zuhanyzója felé indultam. Túl korán volt hozzá, hogy bárki más ébren legyen, és ha esetleg Edward sincs, őszintén szólva kevésbé kell aggódnom amiatt, hogy meztelenül rám nyit. Nem mintha nem látott volna már ezelőtt úgy. Már mindent látott, amim van, és még annál is többet.

Tulajdonképp nem gondoltam komolyan, hogy ébren lesz. Szóval rendesen meglepődtem, mikor ülve, pizsamába öltözve és könyvet olvasva találtam. Engem várt.

Mikor besétáltam, felkelt és már mellettem is volt; sokkal gyorsabban mozgott, mint amire számítottam, szinte olyan gyorsan, mint ahogy régen megszoktam tőle. A keze már a karomon volt, és láttam, ahogy a rajta lévő vért vizsgálgatja, a sebet keresve, ami elég rossz ahhoz, hogy tetőtől talpig véres legyek tőle.

– Hol sérültél meg? – kérdezte. – Miért nem vittek a kórházba?

Óvatosan eltoltam, mert még mindig túlságosan aggódtam a testét borító sebhelyek miatt, az ujjak miatt, amik miattam kerültek rá. – Jól vagyok, Edward. Nem az én vérem – közöltem mosolyogva.

Két lépésre voltam tőle, mikor halkan hozzátettem. – Legalábbis nem az összes. – Így nem hazudtam neki ismét. Sokkal jobban odafigyeltem még az apró, ártalmatlan hazugságokra is, amivel az emberek nem is foglalkoznak.

– Anita.

A hangja, mint a jég futott végig a gerincemen. Megfordultam.

– Akkor mutasd meg a tiédet – utasított, és már csak a mondatban lévő egyszerű parancstól is meg akartam magam makacsolni. De tudtam, hogy holnapig itt harcolunk rajta, ha csak nem mutatom meg neki egyszerűen. És nem volt olyan rossz a helyzet. Komolyan, nem volt az. Leginkább csak zúzódás. De ami nem az volt… Nos, az rosszul festett.

Lecsúsztattam az ingem, így ott álltam a farmerban és a fölsőmben, majd megfordultam, hogy láthassa a bal oldalamat. Az anyagon rongyos szélű szakadás volt, és véres, tépett hús látszott ki alóla. Aszfalt darabkák, föld, levelek, gallyacskák és még pár kavics is volt beleragadva.

Úgy nézett ki, mintha végigvonszoltak volna a földön, ami nagyjából fedte is az igazságot. Vonszolva, rugdosva és dobva. Mindez egyetlen éjszaka alatt. Csak így tovább!

Az ujjai nagyon gyengédek voltak, miközben felemelte a trikót, és meglátta a legrosszabb részét a sebnek. A látványtól felszisszent. – Anita – mondta halkan. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy nincs szükséged orvosra?

Megráztam a fejem. – Nem segítene semmit. Meg fog gyógyulni a seb. Bár nem olyan gyorsan, mint a tieid – feleltem neki egy mosoly kíséretében –, de azért elég gyorsan.

Azt hittem letudtuk a dolgot. Nem tudom, hogy honnan tudta, mivel mi egészen biztosan nem osztoztunk olyan kötésen, mint Asher és Elmer. De tudta. Az ing nemtörődöm módon lógott le a csuklómról, gondolom túlságosan is lezseren. A marka az alkaromra zárult, és teljesen lehúzta rólam az inget.

Megharaptak.

Szakadt szélű agyar nyomok voltak rajtam, ahol a revenant belém harapott, és állat módjára magával vonszolt. Én követtem el a roncsolás nagy részét, ahogy küzdöttem és végül kiszabadultam. De attól még meg voltam harapva. Még ha nem is állt fent a veszélye, hogy a revenant teremtményévé váljak, attól még meg voltam harapva. Láttam a szemében, hogy ez elég rossz volt.

– A-ni-ta – mondta, minden szótagot külön ejtve. – Istenem – suttogta.

– Nem vészes – suttogtam, miközben próbáltam kihúzni a kezem a markából. – Nem vészes.

– Minden rendben – mondtam erősebb hangon. – Rendben leszek.

Csak nézett engem, ahogy ismét felkaptam az ingem, és a csuklóm köré tekertem. Még mindig utánam bámult, mikor becsuktam a fürdő ajtaját magam mögött, és nekidőlve lerogytam.


	13. Chapter 13

Mikor végeztem a zuhannyal, már várt engem. Nem vehettem vissza ugyanazt a ruhát, ami addig rajtam volt, így egy nagy törölközőbe csavartam magam, ami a térdem alattig eltakart. Szorosan magamra tekertem, így nekifeszült az oldalamon lévő sebnek, és ez remélhetőleg megakadályozza majd, hogy túlságosan sok vér szivárogjon belőle. Egy kisebb kéztörlő meg a csuklóm köré volt tekerve. Ez a seb mélyebb volt, és még mindig vérzett, de ezek a dolgok nem jelentettek rám veszélyt.

Ha elvéreznék belőlük, már rég megtörtént volna, még mielőtt visszaértem a Cirkuszba. De nem változtatott a dolgon, mert az nem fog megtörténni.

Edward gézzel és kötszerrel volt körülvéve, valamint más orvosi jellegű dolgokkal, amivel én semmit nem akartam kezdeni. Azok mindig a kórházra emlékeztettek, és gyűlöltem őket. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy magamtól is gyógyulok, hát nem? Gyors pillantást vetettem a csuklómra, hogy megbizonyosodjam róla. Yeah. Gyógyulok. Csak nem olyan gyorsan, mint Edward. Végül is, én csak a triumvirátusom túlélő harmadik tagja voltam. 

– Nem kell ezt csinálnod, Edward – mondtam, ahogy megragadott és lehúzott maga mellé az ágyra.

– De igen, kell! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy nyílt sebekkel rohangálj fel-alá. Az csak a bajt vonzza.

A keze a csuklóm fölött röpködött, ahogy szépen összeragasztotta és bekente, majd tiszta, fehér gézzel bekötözte. El kellett ismernem, hogy ő nyert. Közel nem vérzett annyira, miután beragasztotta, és összehúzta a széleket. Így most már valószínűleg hegesedni sem nagyon fog.

– Oké, igazad volt – motyogtam undorodva.

– Általában az van – felelte szelíden. – Hagy lássam az oldalad!

Rózsaszínre pirultam. Egy dolog ezt objektívan kijelenteni. Egy másik hagyni, hogy lásson mindent, amim van, újra. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy meg tudom tenni, de nem sok választást hagyott, ahogy kibontotta a csomót, ami a törölközőt összezárva tartotta a mellemnél, és hátrahajtotta. Az leesett, felfedve a melleimet, mire a sérült oldali karomat felkaptam, hogy eltakarjam a mellkasomat.

Felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét, de nem mondott semmit. Csak kigombolta a pizsama fölsőjét és odaadta nekem, nem kommentálva, ahogy magamra rángattam. Majd felemelte az egyik oldalát, és megvizsgálta a sérülést. Lefeküdtem, így könnyebben láthatta, és próbáltam nem arra gondolni, hogy az oldalamon Edward ujjai futnak végig könnyedén.

Nem volt jó ötlet erre gondolni, pláne nem akkor, mikor csak azért teszi, hogy összefoltozzon. De az ujjai megtorpantak a csípőmön, majd előre csúsztak a hasamra, miközben én még mindig arról próbáltam meggyőzni magam, hogy épp semmi nem történik.

– Az nem úgy volt, hogy a jelekkel nem maradnak sebhelyeid? – kérdezte.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdeztem, miközben felültem.

A keze a hasam alján volt, a terhességi csíkokat követte, amik az Annával való terhességből maradtak. Erre nem tudtam, hogy mit mondjak. Így nem feleltem semmit, csak visszafeküdtem, és nem foglalkoztam vele, hogy hogyan érint meg, míg vissza nem tért az oldalamhoz és be nem kötözött. El kellet ismernem, gyakorlatias volt, és tudta, hogy mit csinál. Mikor felültem és oldalt fordultam, a ragtapasz nem húzódott rajtam, a kötözés pedig nem mozdult el.

– Köszönöm – mondtam halkan, mikor elkészült. Szorosan a derekam köré tekertem a törülközőt, hogy ne csússzon le, és próbáltam rámosolyogni. – Mennem kell előkészíteni a dolgokat délutánra. – Megálltam, egy pillanatig gondolkodtam. Majd fehér zászlót ajánlottam. – Felhívnád a lányokat, hogy jól vannak-e, kérlek?

A mosoly, amit kaptam, elérte a szemét is. Több mint megkönnyebbülés volt tudni, hogy még mindig képes mosolyogni. És rám is. Talán lehetünk barátok, mikor ez az egész véget ért. Vagy legalább nem leszünk majd ellenségek.

_*** * * *** _

A délután gyorsan eljött. Szinte túl gyorsan. De befejeztem a tisztító ceremóniát még mielőtt a valódi rituálé elkezdődött volna, és még mindig maradt elég idő felkészülni. Volt pár különleges dolog, aminek meg kellett lennie, a többi esetleges vagy szabadon választott volt. Bármelyiket is választod, hinni kell benne, de az állandók főként engem és az áldozatot érintették.

Az áldozat megtisztításával már kész voltam, és felajánlottam megtekintésre az északi szélnek, az igazság szelének. Jóváhagyással és fájó torokkal végeztem, egy hosszadalmas ráolvasás és kántálás miatt, de megérte, hogy tudjam az áldozat elfogadható ahhoz, hogy megpróbáljuk a rituálét. A siker eléggé valószínű volt.

El kellett végeznem a saját megtisztításomat, ami a vágyott célon való meditációt igényelt, na meg azon a személyen, akinek a nevében kérelmezem, Edwardon. Igényelt még egy apró vérfelajánlást a részemről, hogy megállapíthassák, hogy a szándékaim őszinték, és nem akarom kihasználni a hatalmat, ami nem az enyém.

Szerintem az, hogy ennyi erőt áldozok arra, hogy ez az egy kérés rendben legyen, és a vágás a karomon, amit magamon ejtettem, és azóta már fényes fehér heggé gyógyult, bizonyítékul szolgált. Ez volt a jel, hogy a kérelmem elfogadható, és engedélyt kapok rá, hogy végig csináljam a könyörgést. Reményt adott nekem, hogy bárki is figyel, az valóban figyel, és igazságos és becsületes lesz.

_*** * * *** _

Asherrel és Edwarddal egy melléképület-félében találkoztam, ahol a saját egyszervolt temetőnk volt. Minden test, ami ide volt temetve, Phillipet is beleértve, négy évvel ezelőtt ki lett hantolva és tisztességes temetést és sírt kapott. Ez most megtisztított föld volt, amit szinte már szentnek, áldottnak nevezhettünk. De sosem szentelte fel egyetlen templom papja sem, csak a falka vargamorja használta többször is fehér mágiára, és az én nekromanciám kicsit szürkébb mágiája lengte be.

Elmer nemrég jött át ide az áldozattal, de nekem csak Edwardra és Asherre volt szükségem a kör megrajzolásához, az ő vérük kellett az aktiválásához. Ha kész, Elmer hozhatja az áldozatot, és a kör közepére helyezi, mi négyen meg a kör meghatározott pontjaira állunk, amit akár égtájaknak is hívhatunk, ahogy Marianne tanította nekem, én pedig nekik.

Mágia vagy sem, nekik kellett a meghatározott égtájakat szólítaniuk; én egyszerre csak egy helyen lehetek. De annyi mágiát tölthetek a terembe, hogy még Edward szavainak is nagyobb súlya lesz, mágikusabb lesz. Mágikus, mint az, ahogy megérint engem.

Felsóhajtottam, ahogy letérdeltem a homokkal, amit a kör lefektetéséhez használtam. Hasonló volt ahhoz, mint amit Dominga használt, de az ő szándékai gonoszok voltak, míg az enyémek nem. Csak az számított, hogy a vér, amit felajánlottam, hogy bizonyítsam a szándékaim, bele lett építve ezzel a homokkal a körbe, ahogy Asher és Edward vére szintén elkeveredett benne.

Nem akartam, hogy bármi is átlépje azt a kört.

Majdnem tíz percembe került a külső kört kántálva megrajzolni, minden lefektetett centijébe erőt préselve. A belső kört könnyedén lefektettem. Az csak kb három láb átmérőjű volt. Elég hely egy kisebb állat vagy férfi számára ahhoz, hogy gond nélkül álljon. Hagytam egy nyílást, így az áldozatot mágiával zárhattam be.

A külső kör sokkal nagyobb volt, tíz láb, vagy még több, és nyitva volt hagyva számunkra azért, hogy beléphessünk. Meghagytam egy kis zacskónyi homokot, hogy az áldozatot és magunkat is bezárhassam vele a körbe. Mire befejeztem az alapokat, már majdnem idő volt, így intettem Ashernek és Edwardnak, hogy foglalják el helyüket a kör keleti és a nyugati pontjain. Enyém lesz a déli, Elmeré pedig az északi irány.

Észak az igazságért, és Elmer volt az, aki azt akarta, hogy Asher biztonságban legyen a rituálé alatt. Dél az enyém, mert én voltam a bosszú megszemélyesítője. Az én kezem lesz véres az áldozattól. Kelet és nyugat. Asher és Edward. Az egymással szemben lévő pontok egyesítése, az igazság és bosszú együttesének szükségességéből.

Nem az égtájak tradicionális elnevezése, tudom. De saját igényeinkhez igazítottuk az alkotóelemeket. Néhányat jobban is a többinél, futott át az agyamon, ahogy lesimítottam a köntöst, amit a köpenyem felett viseltem. 

Asher és Edward a saját sarkpontjaikon álltak, nyugodtan, lazán. Erősen. És mindegyikük gyönyörű volt a maga módján, Asher 16. századi ruhájától kezdve, Edward hétköznapi farmeréig és ingéig.

A lábuk csupasz volt, ez volt az egyetlen öltözködési követelmény. Elmer is mezítláb lesz majd, ahogy én is az voltam. Nekem, mint kérelmezőnek, köpenyt kellett viselnem, ami festetlen, tiszta pamutból készült. Nagyon puha volt, és kézzel készült, a gyapotszedéstől az utolsó öltésig bezárólag.

Ez Marianne ajándéka volt, mert megtudta, hogy megpróbálom a rituálét, és tisztában volt vele, hogy milyen nehéz beszerezni ezeket a fajta dolgokat az általánosan elérhető forrásoktól. Így elment a saját kovenjéhez, és ők elkészítették nekem. Gyönyörű ajándék volt, mivel teljességgel érintetlen volt az gépek és a tudomány emberi mágiájától.

Az a két dolog volt a legnagyobb probléma a rituáléval. Én nem valami bukott istenségtől vagy elfelejtett istentől kértem, hogy törje meg a jeleket. Azoktól az istenektől kértem, akik valóban léteznek. Bebizonyítottak, erőteljesek. És nagyon feyek.

Kockázatos volt. De ők olyan rég elszakadtak már a faerie-től, hogy még távolról sem hasonlítottak egyetlen Sidhére sem, akikkel valaha is találkoztam. De nem vállalhattam annak a kockázatát, hogy valami olyat viseljek, amit a hideg vas már beszennyezett, szándékosan, vagy sem, és felborítsa az egyensúlyt. És én voltam az, aki szívességet kért. Szóval tökéletesnek kellett lennem.

Tökéletes volt, abszolút tökéletes. Minden terv szerint ment, mígnem Elmer bevezette az áldozatot, meztelenül. Az áldozat egyáltalán nem viselhetett ruhát, még a láncokat is eltávolítottuk, mikor már a belső körben állt. A csuklyát még levesszük a fejéről és kész is lesz, én meg ott leszek, hogy bezárjam a körbe, míg csak szükségem nem lesz a vérére.

Láttam, hogy Edward szeme elkerekedik, a szemöldöke felszalad, ahogy megfordult, hogy rám meredjen a körön kívülre, ahol arra várva térdeltem, hogy Elmer levegye a bilincseket és a csuklyát az áldozatról. Edward még emlékezett rá, hogy volt idő, mikor a múltban visszautasítottam a fehér kecske használatát – futott át a fejemen, miközben őt figyeltem. 

De ő azt nem tudta, hogy a férfi, akit ma megölök, egyszer már kész volt elvenni az életem, és a lányokét is ezelőtt. És sosem bánta meg a bűneit, még azután sem, hogy átadtam Ashernek játszadozni. Nem éreztem szükségét a megölésének, Asher meg nem látta értelmét. Így bezárta és életben tartotta, etette, de nem engedte ki, csak a bűnein elmélkedhetett.

Az egyetlen dolog, amit valaha tett, hogy megpróbált megszökni és megölni engem, hogy bosszút álljon Van Cleefért. Szóval nem, nem volt bennem megbánás vagy kétely a megölésével kapcsolatban. És még csak nem is hidegvérű gyilkosság lesz. Szerelemért lesz. És igazságért, ha létezik olyan. Mert mindaz után, amin Edward átment, nem érdemli meg, hogy továbbra is ez a megtört lény maradjon, mint ahogy azt sem, hogy egy vámpírhoz legyen kötve az élete további részére.

Elmer, mikor készen állt elengedni a foglyot lepillantott rám, én meg bólintottam. – Csináld! – A kezemben egy maréknyi homokkal készen álltam. Levette a láncokat, maga mögé hajította, keresztül a külső kör peremén, és hallottam, ahogy többször is megpattant, mígnem csúszva megállt. A csuklya volt a következő, egy szempillantás alatt lerántotta, majd kilépett a körből, én meg homokot és erőt töltöttem bele, hogy lezárjam.

Éreztem, ahogy egy számomra szinte fájdalmas, majdnem hallható pukkanással a kör működésbe lép. Felnéztem, és egy sápadt, de még mindig izmos férfit láttam maga elé bámulni, készen a fenyegetés legkisebb jelére is robbanni. Készen az ölésre menekülés közben; a tekintetét hidegvérű gyilkosság színezte meg. Láttam a véres aurát, ami a mágiám miatt számomra láthatóan körüllengte. Teli volt halállal, egy beteges, vöröses barna-fekete iszap.

Köze nem volt ahhoz a vakító zöldes-arany energiához, ami Elmer körül örvénylett, vagy a kék-fehér lángokhoz Asher vékony alakja körül. Még Edwarddal összehasonlítva sem volt hasonlóság. Edward aurája nem volt olyan erős, mint a miénk, fáradt volt, épphogy gyógyult, és még mindig sérült belül. De ettől még szinte érintetlen volt azoktól a hatásoktól, amik a belső körömben álló gyilkost körülvették. Edward energiája tiszta volt, ropogós napsárga, és csak a vér és a halál leghalványabb szálai futottak keresztül rajta.

Meglepetés volt számomra, hogy így láthattam, hogy tényleges bizonyítékát kaptam, hogy Edward nem volt olyan rossz, mint ahogy egyszer gondoltam, ahogy néhány ember még mindig hitte róla. Azt kívántam, hogy kiterjeszthessem a látásom hatalmát mindenkire, így ők is láthassák, hogy ők is tudják, hogy Edward egy jó ember.

De ez vágyálom volt; így felálltam, a kezeim rezzenéstelenek, ahogy Elmert a helyére irányítottam. Majd én is a saját sarokpontomra mentem, és bezártam a külső kör bejáratát, majd körbefordultam, hogy megbizonyosodjak arról, hogy minden rendben van. Minden frankónak tűnt, még a külső kör is az én erőmtől ciripelt, egy tompa morgás az agyam hátuljában. Éreztem az állkapcsomban, és a tarkómban. Megnyugtató volt, azt jelentette, hogy valami rendjén ment, hogy minden rendben volt.

Ez épp csak átfutott az agyamon, és Edwardra mosolyogtam, mikor az áldozat megfordult, tett egy teljes kört, majd végül meglátta a köröm negyedik sarokpontját. Edwardot. És elmosolyodott.

Láttam, ahogy Edward arca hirtelen elsápad, a keze remegni kezd, az apró lépést, amit hátrafelé tett, még mielőtt felfogta volna. Épp időben léptem előre ahhoz, hogy lássam, hogy egy beteges mosoly terül el az áldozat arcán. Abban a pillanatban éreztem, ahogy a világ kicsúszik a talpam alól, amikor visszanéztem Edwardra.

A helyesség érzete, ami pillanatokkal ezelőtt még ott volt, eltűnt annak fényében, bármi is történt kettejük közt; a kezem megfeszült a tiszta fehér pamuton. A körmeim átszúrták az anyagot, egy keményet nyeltem, és még egy lépést tettem előre. Majd meghallottam. – Sírásó – mondta az áldozat.

Edward szája kissé elnyílt, a nyelve kivillant, hogy megnyalja az ajkát. – Reaper* – suttogta. Még egy pillanat eltelt, majd hozzá tette: – Thomas.

Az áldozat, Thomas, ismét mosolygott. – Hiányoltunk, szépfiú. Gyere, adj egy csókot nekünk!

_* Reaper jelentése: arató, kaszás_


	14. Chapter 14

Edward tett egy lépést hátrafelé, a lába majdnem súrolta az erőkört, mire összerezzentem, mert éreztem, ahogy az kihajlik, hogy helyet adjon a neki préselődő félelemnek. Félelem, harag és _düh_. Vettem egy lélegzetet, hogy kontrolláljam magam, nem akartam megijeszteni, nehogy attól lépjen hátra. Az erő, ami visszaütne rám, nem ölne meg, legalábbis nem hinném, de _fájna_.

És tönkretenné a rituálét, és sokkal nehezebbé tenné az újbóli megpróbálását. És azt sem akartam megkockáztatni, hogy valakit eléggé felbosszantsunk ahhoz, hogy sose fogadják el a könyörgésem. Nincs az az isten!

Kinyújtottam a karom, és erőt nyomtam a körbe, annyit, amennyit csak az ésszerűség engedett, megerősítvén azt, így az majd nekifeszül Edwardnak, ha megérinti. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit tehettem, és csak reméltem, hogy a lába nem érinti a homokot. Ha az megtörténik, túl késő lesz.

– Edward – szóltam. – Előre kell lépned. El kell távolodnod a kör szélétől, vagy megtöröd és elpusztítod a mágiát.

Kék szeme rám villant, majd vissza Thomasra, de azért tett egy kis lépést előre. Sokkal kisebbet, mint amit hátrafelé tett, de a szándék megvolt. Tett még egy apró csoszogó lépést előre, mire Thomas leguggolt.

– Ez az, Edward – mondta sziszegős suttogással. – Gyerünk, gyere ide hozzám. Jó lesz, ugye? – cukkolta, ahogy Edward olyan mozdulatlanul állt, mint egy szikla, ami próbál nem mozdulni. Láttam, ahogy magában harcol, és ahogy a sajt akarata elbukik, amikor mégis megmozdult.

Nehéz lett volna eltéveszteni; úgy nézett ki, mint aki felkészült a menekülésre. Ez nem az az Edward volt, akit ismertem. Ez az az Edward volt, aki megtört és sosem gyógyult meg tökéletesen. Az az Edward, jöttem rá, akit megkínoztak, mégpedig az a szörnyeteg ott az áldozati körben. Tettem egy lépést előre, csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy megvédjem, vagy megnyugtassam őt.

Szüksége volt rá, szükségünk volt erre, hogy haladjunk, hogy folytassuk, és megtörjük a jeleket. Hogy ismét egésszé tegyük őt, hogy segítsük ismét Edwarddá lenni, az én Edwardommá, aki sosem rezzenne össze, bárkitől is érkezik a fenyegetés, nem számít, hogy ők bántották-e vagy sem. Thomas nem bánthatja többé, mától soha többé nem árthat neki.

Arról én gondoskodom!

De a mozdulatomra Thomas felém fordult, összehúzta a szemét, és előrelendült. – Ribanc! – ordított közben.

Hallottam, ahogy Edward a nevemet kiálltja, láttam a szemem sarkából, ahogy felém ugrik, miközben én továbbra is mozdulatlanul álltam a helyemen.

Edward mellettem volt, a karja körülöttem, hátrahúzott és el a feltételezett támadástól, majd ráébredt, hogy Thomas sosem tett többet egy lépésnél. Fejjel előre nekirontott a kör mágiájának, ami visszahajította a másik oldalnak, amitől összeesett és elkábult, mert a kör pulzált az erőtől. A szája és az orra vérzett, és az egyik szeme körül egy zúzódás kezdett formálódni.

És továbbra is teljesen ellenőrzés alatt volt.

– Ő nem tud… – Nem tudja átlépni a kört? – kérdezte Edward. Megráztam a fejem, és a kísérteties arckifejezése kezdett kissé enyhülni. – Nem tud megérinteni engem – suttogta. – Ő miért nem tudja átlépni a kört, de én igen?

Mosolyogtam és a karjára tettem a kezem. – Ez mágia. – Csak a homlokát ráncolta nekem, annyira a normális önmagának tűnt, hogy elnevettem magam.

– Az a kör egy tároló, egy börtön. A miénk pedig egy kizáró. Ő nem tud kijönni az övéből, és senki sem tud belépni a miénkbe. De csak ennyi.

– Szóval mi be tudunk lépni az övébe? – kérdezte.

Bólintottam. – Be- és ki tudunk lépni belőle, mert a mi vérünk adja a kör erejét.

A szeme összeszűkült. – Egy darabban kell lennie ahhoz, hogy a rituálé működjön?

Nem tudtam, hogy erre mit mondjak. Elmondhatom az igazat, hogy minél sötétebb az erő Thomas körül, annál inkább elfogadhatóvá válik áldozatként. De nem voltam benne biztos, hogy el akarom-e mondani Edwardnak, hogy a szart is kiverheti az áldozatból, az csak segíti a varázslatot. Aggódtam, hogy véletlenül megölné Thomast.

Mert láttam már ezt a tekintetet a szemeiben ezelőtt. Ugyanaz a hideg tűz volt, ami akkor égett benne, mikor Petert és Beccát oly sok évvel ezelőtt elrabolták. Majd Becca ismételt elrabláskor, ezúttal Annával együtt, azon az éjjel, mikor eltűnt.

De túl sokáig hallgattam, és láttam rajta, hogy már anélkül is tudja a választ, hogy bármit is mondanék. A szája sötét mosolyra húzódott, majd megfordult, a körhöz sétált és átlépett rajta, a korábbi figyelmeztetésem után figyelve arra, hogy a homokot ne érintse.

A hajánál fogva állította lábra Thomast, hátrarántva a fejét, amitől a fickó zihálni kezdett, mikor a fájdalom a fejbőrébe hasított. A mosoly még mindig ott volt, de minden pillanattal sötétebb lett.

– Hello, Thomas – dorombolta. A keze megfeszült a férfi haján, a másik pedig Thomas torkára fonódott. – Hosszú, hosszú ideje volt.

Thomas a torkához emelte a kezét, hogy lerángassa Edwardét magáról, de Edward nyersen felnevetett. – Ezúttal másként van, ugye? Nem vagyok megkötözve. Többé nem tehetsz meg velem bármit, amit csak akarsz.

Egy pillanatig eltűnődtem rajta, hogy Edward átlép-e egy újabb határt. Hogy megöli-e, vagy legalábbis megnyomorítja-e Thomast bosszúból. De egy részem nem tudta volna érte hibáztatni. Thomas bántotta őt, méghozzá komolyan. Még csak nem is akartam belegondolni abba, ami átfutott az agyamon, mert attól csak én magam akartam megölni a pasast.

Tudtam, hogy Thomas bántotta Edwardot. A színtiszta félelem, ami először ott volt, mielőtt még ez a fortyogó düh átvette a helyét, elég bizonyíték volt. De hogy _hogyan_ bántotta Edwardot… Nem. Nem akartam belegondolni.

Thomas felmosolygott Edwardra, a harag nyilvánvaló volt. – Még több sebhelyet akarsz, Sírásó? – nyögte ki, ahogy Edward keze megfeszült a gégéjén. – Te többet akarsz, ismétlést!

Edward megrázta a fejét. – Ó, nem. Én bosszút akarok!

Ledobta Thomast; hagyta térdre esni, majd beletérdelt az arcába. Thomas felnyögött az ütéstől, és csak úgy dőlt a vére. Az orra eltört; láttam az ellaposodott, összezúzott alakjából, ahogy most az arcán elhelyezkedett. Edward hátra lépett, mielőtt a vér jobban is összekenhette volna, mint az a kis folt a térdén.

A mozdulattól a körön kívül került, és térdre ereszkedett, a könyökét a térdén pihentetve, és félre billentett fejjel bámult Thomasra. – Megölhetnélek – közölte társalgási stílusban.

– Akkor miért nem teszed? – kérdezte Thomas, ahogy az egyik kezét az arcához emelte. – Rajta, ölj meg!

Edward megrázta a fejét. – Az túl jó lenne számodra. Anitának foglak adni – közölte vele széles mosollyal. – Ez az, amit érdemelsz!

Thomas dühösen nézett Edwardra. – Már megvolt rám az esélye – vágott vissza. – Egyetlen istenverte dolgot sem tett!

Majdnem elnevettem magam, megtörve a dühös, bosszúszomjas hangulatot. Thomas épp olyan hülye volt, mint Van Cleef többi embere. Ha azt hitte, hogy bármit is megpróbáltam ellene tenni, hát akkor nagyot téved. Több módját ismerem annak, hogyan tudnám sikoltozásra bírni, mint bárki, akit ismerek, és majdnem mindet meg tudnám tenni anélkül, hogy egyetlen karcolást is hagynék rajta.

Edward épp csak ránézett, majd felállt, és elindult a saját sarokpontja felé. Sajnos, Thomas nem tudja, mikor fogja be a száját. Nevetni kezdett, a tönkretett arcáról csöpögő vér ellenére nevetett. Ez nem hisztérikus, vagy mániákus, vagy őrült nevetés volt. Szimplán csak kegyetlen.

– Nem fogsz hozzám nyúlni, ugye, szépfiú? – kiáltott utána, ahogy Edward a kör saját sarka felé haladt. – Túlságosan is tetszett neked, amit veled csináltunk, nem így van?

Láttam elfehéredni, mikor megfordult, hogy Thomasra nézzen. Az arca jobban elsápadt, mint előzőleg bármikor, és az álla megfeszült. Nyelt egyet, ökölbe szorította a kezét, de nem mondott semmit. Elcsíptem Asher hirtelen figyelmeztetését a nekem balra eső helyéről, ahogy eszeveszetten integetett, hogy állítsam meg Thomast, mielőtt még valami elszabadul. És láttam a félelmet, ami egyszer Edward arcán volt, ahogy átvált haragba, mint ahogy a füst betölti a levegőt.

– Sose téveszd össze, hogy mi történt a beleegyezésemmel. Ha nem lettem volna félholt, sosem lettél volna képes hozzámérni – köpte Edward, miközben az őrjöngés izzott a tekintetében.

Rám nézett, még mindig olyan fehéren, mint egy szellem, és láttam valamit az arcán, amitől hirtelen aggódni kezdtem érte. Kétségbeesés, szenvedés, valami olyan, amiről tudtam, hogy el fogja távolítani tőlem. A szívem kihagyott egy ütemet, ahogy rájöttem, hogy törődött velem. Végül is, érdekelte, hogy mit gondolok róla.

Visszafordult Thomas felé, aki még mindig beszélt. – Szeretted durván, nem igaz, szépfiú? – mondta, mély torokhangon. Összerezzentem, ahogy láttam, hogy a gonoszkodó megjegyzései felizgatták, a farka szinte teljesen merev volt.

És azt is tudtam, hogy Edward mikor látta meg, abból, ahogy lehunyta a szemét a látványra.

– Szeretted, mikor bántottunk téged, könyörögtél érte, akartad! Ne próbálj hazudni, szépfiú. Ők tudják, mikor hazudsz – folytatta, Asherre és Elmerre mutatva.

Elmer nyugodtan állt a saját sarkában, a szeme zárva, és láttam, ahogy Asher próbál kinyúlni Edward felé. Ekkor esett le nekem, hogy mindketten a jeleket használják arra, hogy megakadályozzák, hogy Edward összeomoljon, és üvöltsön vagy megölje a gazembert a körben. A harag az arcán nyilvánvaló volt, habár nem mozdult.

– Nem kértem! – mondta vehemensen, mielőtt gyakorlatilag kikapcsolt, és csak állt ott, az arcára üres mosoly feszült.

– Anita, sietned kell. A szeretőd a dühétől a legerősebb, és valószínűleg nem sokáig leszünk képesek visszatartani – kiáltotta Asher a körön át.

Bólintottam, és a saját erőmet küldtem Thomasba, közben felé sétáltam, míg ő az arcán óvatos kifejezéssel felém fordult. Rá koncentráltam az erőre, köré gyűjtöttem, majd előrehajoltam, egyik kezem kinyújtva, egy ujjam előreszegezve, hogy áttörjem az erőfalat, és megérintsem.

– Olyan dolgokat tudok tenni, amik sokkal rosszabbak a halálnál, kisfiam – suttogtam neki. – Jobban tennéd, ha becsuknád a szád, és békén hagynád a férjem.

Rám vigyorgott. – Ő már megtört; nézz csak rá!

Megráztam a fejem, mert csak nem érti meg. Majd keresztüldugtam a kezem a kört működtető mágián, és megérintettem őt. Csak néhány pillanat volt, legfeljebb egy tucat hosszú és durva másodperc, de mikor elvettem a kezem, úgy sikoltozott, mint egy kisgyerek. Az arca már beesett, a szemei besüllyedtek az üregükbe, és a bőre lazán és gyűrötten kezdett lógni a testén.

– Most már tartanád a szád, vagy újra meg kell tennem? – kérdeztem. – Ez nem fog megölni, ugye tudod? Csak fekszel majd ott, az örökkévalóság hátralevő részében, halhatatlanul, képtelenül a mozdulásra, sikoltozva, egyetlen szó nélkül, míg a tested csak egy kiszáradt porhüvely lesz.

– Csend, csendben leszek – nyöszörögte, mire eleresztettem az energiát, amivel fogvatartottam, és hagytam összeesni. Apró labdává gömbölyödött, és csak nyöszörögve feküdt, míg én visszamentem a sarkomba, és intettem Ashernek és Elmernek, hogy kiereszthetik Edwardot a befolyásuk alól.

Egy kicsit megingott, mikor hirtelen visszahúzódtak, majd körülnézett, félelem és düh és zavartság futott át az arcán. Úgy csinált, mintha Thomas felé indulna, hogy ártson neki, de megráztam a fejem, és a nevét kiáltottam.

– A rituálé, Edward! – emlékeztettem. – Életben kell lennie!

Edward még egy utolsó vágyakozó pillantást vetett Thomasra, és szinte olvasni tudtam a gondolatait, ahogy számba vette azokat a dolgokat, amiket megtehet, hogy gyötörje és megkínozza a nyüszítő férfit. Csak azt kívántam, hogy bár csak láthatta volna, ahogy Thomast megsikíttattam.


	15. Chapter 15

Miután a majdnem bekövetkező krízist elhárult, a kört megtöltő zümmögő erőre fordítottam a figyelmem. Erősebb volt, mint mikor elkezdtük, részben a szabadjára engedett erőmtől, amivel elhárítottam a problémát, habár annak a nagy részét visszahúztam magamba. A többi csak Edwardtól és az érzelmeitől származhatott. Asher és Elmer elnyelték a legrosszabb részét, és a körbe eresztették a most már mágikus energiát.

Elégnek kell lennie ahhoz, reménykedtem, hogy bárki is figyel, meghallgasson minket.

Halkan kántálva, magam előtt tenyérrel felfelé tartott kézzel elkezdtem a rituálét. – Üdvözlet neked, dél őrzője, Lute, a bosszú szele, hallgass meg és adj nekem békét!

Edward következett, így kitartotta a tenyerét. – Üdvözlet neked, nyugat őrzője, Syan, a béke szele, könyörgöm neked, hozz nekem igazságot!

Elmer rám pillantott a kör túloldaláról, a tenyere a plafon felé nézett. – Üdvözlet neked, észak őrzője. Rhia, az igazság szele, hallgass meg és fogadd el áldozatunk!

Asher fejezte be kántálva. – Üdvözlet neked, kelet őrzője, Komar, fürgeség szele, fogadd el könyörgésünk!

Oldalra tartottam a karjaim, és éreztem, ahogy a hatalom felvillanyoz, mikor egy csípős illat kezdett keresztüláramlani a körön. Halványan citrusra emlékeztetett, de semmi olyanra, amit ismerek, és biztos voltam benne, hogy az energia felkeltette valaki figyelmét. Mosolyogtam, és megtorpanás nélkül folytattam.

– Ahogy az égtájakat is szólítottuk, könyörgünk az igazság szeléért! Áldozatunk tárgya rendkívül gonosz, de a mi erőnk tiszta. – Sápadt fehér köd lepte el a belső kört, és többé már nem láttam át rajta. Egy pillanatig aggódtam, hogy a felajánlott áldozatunkat elutasítják, de aztán a fény elkezdett beszivárogni Thomas szemein, száján és orrán.

Ekkor már tudtam, hogy elfogadják. Ahogy fejét lehajtva térdelt, az csak megerősítette, majd előreléptem, és megragadtam egy rövid kardot, ami előttem öltött alakot. Mindkét kezemmel óvatosan megfogva kihúztam a ködből, majd magam és Thomas közé tartottam.

Ez az! Ez volt a végső akadály! Lehetővé tették, hogy áldozatot mutassak be számukra, majd részletesen meghallgassák a könyörgésem. És teljesítsék azt.

Előreléptem, és egész idő alatt mosolyogva felemeltem a kardot. – A vér fizetség teljesült! Ihatsz a vérből és erőből, amit ma feláldozunk neked – mormoltam, közben lesújtottam a karddal, és leválasztottam Thomas fejét a testéről.

Félig-meddig számítottam a vérre, hogy a lábam felé áradjon, de a köd körülvett minket, és láttam, ahogy a vér eltűnik benne, és nem kerül elő többé. A test kezdett a padlóba süllyedni, én meg eldobtam a kardot, miközben kissé rémülten elhátráltam, de sokkal eltökéltebb lettem, hogy Edward szabadnak lássam.

Lehajtott fejjel vetődtem térdre. – Könyörgöm neked, vedd le róla a jeleket! Távolítsd el a kötést, amit én kényszerítettem rá! Túlságosan szeretem ahhoz, hogy megkössem! Kérlek – suttogtam. – Tedd szabaddá!

A választ inkább éreztem, mintsem hallottam; a szemem elkerekedett a csilingelős női hangtól, ami keresztülsuttogott rajtam. – Úgy legyen, halandó, a szíved tiszta. Nos, örülök, hogy találkoztunk, kicsi nekromanta.

Aztán már semmit sem tudtam, csak hogy a padló felém rohant, hogy találkozzon velem, és a hűs fehér köd beborított.

_*** * * *** _

Sötétségre és teljes csendre ébredtem. Egy pillanatig aggódtam, hogy a nő engem is elvitt Thomasszal együtt, de aztán minden más kezdett visszatérni. A hűs levegő az arcomon, a selyem, ami szorító ujjaim közt csúszott. A kibírhatatlan fájdalom, ami átszáguldott a testemen.

Az, ahogy a csuklóm és az oldalam már nem sajgott többé.

A kötés felé nyúlva felültem, aminek a derekamon kéne szorosan a nyers sebre feszülnie. De nem volt ott semmi, csak sima, szilárd bőr. A csuklóm is hasonló volt, semmi nem csúfította el. Semmi nem csúfított el rajtam semmit, döbbentem rá, ahogy a karomon fel és le futtattam a kezem. Olyan simák voltak, mint most az oldalam; olyan sima, mintha soha semmi nem ért volna hozzám.

A nyakamhoz kaptam, pontosabban a kulcscsontomhoz, ahol most tökéletes bőrt érintettem, mire felvinnyogtam. Megrémültem! Ez nem az a test volt, amit ismertem. Vagy inkább mondjuk úgy, ez nem az a test volt, amilyennek a testemnek lennie kéne. Sima, sápadt, tökéletes; tisztán láttam, ahogy a szemem alkalmazkodott a sötétséghez.

Még a striák is eltűntek, amik az Annával való terhességem miatt voltak rajtam.

– Oh, Istenem, ó Istenem! – mondogatta valaki újra meg újra. Megrázott, mikor rájöttem, hogy én ismételgetem; sokkolt, mikor ráébredtem, a gyógyulás, amit Edwardnak akartam visszaütött, és meggyógyított engem.

Csak azt akartam, hogy helyrehozzák őt, hogy meggyógyuljon, szabad legyen. És most én voltam az, aki meggyógyult, és… Eszemet vesztve nyitottam meg az elmém, azt az egy jelet keresve, ami még megmaradt Richarddal, majdnem elbőgve magam, mikor nem találtam azonnal. De mikor megéreztem, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottam. Még mindig ott volt!

Az ajtó kinyílt, és elég fény szökött a szobába ahhoz, hogy felismerjem Asher ágyát, és az ő sziluettjét az ajtónyílásban. – Sh, _ma cherie_ – suttogta, ahogy odajött hozzám, és bemászott az ágyba, hogy magához öleljen. – Minden rendben van. Ígérem, elértük, amit kitűztünk magunk elé, és még sokkal többet!

– A jelek megtörtek? Edward szabad? – suttogtam, kissé tartva a válaszától.

– _Oui_ – felelte. – _Monsieur Morte_ teljesen megszabadult a jelektől, amiket mi kényszerítettünk rá.

– Ó, hála Istennek! – suttogtam.

– Jobb lenne, ha a feynek köszönnéd! – javított ki nem kevés iróniával. – Vannak dolgok, amiket látnod kell – közölte komoly hangsúllyal.

– Van valami köze ahhoz, hogy miért nincsenek meg a hegeim? – Átfuttattam a kezem a jobb térdemen, az apró heget keresve, ahol egy üvegdarabbal lenyúztam a bőröm, mikor kilenc vagy tíz éves voltam. Nem volt ott. – Nincsenek hegeim, Asher – közöltem, egy csipetnyi hisztériával a hangomban. – Ez még nekem is túlságosan furcsa!

– Akkor jobb, ha felkészíted magad – felelte kedvesen, ahogy felkapcsolta a lámpát az ágy mellett.

Mikor ránéztem, leesett az állam, mert első alkalommal láttam meg őt a sebhelyek nélkül, Jean-Claude emlékeit leszámítva. Azt hittem, Jean-Claude csak a szeretettől elhomályosulva emlékszik rá, a sebhelyek sosem hagyták, hogy elhiggyem, hogy tényleg olyan gyönyörű volt, mint amilyennek az emlékekben láttam. De még annál is szebb volt! Jean-Claude emlékei nem tükrözték őt hűen.

A bőre sápadt volt, és egy csipetnyi arany színezte, mintha a hajáról verődne vissza. És tökéletes volt. Egyetlen heg, egyetlen nyom sem volt rajta, ami elrontsa a tökéletességét. Annyira gyönyörű volt! Elakadt a lélegzetem, és emlékeztetnem kellett magam arra, hogy lélegezzek.

– Ó, Asher – suttogtam.

– Igen – mondta halkan. – Látod? Nem te vagy az egyetlen.

– Mindannyiunk? – leheltem.

Éreztem Elmert mögöttem, és megfordultam, hogy ránézzek. Ezelőtt a szeme mindig ferde és macskaszerű volt, zöld-arany színű ragadozó tekintet. Most meleg barnák voltak, és tökéletesen egyenesen helyezkedtek el az arcán. Elmosolyodott, és a kissé élesebb pontok a fogaiban is eltűntek. Sosem jutott olyan messzire, mint Zane vagy más alakváltók, akikről tudtam, hogy túl hosszú időre kényszerítették őket állati formába. De a változás elég volt ahhoz, hogy észrevehető legyen.

Még inkább meglepődtem, mikor kinyúltam felé az erőmmel, és azt éreztem, hogy még mindig vérleopárd. Mosolygott. – Én megbékéltem a szörnyemmel, Anita. Ez az egyetlen dolog, ami miatt Asherrel lehetek.

– És Edward?

Asher egy aprót bólintott. – De van némi probléma – tette hozzá, mielőtt túlságosan vihánccá váltam volna. – Mikor végre visszaszereztünk téged a ködből, Edward nem…

Nem fejezte be a mondatot. Úgy tűnt, mintha próbálná megtalálni a megfelelő szót, a megfelelő kifejezést.

– Életben van? – kérdeztem.

– Igen – válaszolt Elmer. – De egyetlen szót sem szól, és nem is mozdul. Csak ül ott, maga elé meredve.

– Vigyetek hozzá! – suttogtam.

Könnyedén trappoltam Asher után, egészen úgy érezve magam, mint régen, még mielőtt a pokol átvette volna az irányítást az életem minden része fölött, és még azt az érzést is elvette volna tőlem, hogy kényelmesen érezzem magam a saját bőrömben. A térdem egyáltalán nem kattogott; nagyjából egy éve, vagy akörül kezdte, mikor a három jel tényleg fakulni kezdett. A maradványok köztem és Richard közt nem voltak elegek ahhoz, hogy fent tartsák a mágiát, ami gyógyított engem.

Feltűnt, hogy nincs merevség abban a könyökömben sem, amit Valentine darabokra tépett. Nem volt többé rá ok; a hegek, a hegszövetek, minden eltűnt. Tökéletes volt. Az összes ízületem messze sokkal könnyebben mozgott, mint már hosszú ideje. Majd tükrök előtt haladtam el, és megláttam a tükörképünket.

Ahol Asher sétált, csak egy üres hely volt, míg Elmer kecsesen mozgott mögöttem. Na meg ott voltam én, Asher pizsama alsójában és Elmer egyik izompólójában. A bőröm annyi helyen volt felfedve, hogy szinte éreztem a sürgetést, hogy betakarjam a kezemmel, ahogy rendszerint szoktam. De nem volt semmi rejtegetni való rajtam, jöttem rá, ahogy magamat bámultam. Úgy néztem ki, mintha most jöttem volna fősuliról.

Fiatal, friss, ártatlan és naiv. Olyan volt, mintha az idő kerekei visszafelé forogtak volna.

Asher levezetett a most már tiszta helységbe, ahol végrehajtottam a rituálét. Nem volt vér, sem homok, sem semmi más, ami nyomot hagyott volna a köveken. Még a kövek maguk is tisztának tűntek, frissen súroltnak és csillogó fehér szürkének, amilyenek szerintem akkor néztek ki, mikor először lerakták őket. Drasztikus változás volt a korábbi besötétedett felszínükhöz képest.

És az egyik falnál ott ült Edward, kék szemei kellemesen üresek, amilyennek még sosem láttam őket ezelőtt. Ránéztem, és láttam, hogy a kezei és a karjai épek és mentesek a hegektől, amik azóta ott kígyóztak rajtuk, mióta csak visszajött. Nem volt rajtuk semmi.

Letérdeltem elé, és integetni kezdtem a szeme előtt. – Edward? – kérdeztem halkan, azt remélve, hogy majd elmosolyodik és válaszol nekem. Nem mozdult. Meg sem rezdült, mikor a kezem végigsimított a szempilláin. Tényleg nem volt ott. Vagy mégis, de nem akart előjönni.

Élénken emlékeztem a megtört kifejezésre az arcán, arra, ahogy mentálisan bezárkózik önmagába, mikor Thomas emlékeztette azokra a kínzásokra, amit elkövetett rajta. Csak remélni tudtam, hogy ez arra volt a reakció. Hogy a fey nem törte meg az elméjét. Mert ötletem sem volt, hogy mi történt vele, hogy hallott-e valamit, vagy mondtak-e neki valamit.

Nem kérdezhettem meg, habár tudni akartam. Mert úgy gondoltam, hogy mi esetleg mind akartunk valamit, mivel mindannyian drasztikusan megváltoztunk. Nem okozhatta mindet az én könyörgésem. A nő, a fey, nyilván a tudatalattinkat figyelte. Asher vágyát, hogy megszabaduljon a hegektől, Elmer vágyát, hogy mentes legyen a deformitásoktól, amik alakváltóként megbélyegezték.

Az én vágyamat, hogy mentes legyek mindentől, ami azt mutatja, hogy min mentem keresztül; hogy sokkal átlagosabb legyek.

Edward vágyát, hogy megszabaduljon mindentől.

Pislogtam. A gondolat úgy csapkodott az agyamban, mint madár a kalitkája rácsain. Ő mindentől meg akart szabadulni. A kíntól, a kínzástól. Azoktól a dolgoktól, amit vele tettek, hogy rábírják az együttműködésre. Egyszerűen csak meg akart szabadulni tőlük. És a fey a trükkös alkuiról híres. Ó igen, azokról. Nem tudtam, hogy mi az ára az én, vagy Asher, vagy Elmer hirtelen változásának.

De szörnyen, szörnyen féltem, hogy Edward ez elméjével fizetett érte.


	16. Chapter 16

Az egyetlen dolgot tettem, amit ebben a helyzetben tehettem. Hazavittem. Hazavittem és ágyba dugtam, reménykedve és azon imádkozva, hogy akármilyen mágiát is bocsátottak rá, az elhalványodjon, és ő visszatérhessen hozzám. De nem voltam túl optimista. Trükkös faeriek. Jobban utána kellett volna járnom a varázslatnak, és másik áldozatot keresni, aki nem borította volna fel az egyensúlyt.

De túl késő volt a vádaskodáshoz. A kár, legalábbis amit eddig észrevettünk, már megtörtént. Nem mintha az én hegeim elvesztése nem lenne veszteség. Ötletem sem volt, mit mondjak bárkinek, aki kérdezi. A sebhelyeim szinte olyan ismertek voltak, mint én magam, mikor a rendőrséggel vadásztam.

A sajtó szerette újra és újra elmesélni annak a történetét, hogy hogyan szereztem őket. Harci sérüléseknek hívták őket!

Felsóhajtottam. Nincs olyan isten, hogy én ma éjjel vadászni menjek! Felkaptam a telefont és beütöttem Dolph mobil számát. Foglaltat jelzett, mire gyorsan kinyomtam, és újratárcsáztam. Még mindig foglalt. Basszus! Sóhajtottam és megint kinyomtam. Épp újra akartam próbálni, mikor a telefon megcsörrent a kezemben.

Felvettem. – Dolph? – kérdeztem abban a reményben, hogy ő is engem próbált hívni, és ugyanúgy foglaltat kapott.

– Nem, Anita – válaszoltak. Judith volt az. – Ma este ismét kimész?

– Yeah – feleltem egy sóhajjal. – Felteszem. Még mindig nem kaptuk el.

– A lányok haza akarnak menni, Anita. Ezzel a lénnyel vannak teli a hírek. És az azt jelenti, hogy veled is, és ők meg vannak rémülve – mondta csendesen. Gondolom a lányok a közelben voltak, és Judith anélkül hívott fel, hogy tudnának róla. Gyűlölték, mikor Nagyi tudta, hogy nem akarnak a házában maradni.

– Basszus! – motyogtam. Hallottam, hogy Judith mormol valamit, valószínűleg azt, hogy figyeljek a nyelvemre, de aztán mégis meggondolta a dolgot. – Elmegyek értük, ha ma éjjel végeztem. Olyan hét körül. Úgy jó lesz?

– Fent leszünk – csak ennyit felelt.

Megoldottam, hogy elkerüljünk mindenféle értelmetlen csacsogásból álló hosszadalmasabb társalgást, mert megemlítettem, hogy tiszta vér vagyok. Ez nem volt igaz, de ettől nagyon gyorsan lerakta a telefont. Ami engem boldoggá tett. Nagyon boldoggá! Edward szobája felé indultam, hogy ismét ellenőrizzem. Még mindig nem mozdult, még annyit sem, hogy a szemét becsukja.

Fölé hajoltam, és belenéztem a szemébe. Vörös és kiszáradt volt. Kimentem a fürdőszobába, és feltúrtam a gyógyszeres szekrényt, míg végül találtam egy üveg szemcseppet, amivel visszamentem hozzá. Pár csepp mindkét szemébe, amitől majdnem olyan jók lettek, mint új korukban. Most már csak meg kell várni, hogy újra kiszáradjanak.

Összerezzentem a csengő hangjára, felkaptam a Browningomat és kikukucskáltam. Mindaz után, ami az elmúlt huszonnégy órában történt, jobb biztosra menni. Mint kiderült, fölösleges volt aggódnom. Még a lámpát sem kapcsoltam föl, és szinte guggolva kukucskáltam ki a függöny mögül, könnyedén felismertem Dolphot.

Ott állt, a csípős éjszakai levegő miatt összehúzva magát, csúnyán bámulva az ajtómra. – Anita, tudom, hogy itthon vagy! Kétszer is hívtál.

Visszakattintottam a biztonsági zárt a pisztolyon, majd kinyitottam az ajtót. – Tudom, Dolph. Mit csinálsz itt?

– Umm. – Igen, nagyon bőbeszédű.

– Miért pisztollyal a kezedben nyitsz ajtót? Évek óta nem szokásod – felelte, egyik szemöldökét felhúzva, és körbejáratva a tekintetét a szobában. Megtévesztően hétköznapi volt, de tisztában voltam vele, hogy az alatt a pár pillanat alatt, míg körülnézett, gond nélkül számba vett minden dolgot az utolsó szögig, ami szem előtt volt.

– Nem vagy vadászathoz öltözve. Miért nem vagy… ó, Istenem! – nyögte, egy suttogással fejezve be. Végül vetett rám egy tisztességes pillantást, és felfogta, hogy nem vagyok… teljesen szokványos. – Mi a franc történt veled, Blake?

– Nos, ez egy hosszú… történet? – feleltem.

– Hallgatom.

Nevetni kezdtem. Valóban, igazán nevetni. Természetesen, ez sokkal hisztérikusabbra sikeredett, mint kellett volna. Szimplán csak ötletem sem volt, hogy mit is mondhatnék. _Hé, Dolph, megöltem egy férfit, hogy erőt adjak a faerienek, hogy az a nő meggyógyíthassa Edwardot. Akit mellesleg leütöttem, elraboltam, vámpír jeleket kényszerítettem rá, és számos műtétet hajtottunk végre rajta a tudta és beleegyezése nélkül. És most úgy néz ki, hogy mind évekkel megfiatalodtunk._

Ó, yeah! Végtelenül boldog lesz tőle!

Kivéve, hogy ebből semmi nem történt meg, mivel hirtelen sírni kezdtem. Komolyan, igazán sírni, ami kemény, gyomorszorító zokogássá fajult, ami már _fájt_. Olyan keményen próbáltam, és csak… Minden gallyra ment. Minden gallyra ment, és nem érdekelt, ha már úgyis elveszítettem Edwardot. És most már tényleg elveszítettem, mert már azért sem könyöröghettem neki, hogy jöjj vissza hozzám bárhonnan is, ahová ment.

Egyébként sem akarna visszajönni hozzám, nem számít, milyen kedvesen is viselkedett velem az elmúlt pár napban.

Megijesztettem Dolphot. Láttam az arcán, amikor az egyik karját atyáskodva átvetette a vállamon. A kanapé felé terelgetett és leültetett rá, váltogatva lapogatta a hátam és mondogatta, hogy: – Bármi baj van, bármi történt, rendben lesz. – Szerintem még azt is felajánlotta, hogy rendbe hozza, attól eltekintve, hogy nem volt benne biztos, hogy kit kéne megölnie.

– Minden el van cseszve – motyogtam, ahogy a fölsőm ujjával letöröltem a könnyeimet. – Nem vadászhatok ma éjjel, mert rendbe kell ezt hoznom!

Nem mintha rendbe _tudnám_ hozni, de legalább megpróbálom. És ha az, hogy Edwarddal maradok, bármit is segít, ha csak egy pislantást is, már megéri. Felnéztem Dolphra. Az arcán kérdő kifejezéssel figyelt engem, és tudtam, hogy ez mit jelent. _Mi a fasz történt?_

Így elmondtam neki. Természetesen az események egy szerkesztett verzióját, amiben egy mágikus rituáléval próbáltuk meg Edwardot meggyógyítani. De valami félresikerült. Mindenki (azt az egy személyt leszámítva, aki nem élte túl), jobb szó híján, meggyógyult. Viszont senki más nem lett katatón, mint Edward. Aki nem mozdul meg, vagy nem is próbál megmozdulni.

Egy percig Dolph úgy nézett rám, mintha új fejet növesztettem volna. – Te _meg tudod tenni_ ezt?

Bólintottam. – Fogjuk rá. Valaki olyan közreműködését kértük, aki képes rá. Ha amit felajánlottunk elég, akkor megteszi.

– Mit ajánlottál fel? – A zsaru már ott volt a hangjában. Kompromisszumra képtelen keménység és – komolyan meglepődtem, mikor felfogtam – egy csipetnyi félelem. Nem tőlem, hanem értem. Mert ha felajánlottam egy ember életét, akkor le kell tartóztatnia gyilkosságért.

Vitatkozhatunk a mágikus részen, mivel egy karddal öltem meg. Ami a töküres levegőből öltött alakot. Egy mágikus rituálé kellős közepén. Nem. Nincs vita. Elítélnek, és három napon belül kivégeznek. Ha megtudják. És nincs az az Isten, hogy én ezt bárkinek is elmondjam, pláne nem Dolphnak.

– Erőt és vért – feleltem könnyedén. – Mindenki, aki részt vett benne, felajánlott egy kis vért a varázslathoz.

– És ez elég volt? – Eléggé szkeptikus volt. Mondjuk számítottam is rá. Elsősorban rendőr volt, csak másodsorban volt apa, férj, barát és szerető. Bárki, aki ismerte, ezt mostanra már megszokta.

– Egy mestervámpír, egy alfa alakváltó, és én, a legerősebb élő nekromanta? – kérdeztem nem kevés mennyiségű gúnnyal a hangomban. – Még szép, hogy elég volt! Megtettem volna magam is, ha nem lett volna muszáj a többieket is bevonnom.

Ez kissé kiütötte Dolphot, nem volt hozzászokva, hogy ilyen… leereszkedő szöveget halljon tőlem. De a dolog működött, és nem kérdezett többet a rituáléról. Habár megkért, hogy had láthassa Edwardot. Erre kicsit hezitáltam. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy a világ legjobb ötlete lenne Dolphnak megengedni, hogy lássa őt. De azt is tudtam, ha Dolph látja, megérti, és elenged a vadászatról. Csak egyetlen éjszakára. Csak ennyire volt szükségem.

– Oké – egyeztem bele végül vonakodva.

Végigvezettem a folyosón a szobába, ahol Edward feküdt. Még mindig csak a semmibe bámult, de láttam, hogy a szemei még mindig rendben vannak a cseppektől. Olyan fiatalnak látszott. Sosem láttam ilyennek. Mindig, mióta csak ismerem, megvolt az a kemény, öreg tekintete. Gondolom, ez az ölj vagy megölnek életmódja miatt lehetett, na meg a szörnyvadászat, mint választott hivatása miatt.

Tudtam, hogy Van Cleef miatt előbb nőtt fel, mint kellett volna. Nem igazán látható, de ott volt, ha tudtad, mit keresel. Csak sosem számítottam arra, hogy láthatom, milyen lehetett volna, ha nem hozza meg azokat a döntéseket. Ha nem a halált választja életútjának.

De ott volt. Sem hegek, sem árnyak; most semmi sem kísértette őt, mint ezelőtt.

Dolph csendben az ágyhoz lépett, és Edward csuklójára tette a kezét, kitapintva a pulzusát. Aztán a torkánál is ellenőrizte, majd az arcára pillantott. – Délután óta ilyen? – kérdezte, mikor visszalépett mellém.

Bólintottam.

– Mit fogsz csinálni, ha nem tör ki belőle?

Sóhajtva vontam vállat. – Ha holnapra nem lesz jobban, be kell vinnem a kórházba. Ennie kell. Nem hagyhatom meghalni valami ilyen hülyeség miatt. Vissza fog jönni! – közöltem több meggyőződéssel, mint amennyit jelenleg éreztem. – Mindig visszajön.

– Ezt nem tagadhatom – motyogta. – Anita, én még mindig tudni szeretném, hogy legutóbb hogy jött vissza.

Mosolyogtam, és visszakísértem Dolphot a nappaliba. Majdnem teljesen becsuktam Edward szobájának ajtaját, de még egy utolsó pillantást vetettem rá. – Végül el fogja neked mondani. Nem az én tisztem ezt megosztani veled.

– Te vagy a felesége. Elmondhatod – felelte Dolph.

Mosolyogtam, habár erre a megjegyzésre egy gyors és éles fájdalom hasított belém. – Pár dolgot igen – feleltem végül, büszkén magamra, amiért a hangom teljesen normális maradt. – De nem ezt.

Volt némi éle a hangomnak, egy csipetnyi véglegesség. Dolph bólintott, elfogadva és megértve a helyzetet. – Nem a te történeted. Ezt tiszteletben tartom.

Bólintott, aztán az ajtóhoz sétált és kinyitotta. Majd csak állt ott, keze a kilincsen, közben engem nézett, míg végül a türelmetlenségtől felhúztam az egyik szemöldököm. Mosolygott, örült, mert fogást talált rajtam.

– Megkapod a ma éjszakát. A reggelt is. De holnap sötétedés előtt ismét szükségünk van rád – közölte.

– Köszönöm – feleltem, majd becsuktam mögötte az ajtót, és elfordítottam a zárat.

Újra ellenőriztem Edwardot. Nem volt változás. Egyáltalán semmi. Így visszamentem a kanapéhoz, és a tv távirányítóját kezemben tartva leültem, de végül nem kapcsoltam be. Csak gondolkoztam. És figyeltem. És vártam.


	17. Chapter 17

Üvöltés. Valaki üvöltött. Hirtelen felültem az ágyban, csak azért, hogy ráébredjek, hogy az a kanapé. Az első gondolatom Becca és Anna volt. Valamelyikük megsérült, vagy bajban van, valaki megtámadta őket! Felpattantam a kanapéról, a Browning után tapogatóztam a dohányzóasztalon, ahová tettem, és készenlétben tartva megindultam a folyosón.

Majd hirtelen eszembe jutott. A lányok a szüleim házában vannak.

Akkor ki üvöltött?

– Edward – leheltem a nevét, és a szobája felé iramodtam.

Mikor az ajtóhoz értem és kivágtam azt, már nem üvöltött. Némán, labdába gömbölyödve feküdt a nagy ágy közepén. Láttam, ahogy a takaró reszket fölötte, és hallottam az éles lélegzését is. Úgy hangzott, mintha fájdalmai lennének, mintha valaki szörnyen megkínozta volna.

– Edward? – szólítottam halkan, ahogy a szobába léptem.

Letettem az asztalra a fegyvert, majd felmásztam az ágyra és mellé ültem, egyik kezemet óvatosan a hátára téve. Az érintéstől összerándult, próbált elhúzódni tőle, szinte az ágyról is leesett, annyira próbált elmászni előle, közben folyamatosan azt ismételgetve: – Ne érj hozzám, ne érj hozzám!

Óvatosan, feltartott kézzel figyeltem. – Én vagyok, Edward! Anita vagyok. Nem foglak bántani!

Hirtelen megdermedt és szétnézett, tényleg _szétnézett_. – Visszajöttem – suttogta. – Visszajöttem! – A kezemhez kapott és erősen megfogta. Csak bámulta, miközben megérintett, a másik kezét az arcomhoz emelte, az ujjai az arcomat simították, majd az állam ívére vándoroltak.

Végül az ajka végig simított az enyémen. Egy sóhajt leheltem a szájába, mikor megnyíltam neki, éreztem a nyelvét becsúszni, majd azt, ahogy az enyémet kezdi cirógatni. Majdnem nyöszörögni kezdtem, mikor elhúzódott és mosolyogva a szemembe nézett. Ismét megcsókolt, gyorsan, szűziesen. – Visszajöttem – mondta halkan.

– Hová mentél? – kérdeztem, az arcomon lévő kezet tartva és közben őt figyelve. – Itt voltál.

Megrázta a fejét. – A feyhez mentél, Anita. Segítséget kértél tőlük.

Bólintottam.

– Trükkös faerie – motyogta. – A nő magával vitt a ködön át _Annwnba_.

– _Annwn?_

– Az Árnyak Szigete.

Elakadt a lélegzetem. – Elvitt a faeriehez? – A gondolat ijesztő volt. – De hát itt voltál! Mind láttunk, hogy itt voltál!

Megrázta a fejét. – Az csak egy utánzat volt. Hogy téged védjen.

– De nekem nem volt szükségem védelemre – suttogtam.

Ismét megcsókolt. – Nem akartam, hogy azt hidd, hogy ismét elmentem. Legalábbis nem úgy.

– Mit tettek veled? – kérdeztem. – A viselkedésed olyan… – _Furcsa_ , akartam mondani, de aztán mégsem tettem.

– Faerie pszichoterápia – közölte, és egy fura mosoly futott át az arcán.

Megráztam a fejem. Ez már szinte túl sok gondolkodni valót adott. – Alig voltál távol – az órára pillantottam – egy fél napot. Senki, még a fey sem képes pszichoterápiára tizenkét óra alatt.

Ismét az a féloldalas mosoly. Kezdett megijeszteni. – Fél nap itt, nem fél nap ott – közölte mindössze.

– Thomas miatt? – kérdeztem csendesen, mert nem akartam megkérdezni, meddig volt ott.

Megrázta a fejét. – Ne kérdezd! Nem akarod tudni. Bízz bennem, tényleg nem akarod. – Felnevetett, de kissé nyersnek és hamisnak éreztem. – Egyébként bármit is gondolsz, valószínűleg igaz.

– Fájt? Amit veled tettek? – kérdeztem. – Üvöltöttél.

Már megint az a mosoly. Komolyan nem szerettem. – Próbálj meg _te_ átcsúszni a dimenziók közt, aztán meséld el nekem, milyen kellemes érzés is az.

– Oh – mondtam erre mindössze.

Majd a nevemet suttogta. – Anita – mondta, és ez úgy hangzott, mint egy ima, és mint egy káromkodás, és fájdalom rejlett benne. Aztán előrehajolt és óvatosan megcsókolt, nyelvvel és szájjal, míg a keze az arcomat tartotta, a szeme zárva, mintha ez lenne az első és egyben az utolsó alkalom, amikor megteheti. Ez fájt, és majdnem felkiáltottam a fájdalomtól. Túl hosszú ideig volt távol, túl sokáig, és most tényleg búcsút mond. Legalábbis olyan érzés volt.

De valószínűleg ez minden, amit kaphatok, így hagytam neki, hogy hanyatt fektessen, majd finoman becsúsztassa a kezét a fölsőm alá, hogy felhúzza rajtam, és át a fejemen, a szája forrón járt az enyémen, mikor utána visszatért hozzám. Az ujjai gyorsan kikapcsolták a melltartómat, majd lecsúsztatta a karomon, a kezei befedték és finoman gyúrni kezdték a melleimet.

– Edward – suttogtam. – Oh, Edward! – nyögtem, ahogy lehajtotta a fejét, hogy megkóstolja a mellem bőrét is, felváltva nyalogatva a mellbimbóimat.

A kezei már a derekamon voltak, ahol kigombolta a farmerem, majd lecsúsztatta a csípőmön át. Felemeltem a fenekemet, hogy könnyebben le tudja venni rólam, majd kicsit rásegítettem, mikor a nadrág megakadt a bokámnál. Végül egy gyűrött kupacként került a padlóra. Úgy nézett ki, mintha Edward nagy, fából készült ágyának lábához tartozna.

– Kérlek? – kérdezte, ahogy finoman széttolta a lábaimat és közéjük feküdt. Éreztem őt forrón és keményen nekem feszülni. A ruhái már eltűntek, és fogalmam sincs mikor lettek a földre dobálva.

Bólintottam, és ahogy belém csúszott, köré fontam a karom. Mocorogtam egy kicsit, majdhogynem kényelmetlen volt újra magamba fogadni őt, és rá kellett ébrednem, hogy a változások nem csak a felszínt érintették. Az átkozott faerie mindennel elszórakozott, de aztán mozogni kezdett, és messze túl jól éreztem magam a további gondolkodáshoz.

– Hiányoltam ezt – mormolta forrón a nyakamba, miközben finoman harapdált.

Sóhajtoztam, nyögtem, hozzádörgölőztem miközben mozgott. Mikor nekifeszült a csikómnak, éreztem a kezdődő orgazmus előhullámait, erekciója töve minden mozdulatnál hozzám dörzsölődött. És még keményebben, mikor rájött, hogy pontosan mit is tesz ez velem, és ettől a gyönyör olyan erővel tört rám, hogy foltokat láttam tőle.

Mikor kissé lecsillapodtam, mozdulatlanul ugyan, de még mindig bennem volt, majd kisimította a hajat az arcomból. Megcsókolta a homlokom, mire lehunytam a szemem, visszaemlékezve az összes többi olyan alaklomra, mikor ezt tette.

– Nyisd ki a szemed, Anita – suttogta. – Újra! Újra látni akarlak elélvezni – mondta, ahogy ismét mozogni kezdett.

Ezúttal sokkal gyorsabban épült bennem az orgazmusom, akárcsak az övé. Éreztem abból, ahogy a csípője minden harmadik döfésnél megrándul, mintha küzdenie kéne azért, hogy megtarthassa az egyenletes tempóját. Abból, ahogy a szája egy kissé elnyílt, hogy azon keresztül lélegezzen, abból, ahogy a szemei félig le voltak hunyva, miközben engem nézett. Nekifeszültem és hátralöktem.

– Én akarok felül lenni – suttogtam.

Hanyatt gördült, és hagyta, hogy lovagló ülésben ráüljek, a kezeim mozdulatlanul tartották, miközben lecsúsztam rajta, kiélvezve az érzést, ahogy megtölt és kitágít. Addig nyomtam magam lefelé, míg tövig eltűnt bennem, picit tekeregve, hogy érezzem, ahogy az ágyékán lévő szőr a testünknek nyomódik, ahogy előre és hátra ringva óvatosan a klitoriszomat dörzsöli.

Finom érzés volt, majd lassan fel és le kezdtem mozogni, minden második alkalommal egy apró csavart víve a dologba, miközben meglovagoltam őt. Egy percen belül éreztem, ahogy lüktetve, egyre keményebbé és forróbbá válva mozgott bennem. Ettől kicsit erősebben, egy kicsit gyorsabban lovagoltam rajta, mígnem már látótávolságba került a vége, és mikor az orgazmusom elért még a lélegzetem is elakadt tőle.

Még lökött felfelé egyszer, kétszer, aztán lüktetve elélvezett és megtöltött vele engem. Összerogytam rajta, a fejem az izzadt nyakához szorítottam, mindketten nehezen lélegeztünk. Pár pillanat múlva felültem, lecsúsztam róla és melléfeküdtem, míg ő az egyik kezét felemelte és a hátamra fektette, az ujjai lustán játszottak a bőrömön.

Egy darabig csak feküdtünk ott. Nem tudom, meddig, csak azt tudom, hogy ahogy a gondolataim kavarogtak, a nap kezdett felkelni. Nem tudtam, mit gondoljak róla. Mi válunk, de folyton úgy tűnik, hogy együtt esünk vissza. Legalábbis vissza az ágyba, gondoltam.

És úgy tűnt, hogy olvas a gondolataimban. Felült, elfordult tőlem. – Legalább ezt jól csináljuk – motyogta.

Pislogtam. Nyeltem egyet. Az az egy mondat, a lényem legmélyéig megrázott. – Yeah – ismételtem, a torkom fájt a sírhatnéktól, és a hangom hamisan csengett. – Ezt tényleg jól csináljuk.

Kimásztam az ágyából, összekapartam a ruháim meg a fegyverem, és bemenekültem a szobámba meg a fürdőmbe, mielőtt megadtam volna magamat a szemem mögött érzett szúrásnak. A könnyeim összekeveredtek zuhany közben a vízzel, lemosva magamról az utolsó nyomát is annak, hogy épp most szeretkeztünk. Szexeltünk. Dugtunk. Csak ennyi volt. Szex, dugás. A víz zuhogása elnyomta az általam kiadott hangokat.

Mikorra tiszta lettem, megszárítkoztam és felöltöztem, végül ránéztem az órára. Majdnem hét. El fogok késni a lányoktól! De először egy valamit még meg kellett tennem. Mielőtt még az ajtóhoz mentem volna, megálltam a konyhában, és kinyitottam a kacatos fiókot. Még mindig ott volt, hátulra bevágva, és haszontalan kacatokkal beborítva.

Haszontalan dolgok voltak a fiókban, majdnem olyan haszontalanok, mint a házasságom, mint a kapaszkodásom a házasságomba.

Kinyitottam az első üres résznél, ami mellett egy piros keret volt, és odafirkantottam a nevem. Még három vörös keret, még három odakapart aláírás, és már kész is volt. Aláírtam a papírokat. Aláírtam a kibaszott papírokat! Becsuktam a mappát és az asztalra dobtam, meg a tollat is, ha valamihez kéne még neki, hogy befejezze a munkát.

Majd leléptem, bevágva az ajtót magam mögött, és kikanyarodtam az útra.


	18. Chapter 18

A lányok épp akkor ültek le reggelizni, mikor megérkeztem. Elkéstem! Nem sokkal. De attól még elkéstem. Megvártam, hogy befejezzék az evést. Judith felajánlotta, hogy készít nekem is valamit enni, de elutasítottam. Alapból nem voltam kimondottan éhes, azután meg pláne nem, hogy egy mindent elsöprő rosszullét kapott el, miután aláírtam a válási papírokat.

Andrea és Josh nem voltak ott. Andrea úgy döntött, hogy abban a félévben a koliban marad, Josh meg pár héttel ezelőtt költözött el. Elég jó munkát szerzett magának egy könyvelő cégnél St. Louis külvárosában, nem is túl messze az én házamtól. Elmentünk ebédelni a költözése másnapján. Tiszta boldog volt, hogy végre a saját maga ura lett.

Rosszabbul nézhettem ki, mint ahogy gondoltam, mert Judith félrevont, míg Apu pár percig még a lányokkal játszott. Szó nélkül kaptam tőle egy pohár kávét, majd leült mellém, míg Apu Beccát kergette, Anna meg a hátán lovagolt. Gondolkodás nélkül kortyoltam bele a kávéba, majd meglepődtem, hogy ugyanazt a frissen őrölt kávét kaptam, mint amit otthon is iszok. Még tejszín és cukor is volt benne.

Juditra sandítottam, ő meg csak mosolygott – Úgy nézel ki, mint akinek szüksége lenne egy barátra.

Vállat vontam. – Rendben vagyok – feleltem, habár egy szót sem gondoltam komolyan, de nem voltam benne biztos, hogy ezt be akarom-e ismerni Judithnak.

Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy van-e egyáltalán valaki, akiben következmények nélkül megbízhattam. És az ziher, hogy Judithnak a jelenlegi problémáim felét sem mondhattam el. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy azt sem tudtam, hogy egyáltalán hol kezdjem. Különösképp az Edwardos részt.

– A férjed elég rendkívüli módon tért vissza a halálból, nem igaz? – kérdezte.

Halványan elmosolyodtam. – Ez egy hosszú történet. Komplikált.

– Tégy próbára – felelte, halvány acélos éllel a hangjában.

Nem halottam még tőle ezt a hangnemet, ezért a szemébe néztem. Valami megváltozott. Nem tudom, mi az, de valami megváltozott benne. Majd hallottam a csengők halk csilingelését, szinte túl halkan az emberi fül számára, majd ismét azt a csengő hangot. – Üdvözöllek, kicsi nekromanta. Üdvözöllek! – szólt azon a mézesmázos hangon.

Basszus! Az a faerie ribanc mindenbe belekavar! Sóhajtottam. Talán a ribanc kicsit erős volt, de nem szoktam hozzá, hogy az életemben minden egyszerre boruljon fel. Ahhoz meg pláne nem, hogy Judith szemlélete is megváltozzon az életemről. De ha egy kicsit elfogadóbb tudna lenni… Sokkal kellemesebbé tehetné a dolgokat a család számára. És talán én sem hanyagolnám őket annyira.

– Mint kiderült, a fickó, aki megölte őt, mégsem egészen ölte meg. – Kerestem a megfelelő módot arra, hogy elmagyarázzam. – Elrabolta Edwardot. És megzsarolta, hogy szörnyű dolgokat tegyen.

– Ő rendben van? – kérdezte csendesen, az enyémhez halkítva a hangját, hogy a lányok ne hallják meg.

– Az lesz – feleltem.

– És te? – Nem válaszoltam. – Kettőtök?

Megráztam a fejem, belebámulva a kávémba. – El akar válni – suttogtam, és gyűlöltem, hogy a hangom milyen megtörtnek hangzott. Gyűlöltem, hogy Judith előtt ilyen vagyok. 

Hallottam, ahogy kortyolt egyet a kávéjából. – Van más is, mint az elválás?

– Hazudtam neki valamiről, mielőtt még elvitték – feleltem halkan. Felnéztem és láttam, hogy a fejét rázza.

– Nem kell elmondanod nekem, Anita, ez tényleg nem tartozik rám. Ezeket a dolgokat legjobb férj és feleség közt tartani. De válaszolj nekem erre – mondta vidáman. – Szereted őt?

Bólintottam. – Nagyon is.

– És próbáltad rendbe hozni a dolgokat? Megtettél minden tőled telhetőt, hogy rendbe hozd és megmutasd neki, hogy mit érzel?

Ismét bólintottam.

– Akkor végül minden ki fogja forrni magát.

Valahogy azt hiszem, Judith még mindig a faerie-t közvetítette.

_*** * * *** _

Mikor hazaértünk, a lányok toronyiránt vágtattak Edwardhoz. Anna felemelte neki a karját azért, hogy felemelje. Ő megtette, és szorosan magához ölelve egy csókot nyomott az arcára. Becca a derekát ölelt át, szorosan tartva. Edward leengedte a szabad kezét és a lány válla köré fonta, majd egy csókot nyomot szőke feje búbjára.

Nekem csak bólintott.

Egy szó nélkül siettem el mellette, még egy hellót sem mertem megkockáztatni, a lányok nehogy rájöjjenek, hogy Anyunak sírhatnékja van. Megint. Lehet, hogy azt hiszik, valami baj van, mert nem mondtam semmit, de azt el tudom sumákolni azzal, hogy sürgősen bele kell ásnom magam az ügybe. És amúgy is, Edward sem szólt hozzám egyetlen szót sem.

A hálószoba felé indultam, és meglepődtem, mikor kiderült, hogy majdnem tíz óra van. Hét előtt öt perccel mentem el, és valahogy megoldottam, hogy három órát üljek a szüleim házában. Hallatlan tőlem, de nem olyan meglepő, figyelembe véve, hogy a lányok még nem igazán voltak készen a távozásra.

Az ajtónál lerúgtam a cipőmet, majd az ágy lábához dobtam a válltokomat és a fegyvert. Még mindig be volt vetve előző napról, így lefeküdtem rá, közben azon gondolkodtam, hogy túl sok dolgot kell még elintéznem, mielőtt lelépek azért, hogy megpróbáljak elkapni egy valódi szörnyeteget.

Mikor felébredtem fél háromkor, még mindig egy csomó tennivalóm volt. Habár nem olyan sok, mint azelőtt, mert eddig csak elfoglaltam magam a munkával. Kidörgöltem az álmot a szememből, majd kidugtam a zoknis lábamat az ágyból, hogy megnézzem, mit csinálnak a többiek. Ők is aludtak.

Edward a kanapé hátuljának volt dőlve, elnyújtózva, a feje hátra hanyatlott. A szája nyitva volt, a szemei meg zárva, és finoman horkolt. Mosolyogtam és visszanyeltem a nevetést. Anna a bal karja alá volt befészkelődve, amit Edward köré font, úgy szorította magához a kislányt. Becca feje Edward ölében pihent, míg Edward másik keze az ő hátán volt, mintha arról biztosítaná magát, hogy a kislány valódi, ott van, és nem fogják újra elvinni tőle.

A képernyőn éppen az Aladdin stáblistája ment, úgyhogy felvettem a távirányítót és kikapcsoltam, majd megnyomtam a visszatekerő gombot. Kicsit levettem a hangot, majd a hírcsatornára kapcsoltam, végül szimplán csak kikapcsoltam. A városi tanács legutóbbi üléséről mutattak felvételeket, ahol arról szavaztak, hogy visszaállítják a Vér Negyed családközpontú vonzerejét.

Csak a fejem ráztam, mikor kikapcsoltam a tv-t, mert tudtam, hogy ez sosem fog megtörténni. Asher és minden egyéb természetfeletti személy foggal és karommal fog harcolni ellene St. Louisban. A Negyed volt az egyetlen hely, ahol legalább némi békét találtak. Ahol szinte mindenki másnak is annyi rejtegetnivalója volt, mint nekik.

A konyha felé vettem az irányt, és elővettem némi tejet meg gabonapelyhet. Majd vissza is raktam a müzlit, mikor rájöttem, hogy miközben ez a sok minden történt, a tej megromlott. Rengeteg minden volt itthon, amiből főzhettem volna, de próbáltam csendben maradni és nem csapni zajt. Pár percbe beletelt, de a tonhal mellett döntöttem.

Egy tál, fél tucat savanyú uborka, pár doboz tonhal, majd még némi majonézt és mustárt adtam hozzá, és már kész is volt a házi tonhalsalátám. És nincs kenyér! De hát ez van. Viszont volt némi kréker. És sajt. A krékerre pakoltam a tonhalat, majd a tetejébe egy szelet sajtot tettem; elégedett voltam az eredménnyel! Ugyan olyan jó íze volt, mint egy szendvicsnek. Talán még jobb is, ha azt vesszük, hogy egyet egészben be tudtam kapni és megrágni.

Elraktam a maradék salátámat, és a tányérnyi tonhalas kekszemmel bemasíroztam a hálószobámba, valami ruhára vadászva, amit majd a vadászaton viselhetek. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy a normál vadászszerkóm még mindig koszos. És még mindig a Cirkuszban volt. Általában nem kellett amiatt aggódnom, hogy egyik helyről a másikra hurcoljam magammal. 

Ez van, van másik ruhám is. Viszont nincs több fekete nadrágom, amit hajlandó lennék az ajtón kívül is viselni. A kosztümnadrág pedig nem a megfelelő viselet vadászathoz. Így maradtam némi nagyon régi, nagyon viseltes, nagyon puha és hajlékony kék farmernál, amit magamra húztam, majd még egy krékert elrágcsáltam. Két keksszel később, egy szép, hosszú ujjú ingnél maradtam, ami majd megvéd a hideg levegőtől.

Szürke, puha és bolyhos pamut volt. Az ujjak végén lyukak voltak a hüvelykujjamnak is, így nem kellett aggódnom a röpködő ingujjak miatt. Általában télen hordtam alváshoz, a lyukak azért voltak rajta, hogy lent tartsák az ingujjakat, így a karom meleg marad. De ma estére megteszi.

Felkaptam rá a válltokomat, nem is zavartattam magam azzal, hogy valamivel eltakarjam. Hivatalos rendőrségi ügyhöz megyek. Ha gondjuk van vele, hogy látható, megcsókolhatják a seggem, és majd Dolph-fal egyeztetnek. Bárhogy is, én viselni fogom a fegyveremet. A kések következtek, de a derekamra és a combomra szíjaztam őket. Nem volt rá szükség, hogy a csuklómon legyenek. Csak útban lennének, ha a revenant újra rám ugrik.

Épp a régi túrabakancsom fűzőit kötöttem, mikor a telefon megcsörrent. Odarohantam, és a nagy sietségbe, hogy a házat csendben tartsam, még a készüléket is a földre löktem. Nem akartam, hogy Edward, Anna vagy Becca felébredjen, ha tehetek ellene. Szóval esetlenül átvetődtem az ágyon.

– Yeah? – szóltam bele röviden, azt remélve, hogy Dolph az.

Ő volt. Majdhogynem elégedettnek hangzott. – Anita. Ma este vadászol? – kérdezte.

– Yeah. Épp most készültem el. Ötre terepen akarok lenni – feleltem, miközben visszamentem az ágy túloldalára, és befejeztem a cipőm felvételét.

– Larry és Eve azt mondják, lehet, van valamijük – közölte, halvány sürgetéssel a hangjában.

– Ott vannak?

– Yeah – felelte Dolph. – Melyiket akarod?

– Eve-t.

Hallottam, ahogy szól: – Eve! – Aztán némi tompa káromkodás, egy rövid női nevetés, majd a telefon átadásának hangjai. – Anita, van vérünk, és úgy gondoljuk, hogy a revenanté – turbékolta boldogan.

Szélesen elvigyorodtam. – Biztos vagy benne?

– Annyira, amennyire csak lehetünk, míg valamelyikünk nem próbálja lekövetni vele – felelte, csak egy kicsit halkabban.

– Várd meg, míg odaérek! – szóltam. Parancsoltam, nem kértem, és a válaszul adott sóhajából ítélve megértette.

– Nos, akkor várni fogunk rád, Anita. Te adod a műsort.

– Ezt ne felejtsd el! – feleltem nevetve. – Add vissza Dolphnak!

– Mikor tudod használni a vért? – kérdezte, mikor visszakapta a telefonját. Semmi bevezetés, csak egyenesen rátér a munkára. Habár szerintem nem hibáztathatom érte, ennek az izének az ölési rátáját tekintve. Már csak idő kérdése volt, hogy elkapjon egy rendőrt, egyet közülünk.

– Jobb várni sötétedésig – közöltem, mikor végiggondoltam. Valószínűleg nappal is meg tudnám csinálni, de inkább várnék. Ki tudja, mi történik, ha megpróbálom követni azt a lényt sötétedés előtt? A saját szabályai szerint kell szembenéznünk vele, az ő pályáján. Ami főként a földalatti barlangokat és szervizalagutakat jelenti.

Hacsak nincs szerencsénk, és nem valami üres helyen bukkan fel.

– Biztonságosabb lesz úgy számunkra – mondtam végül, mikor rájöttem, hogy a magyarázatomat várja.

– Mi a helyzet a többiekkel? – kérdezte. – Az rendben van, hogy várunk, és hagyjuk, hogy még több embert mészároljon le, mert az nekünk biztonságosabb?

– Fogd fel másként, Dolph – mondtam neki. – Ha megöl minket, mielőtt mi megölnénk őt, sokkal több ember fog meghalni, mintha elkapna valakit, mielőtt mi elkapjuk őt sötétedés után.

– Ennek szinte nincs is értelme – motyogta. – Oké, legyen. Úgy csináljuk, ahogy mondod. Ötkor, Anita! Legyél itt öt előtt!

– Ott leszek – feleltem. Majd leraktam. Nem, semmi viszlát. Még mindig nincs búcsúzás. Dolph jól kitanított. Csak mosolyogtam erre a gondolatra.

Felálltam és megkerültem az ágyat, közben próbáltam csendben maradni. Felvettem a készüléket, és visszaraktam az éjjeliszekrényre, majd a helyére tettem a kagylót is. Megtorpantam, a telefon és az óra mögött megbújó képre bámultam. Egy olyan kép volt, amit valaki, nem tudom kicsoda, az esküvőnk napján készített rólam és Edwardról.

A kamerába mosolyogtam. Emlékeztem rá, mert ez volt az első alkalom, hogy elmosolyodtam, miután tényleg kimondtam, hogy „akarom”; valami perverz vicc volt, amit Jason mondott nekem, mert próbált megnevettetni. De nem ez volt az, amin megakadt a szemem. Komolyan nem tudom, hogy eddig hogy nem vettem észre. Talán csak sosem néztem meg rendesen azt a képet.

Nem mintha ez lett volna életem egyik legboldogabb napja. Legalábbis akkoriban nem. Még utána sem, mivel mindig olyan volt az egész, mint egy szörnyű, borzalmas vicc, hiszen nem volt igazi. Csak megrendezett volt, hogy megmentsük Edwardot attól, hogy egy falkányi vérfarkas rágcsája legyen. Azt leszámítva, hogy én komolyan azt akartam, hogy valódi legyen, pláne azután, hogy azt hittem, Edward meghalt.

És túl fájdalmas volt ránézni.

De most alaposan megnéztem. Felkaptam, és végigsimítottam az ujjammal az üvegen, közben elkenve rajta a vékony réteg port. A képen, _azon a képen, ami az esküvőnk napján készült,_ Edward engem nézett. Mosolygott rám. Megérintette a hajam, és én észre sem vettem.

Mosolygott rám! Boldognak tűnt. Boldognak látszottunk, és nem számított, hogy az csak véletlen, hogy az a fénykép egyáltalán elkészült. És milyen boldog voltam, hogy ez a kép az enyém. Mikor Edward távozik, kincsként őrzöm majd ezt a fotót, és sosem hagyom többé beporosodni.

Fel sem tűnt, hogy sírok, mígnem egy könnycsepp pottyant az üvegre. Letöröltem, aztán szitkozódva, amiért ilyen hülye vagyok, a szemem is megtörölgettem. Messze túl sokat sírok az utóbbi időben, le kell szoknom róla! Visszatettem a képet, és halványan elmosolyodtam, ahogy ránéztem. Legalább úgy tűnt, Edward akart engem.

Majd megfordultam, és egyenesen belefutottam Edwardba.


	19. Chapter 19

Mikor nekiszaladtam, veszélyesen kibillentem az egyensúlyomból, de Edward kitartotta a kezét, és ahogy automatikusan elkapott magához ölelt, míg ismét megtaláltam az egyensúlyomat. Csak álltam ott a testéhez tapadva, és mikor felnéztem, a szemei egészen sötétkékek voltak. Mikor eleresztett, sietősen hátraléptem, a padló felé fordítva a tekintetem és a farmeromba töröltem a kezem.

– Edward – szóltam csendesen. Majd ismét felnéztem. – Milyen régóta állsz ott?

– Elég rég. Vadászol ma este? – kérdezte. A farmerja első zsebébe dugta a kezét, csak nézett engem, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

Óvatosan bólintottam, a szemem le nem véve róla. – Muszáj. Ha nem teszem, és még több embert öl meg…

– Akkor az a te hibád? – kérdezte. Csak a fejét rázta, mikor bólintottam. – Nem neked kell mindent megoldanod, Anita. Te csak egy ember vagy. Miért nem hagyod, hogy Eve csinálja? Vagy Larry? Vagy a boszorkány, aki a RETEK csapatában van?

Az ajkamba haraptam. – Mert én hagytam meglépni először – suttogtam. – Hagytam meglépni, mert nem vártam meg az erősítést.

– Te csak egyetlen ember vagy, Anita! – fakadt ki. – Nem csinálhatsz mindent te! Neked hős komplexusod van, vagy valami hasonló, ami miatt így gondolod. Nem menthetsz meg mindenkit! – suttogta. – Nem számít, milyen keményen próbálod, _nem menthetsz meg mindenkit!_

– Tisztában vagyok vele! – vágtam vissza, a szemem csak úgy villogott az ingerültségtől. – Tudom, hogy kibaszottul nem menthetek meg mindenkit! Nem tudtalak megmenteni téged, nem tudtam megmenteni Jean-Claude-ot, még magamat sem tudtam megmenteni! – hirtelen elhallgattam, elfordultam tőle és kényszeredetten újra a fényképre néztem. – Nem tudtam megmenteni magunkat, Edward.

Mikor visszafordultam, nem szólt semmit, én meg rekedten felnevettem. – Szóval ennyit a te hős komplexusodról. Semmit nem tudok megmenteni!

– Szóval ma éjjel vadászni mész, hogy megpróbálj megmenteni valakit – mondta.

Bólintottam. – Akárkit.

Felém nyúlt, a hüvelykujját végighúzta az orromon és a szemem alatt. – Szétkented a port az arcodon – közölte csendesen. Csak álltam és hagytam, hogy csinálja, míg az emlékezetembe véstem az ujjai érzését a bőrömön. Hirtelen visszahúzta a kezét, és mélyen a zsebébe rejtette őket.

– Óvatos leszel? – kérdezte halkan, miközben kék szemével fogva tartotta a tekintetem. – Megígéred nekem, hogy óvatos leszel?

– Megígérem, Edward. Óvatos leszek.

Bólintott, mintha minden másra számított volna, csak a beleegyezésemre nem. – Sok szerencsét – suttogta. Próbáltam mosolyogni rá, de csak a szavakat nyeltem vissza, amit majdnem kimondtam. Nem akarta hallani őket; egyszer már az arcomba vágta a szerelmi vallomásomat. Szóval helyette csak bólintottam, majd elsétáltam mellette, tudván azt, hogy mindenről gondoskodni fog, ha mégsem lennék elég óvatos.

_*** * * *** _

Nem voltam ott ötre. Még csak nem is arrafelé indultam. Helyette inkább visszamentem a gyilkosság kiindulópontjára, azon tűnődve, hogy talán az elhunyt halandó vére használható lenne-e arra, hogy a nyomára bukkanjunk a vámpírnak, amivé lett. A vér volt a kulcs, mint mindig. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy működni fog-e a dolog, de meg kellett próbálnom.

Ezért nem vettem fel a dühösen csöngő telefonomat, és ezért vártam arra, hogy Dolph értem jöjjön a kórházba, és segítsen megszerezni a hőn áhított vért. Már egész durván és hangosan kiabáltam a személyzettel, épp arról próbáltam meggyőzni őket, hogy adják ki nekem a vért a jelvényemre, a hírnevemre és arra a tényre alapozva, hogy nagyon hamar leszáll az este, mikor egy újabb jelvény csapódott keményen a pultra az enyém mellé.

– Adja oda neki azt a kibaszott vért! – utasította Dolph kemény, dühös hangon.

Egyet hátra léptem. Vér borította, sörtés haja végétől, az egyszer fényes cipőjének orra hegyéig. Vér mindenütt.

– Kit öltél meg? – kérdeztem, ahogy a nővér végre eliszkolt, hogy odahozza nekem a zacskót, amit akartam. Nagyon magasról tettem rá, hogy az egy ritka vértípus, és mi lesz akkor, ha valakinek szüksége lesz rá? Ha az a vér megakadályozza, hogy még egy tucat ember meghaljon, akkor simán hagyni fogom, hogy valami szerencsétlen balfácán megvárja, hogy légiszállítsanak neki egy másik adagot.

Dolph szeme oldalra villant és rám pillantott, majd körbenézett, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy senki nem hallgatózik. – A _kapitány_ – és ahogy kimondta, a szó méregtől csöpögött –, úgy döntött, hogy mindenki jogosultságát felülírja a nyomozásban – a tiédet is beleértve Eve és Larry felett – és rávette a lányt, hogy próbálja a vérrel felkutatni a revenantot.

– Basszus – leheltem. – Teljes világosságban? – Bólintott. – Egy teljesen képzett nekromanta nélkül? – Bólintott. – _Nélkülem_ , hogy vigyázzak az embereimre?

Egy halvány mosoly suhant át az arcán, amitől komolyan ijesztő lett az ábrázata. Hallottam, hogy mikor az ápoló meghozta a vért elakadt a lélegzete, és olyan gyorsan adta oda nekem a zacskót, ahogy csak tudta, majd visszacsukta az apró üvegablakot és eliszkolt. Mondhatnánk, hogy rohant, de ahhoz nem volt elég helye a fickónak, hogy felgyorsuljon.

Megmarkoltam a zacskót a zárócsíkjánál, és a kijárat felé indultam, Dolph mint egy véres isten, követett. – A kapitányt letartóztatták gyilkosságért, több egyéb dolog mellett – közölte velem kárörvendőn.

– Nem mondod?! – kérdeztem hitetlenkedve, miközben felé fordultam, hogy rámeredhessek. – De ugye nem fogsz velem jönni a kocsimban? Mert nem fogom fizetni, hogy megint kitisztítsák az üléseket.

– Az osztály majd fizeti, csak jussunk már oda! – felelte.

Beszálltunk, motor beindítva, öv bekötve, és már álltunk is kifelé a kórház parkolójából, még azelőtt, hogy leejtette volna a rejtélyes bombáját. – Úgy döntött, hogy nincs értelme megvárni téged, mikor egy másik nekromanta is a rendelkezésünkre áll – kezdte, kihangsúlyozva a „rendelkezésre áll” részt. Mikor csúnyán néztem rá miatta, felemelte a kezét. Nem azért voltunk ott, hogy az ő „rendelkezésére” álljunk, hanem azért, hogy segítsünk.

– Ne nézz így rám Anita. Az ő szavai, nem az enyémek. De egyébként is, Eve esetében bevetett mindent, és rendesen megfenyegette, hogy letartóztatja az igazságszolgáltatás hátráltatása miatt, ha nem végzi el a varázslatot. Szóval Eve megcsinálta.

– És jött a revenant?

Megrázta a fejét, én meg egy újabb sarkon fordultam be. – Nem, valami teljesen ártatlan és tájékozatlan vámpír jött, akinek a barátnője történetesen az egyik áldozat. Ezért rendelkezett a pasi vérével. Valami különös házassági-szerződés szerű dolog lehet, de csak találgathatunk.

– És ő mit tett…? – pillantottam Dolphra a szemem sarkából. – Gyerünk már, olyan, mintha a fogadat húznám. Csak nyögd ki végre!

– Eve után ment, akit Larry félrerántott, mire pár egyenruhás után indult. Eve és Larry megtörték a varázslatot, mire abbahagyta mindenki megtámadását, de addigra már túl késő volt számára, mivel már lángra kapott.

– Szóval a vámpír halott, és az egyenruhásokkal meg Eve-vel mi van? Ők jól vannak? – kérdeztem.

– Rendben vannak. Csak harapások, semmi komoly. Eve megszerezte az első harci sérülését – felelte, a hangja megbánástól csengett. – Nem így kellett volna lennie. Nem valami bürokrata, meg az ő szarsága miatt. Előléptetést akart. Ennek a vámpírnak a bezsákolása biztosította volna számára azt. Most börtönbe megy, mert arra kényszerítette Eve-t, hogy használja a mágiáját, és az megölt valakit.

– Szóval, akkor ki kapja majd az előléptetését? – kérdeztem, próbálva fenntartani a könnyedebb légkört, miközben egyre közelebb értünk a helyszínen villogó lámpákhoz.

– A főnököm. – Ismét az az ördögi vigyor, egy fehér villanás a rászáradt vér mögül.

– És ki kapja majd az ő munkáját, ha ő eggyel fentebb lép?

– Én.

– Nos Dolph – feleltem egy vigyorral kíséretében, miközben leparkoltam a járőrautók vonala mellett. – Szerinted, ha előléptetnek, újra lehet tárgyalni a bérezésünket?

– Valószínűleg. De rá kell venned ezt az izét, hogy előbújjon játszani!

Nem beszéltünk többet, csak kiszálltunk a Jeepből, és a járőrautók mögött zümmögő mágia felé vettük az irányt. Semmi szükség rá, hogy mások előtt protekcióról beszéljünk. Vagy bármi is ez ebben az esetben, mert Dolph biztosra fog menni azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ha mód lesz rá, keményen megdolgozzunk a pénzünkért. Valamint az is biztos, hogy a RETEK meg fogja kapni a fizetésemelést, és azokat a juttatásokat is, amiket már rég megérdemelnek, mint például az ezüst töltényt.

De úgy döntöttem, hogy most csak a mágiára és a revenant elkapására koncentrálok. Nem láttam a környéken egyetlen egyenruhás jelvényest sem, de Eve, akit Larry támogatott, még mindig ott volt. A bal alkarján csuklótól könyékig fehér géz volt körbetekerve, amitől összerezzentem. Nem kéne még mindig itt lennie, ha ennyire komoly a sérülése, de mégis, rossz volt belegondolni, hogy talán őt is úgy szétmarcangolták, mint amennyire én vagyok összeroncsolva.

Vagyis voltam. Végigsimítottam a most sértetlen és sima bőrön a saját könyökömnél. Semmi sem volt ott. Meggyógyultam. Kibaszott faerie, ott is beavatkoznak, ahol nem kéne!

– Rendben, csináljuk! – mondtam, ahogy átküzdöttem magam Eve mágiáján, be a körbe. – Eve! Szüntesd meg! – kiáltottam, amikor kivetettem egy gyenge kört, pont az övén belül.

Addig vártam, míg visszahívta magába az összes mágiáját, majd felnyitottam a zacskót és belemártottam az ujjam. Majd az általam lefektetett erő nyomait követve körbesétáltam, szétszenteltem a vért és belenyomtam a nekromanciámat, a vér tulajdonosát, a vér urát hívva. Bátorítva, hogy bújjon elő és vegye vissza tőlem.

Kihívtam őt!

Több évnyi tanulás, improvizálás és tapasztalat, és még mindig nem voltam megelégedve a rituálé alapjaival és a varázslat hívóerejével. A vér maradékába mártottam az ujjam, és a homlokomra, az ingem alatt a szívem fölé és a hasamra kentem, azokra a csakra pontokra, amik legjobban segítenek táplálni a mágiát.

Majd egyre több erőt pumpáltam a varázslatba, a vérbe erőltetve a mágiát, ami végül egy vörös villanás kíséretében kigyűrűzött a földre, azt követelve, hogy a revenant jöjjön és vegye vissza az elveszett vérét, különben én fogom mind elvenni tőle. Nem tudnám megtenni, én tisztában voltam vele, de a mágia mögötti erő elég trükkös volt hozzá, hogy hihető legyen a blöff, aztán pedig már túl késő lesz. Már meg is találtuk és megöltük, még mielőtt rájöhetne, hogy mi történt.

Ismét nekifeszültem, de ezúttal a mágia vörös árként terjedt szét, és csak áradt belőlem, mindenkin és mindenen átfolyva. Az egyenruhások megugrottak. Dolph épp csak felhúzta a szemöldökét. Larry és Eve előkapták a fegyverüket és megszorították, tudván, hogy a mágia túl erős ahhoz, hogy az a lény figyelmen kívül hagyja. Még ha nem az ő vére volna, akkor is egész jó az esélye annak, hogy eljön, mert a vér vért szólít.

Több időnek kellett volna lennie. Vagy legalább valamilyen figyelmeztetésnek. És senkinek nem kellett volna egy kibaszott szennyvízakna tetején parkolnia!

Mert ha senki nem parkol oda, akkor a járőrautó, ami elrepült a fejem fölött és megtörte a kört, nem is lett volna, és a revenant nem tör ki a mágia vonzásából. Mert ha a mágia még mindig funkcionál, egyenesen nekem rontott volna, egyenesen bele a körbe, és az irányításom alá vonhattam volna.

De nem, valakinek baromi okosnak kellett lennie, és elcseszni mindent! Mert amikor a revenant jött, akkor megtorpanás, figyelmeztetés és minden egyéb nélkül jött, és megsemmisített mindent, ami közte és az őt szólító vér közt volt.

És természetesen, az utolsó dolog az útjában én volnék.


	20. Chapter 20

Vámpírvadász vagyok, egy gyilkos. Vámpírok százaival néztem már szembe, közülük néhány olyan öreg volt, mint az idő maga. Találkoztam ősi istenekkel és legyőztem őket, és megálltam a helyem egy istenigazi démonnal szemben is. Meghaltam, több mint egyszer, és újra életre keltem, hogy folytassam. Éltem, szerettem és voltak, akiket elveszítettem .

Anya voltam, az Isten szerelmére!

Szóval, mikor egy vértől őrült, mágiától hajtott, pszichotikus revenant vágtat felém, mit teszek?

Futok!

És futottam, át a mágián, a zsarukon, keresztül az autóikon és az oly hatástalan fegyvereiken. Lehajtottam a fejem, behúztam a könyököm, és rohantam, kiélvezve azt a könnyedséget, ahogy a térdeim mozogtak, majd rögtön ki is zárva a fejemből ezt a gondolatot, mert egy szemetes kuka repült el mellettem és tört szét az épület téglafalán, ami mellett épp elhaladtam.

Kikerültem a járdán hülyén bámuló embereket, majd rászántam egy pillanatot és hátranéztem, hogy valaki a revenant áldozatául esett-e. Ha igen, az csak azért volt, mert az nem lassított, hogy kikerülje az embereket, egyenesen felém rohant. Amikor ismét előrefordítottam a fejem, az emberek még mindig az utamban voltak.

Ez csak nyilvánvalóvá tette a tényt, hogy én tisztítom meg számár az utat, és tisztában voltam vele, hogy nagyon is közel van hozzám.

Hogy őszinte legyek, ötletem sincs, hogy egyáltalán hogy fogok tudni előtte maradni. Az egyetlen dolog, amire gondolni tudtam, a színtiszta rettegés volt, ami előrehajtott. Az, na meg az, hogy évek óta minden másnap reggel futok. Szokatlan módja volt a szökésnek, és úgy éreztem, hogy ez az egyetlen, ami mindig nyitva áll előttem. És ez majdnem be is jött.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy átfutott az agyamon, hogy talán meg tudnék lépni előle annyi időre, hogy kitaláljam, hogy öljem meg, elkezdtem figyelmet szentelni az embereknek is, akiken épp keresztülfutottam. Úgy tűnt, hogy több százan vannak, mintha hirtelen egész St. Louis úgy döntött volna, hogy ki kell mozdulnia otthonról. És mit ad Isten, pont az én utamba kell kerülniük.

A szokásos embereket megértem. Ez a Vérnegyed, a vámpírok gyűjtőhelye, és pokoli módja az éjszaka eltöltésének: a halállal vagy a hallhatatlansággal játszanak. Az élőhalottakkal mászkálsz, és ha szerencsés vagy, sértetlenül és felpörögve távozol. Sosem értettem, nem igazán. De ha mindenki más kockáztatni akarja a halhatatlan lelkét, felőlem rendben.

De mi a faszt csinál egy _gyerek_ idekint?

Nem valami sokkal előttem egy egész fiatal nő volt, aki egy gyereket vonszolt magával. A kissrác aranyos volt, hirtelenszőke, és épp felnézett a nőre. És pont a revenant útjában voltak. Nem túl jó kombináció. Még ha a vámpír továbbra sem támad meg senkit, akiken átvágja magát, még akkor is árthat a srácnak. Talán megöli, figyelembe véve az élőhalott erejét.

– Basszus! – motyogtam. Majd mély levegőt vettem és ráüvöltöttem a nőre. – Mozgás! Tűnj az útjából, vidd a gyereked, futás!

Felnézett és rám bámult, helyesebben ránk, jöttem rá, ahogy a revenant mögém ért. A nő olyan volt, mint a szarvas a reflektorfényben: a szeme elkerekedett, a szája meg kinyílt. Eltartott neki pár pillanatig, majd felkapta a gyereket, magához szorítva a kisfiút hátat fordított nekünk, felkészült rá, hogy ő kapja az ütközés erejét. Hogy meghaljon, ha azzal megmenti a kisfiút.

Mit is mondott Edward? Hős komplexus? Oh yeah!

Megfordultam, megvetettem a lábam, és előrántottam a Browningot a válltokomból. Próbáltam szembenézni a lénnyel, próbáltam hűvösen tekinteni a fegyver csövén át a revenantra, és megmenteni a napot azzal, hogy addig húzom a ravaszt, míg kiürül a tár, de már minden golyóm kilőve és semmi hatása. A revenant még mindig felém tartott, egy egész tár belement és semmi hatása!

Nem létezik, hogy minden lövést elhibáztam! Minimum egy vagy két fejlövést is bevittem, de az egy kicsit sem számít, mikor egy vámpír vágódik neked, amitől mindketten pofára estek az aszfalton. Tovább gurultam vele, behúztam a fejem a vállaim közé, hogy az esés minél nagyobb részét foghassam fel a hátammal.

A becsapódás nagy részét az kapta; ha ezt túlélem, lesz néhány érdekes zúzódásom. Gurultunk, ő az egyik irányba, én a másikba, majd megállítottam a gurulást és felguggoltam, kezem az aszfalton, a Browning meg a kettőnk közti nyitott területen. A revenant lassan kelt fel, mintha elkábította volna az, hogy nekem jött.

Vagy csak az aktív vér mágia volt az, ami még mindig körüllengett engem. Bármi volt is az oka, nem mozgott olyan gyorsan, mint tehette volna. De esély sem volt rá, hogy ez elég időt adjon nekem arra, hogy elmásszak a fegyveremért; egyedül voltam a lény ellen, mindössze néhány késsel felfegyverkezve. És semmi más nem volt nálam.

Meg kellett próbálnom! Féltem, amiért két késsel kell szembenéznem vele, túl nagy volt a valószínűsége, hogy belehalok. Előrevetődtem, négykézláb futva próbáltam elérni a pisztolyomhoz még azelőtt, hogy a revenant ismét felém fordulna. Nem értem el, nem is számítottam rá, de azért megpróbáltam.

A lény karja félúton kapott el, felém vágott, és olyan erővel talált el, hogy beleszálltam egy közeli autó oldalába. A horpadás figyelemre méltó volt, és a riasztó fültépően ordított, én meg párszor pislogtam és kissé előrebuktam. Majd egy percembe került, hogy a ködöt kitisztítsam az agyamból, és ismét működésre bírjam, majd próbáltam megérteni, hogy mi is történt.

Nem volt sikoltozás, ami lehet, hogy jó dolog. Vagy csak azt jelenti, hogy a revenanat megölt mindenkit a környéken, és új préda után nézve lelépett. De ahogy a tekintetem kitisztult, és a szemeim végre emlékezni kezdtek arra, hogy mire is valók, láttam, hogy még mindig élő emberek állnak körülöttünk. Az arcuk félelemtől és szörnyülködéstől volt eltorzulva, és a szájuk is tátva volt.

Ekkor kezdett tisztulni a csengés a fülemből, így már hallottam az ismételt és folyamatos ökölcsapásokat a fémen, és rá kellett ébrednem, hogy a riasztó az őrületbe kergeti a revenantot. A szart is kiveri az autóból, mert megpróbálja leállítani.

Előrebuktam, mert megbotlottam, és kezeimet az aszfaltra támasztottam; majd a tenyerem az oldalamra szorítva, a kocsi hátuljához imbolyogtam. Figyeltem, ahogy az anya és a fia mozognak, az egyetlenek, akik nem csak dermedten álltak, minél távolabb a helyszínről, olyan messzire az utcában, amennyire csak sietni tudtak. Ha senki más nem is volt megmentve, ők legalább igen.

Vetettem egy utolsó pillantást a lényre meg az autóra, aki egy újabb súlyos ütést mért rá, és a riasztó amint szétverték, azonnal elhallgatott. A revenant felnézett, majd körbetekintett, nem is véve észre a körülöttünk álló embereket. A szívem kihagyott egy ütemet, amikor rájöttem, hogy engem keres.

Kezdte felém fordítani a fejét, mire tettem egy újabb lépést hátra, egy sikátor hűvösen árnyékos sötétségébe. Csak a lábaim dobogása hallatszott az aszfalton, ahogy beljebb futottam a sikátorba, és lebuktam egy halom szemét mögé, a hátamat a durva téglafalnak vetve.

– Ó, Istenem, bassza meg, ó Istenem! – ziháltam, miközben továbbra is bujkáltam a revenant elől.

A hátam meg az oldalam égett azon a helyen, ahol elkapott a vámpír karja, meg ahol a kocsinak szálltam. Nem hiszem, hogy bármim is eltört volna; annyira azért nem fájt, vagy legalábbis nem úgy fájt. Gyors ellenőrzést végeztem, sietve felhúztam a puha, szürke pamutot, és a sötétben az oldalamra pillantottam, majd bedugtam a kezem a fölsőm alá és végigfuttattam a tenyerem az oldalamon meg a hátamon. Sem vér, sem szokatlanul érzékeny pont nem volt. Semmi sem tört el.

Kis híján felugrottam, mikor meghallottam, hogy belép a sikátorba. Elhajított egy szemeteskukát, ami miután lepattant a falról, végigcsörömpölt a sikátoron. Előhúztam az egyik kést a combomon lévő tokjából, de továbbra is a szívemmel a torkomban guggoltam a falnál. A kés nem sok, de legalább van nálam valami fegyver, és legalább nem harc nélkül fogok elbukni.

Nem futhatok előle tovább! Végül valaki más majd úgyis elkapja, de azzal nem tudnék együtt élni. Legalább ha meghalok, tudni fogom, hogy mindent megtettem azért, hogy magammal vigyem ezt az átkozottat is. És a lányok… Ők túlélik. Edward segíteni fog nekik. Mindenki segíteni fogja őket. Ők túlélik.

Újabb szemetest borított az oldalára. Eleresztett egy embertelen morgást vagy visítást, nem is tudom mi volt az. Borsódzott tőle a hátam, és az egész testemen felállt tőle a szőr. Lehunytam a szemem, mikor egy újabb kuka repült a falnak, ezúttal már közelebb.

_Kérlek, Istenem_ , gondoltam. De semmi sem jutott az eszembe. Nem imádkozhatom magamért. Sanszos, hogy meg fogok halni. Nem sok remény volt számomra. Elakadt a lélegzetem, ahogy Edward tekintete bevillant az agyamba. Ragyogó kék szemek, ahogy olyan némán figyel engem.

_Óvatos leszel? Megígéred nekem, hogy óvatos leszel?_

Nyeltem egyet. Nem voltam elég óvatos. Habár nem voltam rá kész, hogy meghalljak. Közel sem voltam rá kész! Túl sok minden van, amiért élnem kell, amiért harcolnom kell! Van valamim, amiről a legtöbb ember csak álmodik. Egy család.

– Megígérem, Edward. Óvatos leszek – suttogtam, ahogy az ujjaim a kés markolatára szorultak, aztán a lábujjaimra helyeztem a testsúlyom, majd a lábaim megfeszültek, mikor ellöktem magam a faltól és kiugrottam a szemét mögül, ahol eddig rejtőztem.

Talán kilenc méterre volt tőlem, a következő kukát már felemelve tartotta, és kész volt rá, hogy a falnak vágja, miközben tovább folytatta utánam a kutatást. Mikor meglátott engem, őrölt tekintete megmerevedett, a kuka a földre hullott, és kezét előretartva, ujjait karmokká görbítve felém indult. Éreztem, ahogy a közelségére válaszul, a saját testem egyes pontjai égni kezdtek, majd elkáromkodtam magam, mikor rájöttem, hogy az érzés a festett csakráimtól származik.

A szívverésem ütemére halvány vérvörösen világítva, finoman pulzáltak. A szabad kezemet végigdörgöltem a homlokomon lévő vérfolton, és eléggé elkentem ahhoz, hogy megzavarja a mágiát, de a többihez nem nyúltam. Nem volt rá idő, a lény túl közel volt, szinte már mellettem állt, mire felemeltem a karom, és mind két kezemmel megragadtam a kés markolatát, mintha csak egy nagyon-nagyon rövid kard lenne.

Pengével előre felfelé döftem vele, és hagytam, hogy a kés hegye keresztülcsússzon a lény álla alatt lévő lágy, zsíros húson. Ha működik a zombiknál, akkor működhet a revenantnál is, gondoltam én, visszaemlékezve egy régebbi esetre, amikor arra használtam ezt a trükköt, hogy megakadályozzak benne valakit, hogy kiharapjon belőlem egy darabot. Hátratántorodott, a kés csak részben szúrta át, így nekirontottam, mert tudtam, hogy be kell fejeznem a munkát.

Hátralöktem a falnak, és nem foglalkoztam vele, ahogy a revenant karja egy medveöleléssel erősen magához szorítva, körém zárult. Megvetettem a cipőm a talpam alatt lévő csúszós betonon, hogy elég tapadást kapjak ahhoz, hogy markolatig nyomhassam a kést a lénybe, míg az csak üvöltött és vicsorgott közben, képtelenül arra, hogy kinyissa a száját és elkapjon.

Mikor keményen megszorított, vele együtt sikítottam, tekeregve próbáltam kiszabadulni az öleléséből, még mielőtt eltörné a gerincemet, végül megpróbáltam az enyémnél nagyobb fájdalmat okozni neki. Begörbítettem az ujjam és belenyomtam a szemébe, mire a tenyerem tiszta meleg és nedves trutyi lett, ahogy szétnyomtam a vámpír szemgolyóját. Igaz majd visszanőnek, de legalább pár percig előnyre tettem szert vele szemben.

Bejött a dolog, mert a revenant elengedett, majd az arcához kapott, összegömbölyödve leguggolt és nyivákolva sikoltozott, én meg előhúztam a második késemet. Ez az utolsó fegyverem, és ha levesztem, akkor vagy meghalok harc közben, vagy menekülőre fogom, azt remélve, hogy találok valami egyebet, amit fegyverként használhatok.

Még mindig ott térdelt a szétdobált kukák miatt keletkezett mocsokban, úgyhogy előrevetődtem, és a kést a nyaka hátuljába mártottam, majd visszaugrottam, és próbáltam kartávolságon kívül maradni. Az elvesztett szeme miatti fájdalmat rögtön elfelejtette az új támadás miatt, mivel a nehezebb módszerrel kezdtem el levágni a fejét, miközben továbbra is vakon üldözött a sivatagban.

Láttam, ahogy eszeveszetten pislog, mert a szeme elkezdett visszanőni, és ismét érzékelni kezdett vele, majd olyan ütéseket vitt be, amitől csak nyögtem és felkiáltottam, miközben tovább mozogva próbáltam megtalálni azt az egy pontot, ahol a késem teljesen át tudja vágni a szövetet. De túl lassú voltam, ő meg túl gyorsan gyógyult, most nem számított az állati tudat, ami vezérelte. A következő alkalommal, mikor a közelébe mentem, nem voltam elég gyors; megragadott a torkomnál, majd a falnak vágott.


	21. Chapter 21

A levegő egy nyögés kíséretében szakadt ki a tüdőmből, majd minden táncra perdült körülöttem, ahogy a fejem a tégláknak csapódott. A kés hangosan csörömpölve esett a földre, a kezem pedig már csak az üres levegőt markolta. Sikerült lélegzetet vennem, mielőtt egy kézzel szorítani kezdett, míg a másikkal a saját torka felé kapdosott, a másik késem nyele felé.

A kezem a nyakamra fonódott húsos markot karmolta, de nem tudtam lazítani a szorításán. Ismét fekete pontok kezdtek táncolni előttem, úgyhogy belerúgtam a lénybe. Nem működött, de ő összehozta, hogy némi fogást találjon a vértől síkos késnyélen, ami eddig zárva tartotta a száját. Megrántotta, és a kés egy pár centit kintebb csúszott. Nem sok kell hozzá, és megoldja, hogy egyszerű brutális erővel kirántsa.

És amikor az megtörténik, enni fog. Belőlem. És én nagyon, nagyon halott leszek.

Nagyra nyitottam a szemem, próbáltam elérni, hogy a pontocskák eltűnjenek, de a fejem már kezdett az egyik oldalra bukni. Aztán a revenant fogása egy pillanatra megcsúszott rajtam, majd gyorsan újra megszilárdult. De ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy újabb lélegzethez jussak, ha csak felszíneshez is, és újra harcolni kezdtem, a gondolataim száguldottak. Ki kell szabadulnom a szorításából!

A picsába ezzel, csak meg kell ölnöm!

Ahol összeszurkáltam meg összevagdostam a torkát, véres fehér csont csillogott felém. Nem gyógyult olyan gyorsan, mint ahogy tartottam tőle, de azért gyógyult. Csinálnom kell valamit, de nem tudtam, mit tehetnék, azt leszámítva, hogy bedugom a kezem abba tátongó lyukba, és megpróbálom pusztakézzel leszedni a fejét. És az sosem jönne össze, szimplán azért, mert nincs meg bennem az a fajta erő.

De miközben figyeltem, hogy ismét megrántja és kis híján félig kihúzza a pengét, rájöttem, hogy van egy késem, és ahhoz azért elég erős vagyok, hogy vágjak is vele. Ha egyszer eltávolítják azt a kést, már semmi sem tartja vissza attól a revenantot, hogy szétmarcangoljon. De ha nem vállalom be egy vagy két harapás veszélyét, még rosszabbul is járhatok. Meg kell próbálnom, még mielőtt az összes sérülése, amit eddig okoztam, túlságosan begyógyul ahhoz, hogy a segítségemre legyen.

Félreütöttem a lény kezét a kés markolatáról, és elég erősen rántottam meg ahhoz, hogy a penge kiszabaduljon, na meg hogy ugyanazzal a lendülettel fájdalmasan belevágjam a kés nyelét a szegycsontomba. A kezem majdnem megcsúszott a patakzó vér miatt, de az attól való félelemtől, hogy ez a kés is haszontalanul hullik a földre, az ujjaim erősen ráfeszültek a markolatra.

A revenant nagyra tátott szájjal és lemeztelenített agyarakkal hangosan üvöltött a kés eltávolítása miatt érzett hirtelen nyilalló fájdalomtól. Hátrahúzta a fejét, mintha lecsapni készülne, de én egy szempillantás alatt előredöftem. A kés hegye könnyedén csúszott a még mindig kilátszó fehér csontok közé, majd éreztem a pattanást, amikor elvágtam a gerincoszlopot. Hirtelen rongycsomóként rogyott össze, én meg vele együtt estem a földre; majd a fogát vicsorgatva, és a frusztráltságtól üvöltve, amiért nem tudott megharapni csak feküdt a földön, míg én lovagló ülésbe helyezkedtem rajta.

A kés hegye az eséstől a betonnak szaladt, ami annyira visszalökte, hogy szinte kiesett a kezemből. Mielőtt a revenantnak elég ideje lett volna arra, hogy a gerince ismét összeforrjon, oldalt rántottam a pengét, és keresztülvágtam minden szövetet, ezzel leválasztva a fejet, ami a vágásom erejétől pár lépésnyit hátragurult. A lény azonnal elnémult, mivel ez effektív megölte őt, én meg végre vettem egy nagyon mély lélegzetet.

De ezzel nem volt vége, még nem. Lentebb csúsztam, így most már a combján ültem, a kést a hasánál szúrtam be, majd addig nyomtam felfelé a kezem, míg megéreztem a hideg, mozdulatlan szívét. Óvatosan mozgattam a kést, a vénák és artériák maradékát már csak húztam és rángattam, ahogy kitéptem a szívet, mert túl fáradt voltam ahhoz, hogy rászánjam az időt arra, hogy tisztességesen vágjam ki a mellkasából.

Mikor végre sikerült kiszednem, leraktam a földre, és egy pillanatig csak bámultam rá. Nem mozdult. Nem is utalt rá, hogy dobogna. De ha már félig kész, akkor fejezzük be a munkát végérvényesen, ezért beleszúrtam a kést, míg csak a beton meg nem állította, majd a szív kettényílt, és a revenant végre ténylegesen halott volt. A másik késem nagyjából egy lábnyira volt tőlem, érte nyúltam és felvettem.

A súlya megnyugtató volt a kezemben, majd erőtlenül felálltam, és odamentem a fejhez. Az egyik bakancsos lábamat rátettem, majd belenyomtam a második késem, így esélye sem volt arra, hogy valaha is visszatérjen a halálból. Mikor Dolph megtalál, elégeti majd őket, én meg visszakapom a késeimet. De addig is nagyobb biztonságban érzem magam velük ott, ahol most vannak.

Egy pillanatig csak álltam ott, és csak a lélegezéssel törődtem. Majd a szédülés és a fáradtság végigsöpört rajtam. Minden egyes sajgó és fájó részem hírt adott magáról, az apró karcolások és zúzódások hirtelen sikoltozni kezdtek nekem. Hitetlenségemben nevetni kezdtem. Életben voltam! Életben voltam, és megsérültem!

Az egyik falnak dőlve ülve még mindig nevettem, mikor Dolph rám talált.

_*** * * *** _

Mikor rám találtak, valamilyen oknál fogva mindenki azt hitte, hogy hisztérikus vagyok. Nem azt mondom, hogy normális dolog egy harminc-akárhány éves nőt vérrel borítva, nevetve találni egy sötét sikátorban, pár lépésnyire tőle egy fej nélküli hullával, aminek a feje és a szíve ezüst késekkel átdöfve ott van a test mellett. De inkább az a furcsa, hogy ők nem látják benne a humort.

Vagy talán tényleg kissé hisztérikus voltam, és igazuk volt, amiért aggódtak.

Amint Dolph alakja kibontakozott a sikátor elején beszűrődő fényből, rögtön átvette az irányítást a tetthelyen; Perryt és két másik egyenruhást utasított, hogy biztosítsák a helyszínt és megerősítsék a revenant halálát. Egy másik egyenruhás párost meg, akik elég fiatalnak tűntek ahhoz, hogy még csak most kerülhettek ki az akadémiáról, elküldött, hogy hozzák a halottkémet. Szinte megkönnyebbültnek tűntek, amiért nem kellett a tetthelyen maradniuk. Még mindig rengeteg vér volt mindenhol.

Zerbrowskit, aki Dolphot követte, nem kellett utasítani, csak annyi időre állt meg, hogy rám nézzen, és már ment is a mentősökért: az egyiküket a karjánál fogva rángatva oda hozzám, a másik meg jött magától a társát kísérve; a nő világos haja sietős lófarokba fogva, mentőtáskája a válláról lógott.

A pasi felnyögött, mikor Zerbrowski hirtelen már nem húzta tovább és a társa beleszaladt a hátába, mindkettőjüket kis híján a földre döntve ezzel. Végül észrevettek, ahogy halkan nevetek és már le is térdeltek mellém, készen rá, hogy böködjenek, szurkáljanak, és ha hagyom nekik, valószínűleg fel is boncoljanak. A nő a torkomra tette a kezét és gyengéden megnyomta, próbálta megvizsgálni, de én hátrarándultam.

– Vissza, Barbie – mondtam rekedten, sajogva, ahogy a zúzódások ellenére beszélni próbáltam.

Rám nézett, felvonta a szemöldökét. – Meg kell róla győződnünk, hogy maga jól van – közölte, mintha én nem tudnám, hogy jól vagyok-e vagy sem.

A fickó ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy megpróbáljon bekötni egy infúziót, mire hátra rántottam magam, beleverve a fejem a falba, és mindkettőjükre baromi csúnyán néztem. – Nem. Nem, nem és nem! – Nincsenek tűk, nincs tapera! Hagyjanak békén!

– Gyerünk, Anita! Hagy vizsgáljanak meg! – kérte Zerbrowski behízelgő hangnemben. Mintha tudná, hogy harcolni fogok, és a kedvesebb énemre próbálna hatni.

– Nem!

– De igen! – Ezúttal Dolph volt az, aki mellém térdelt, és az állam alá dugta az egyik ujját, hogy felemelje a fejem és rendesen megnézhessen. – Hagyni fogod nekik, hogy megvizsgáljanak, és még azt is, hogy elvigyenek a kórházba, mert szükséged lesz egy MRI-re, és talán egy röntgenre is. És nem fogsz vitatkozni, mert jelenleg nekem dolgozol.

– Bazd meg, Dolph – mondtam édesen, aztán hagytam, hogy azt csináljanak, amit akarnak.

Egy baleseti szobában végeztem, ahogy ígérték. Sziréna vijjogás kíséretében vittek be, és egy nyakmerevítővel együtt még rá is szíjaztak a mentőágyra. Folyamatosan azt ismételgettem nekik, hogy túlreagálják a dolgot, de senki sem akart komolyabban figyelni rám. Nem foglalkoztak velem, miközben vért vettek tőlem és a szemembe világítottak, és majdnem halálra döfködtek, szurkáltak meg vizsgálgattak.

Majd röntgenre kellett mennem, két kísérővel. Aggódtak, miután hallották a szemtanúktól, hogy belevágtak egy kocsiba. Természetesen miután Zerbrowski is elmesélte nekik a dolgot, már sokkal jobban aggódtak, mivel ő látta az autót is. Tulajdonképp az utas oldalon volt egy lábnyi mély horpadás, ami tökéletesen illeszkedett a testemhez, és jól illett a rommá vert motorháztetőhöz.

Aztán felszaladtak velem az emeletre egy MRI-re, és közel egy teljes óráig arra kényszerítettek, hogy mozdulatlanul feküdjek, míg ők a tesztet futtatják, megbeszélik az eredményt, majd újra lefuttatják, hogy megerősítsék az eredményt. Senki nem tudta elhinni, de az egészet megúsztam nem többel, mint egy megrepedt bordával. Ami már el is kezdett gyógyulni, hála a jeleknek.

Mikor végre átmeneti szünet állt be a procedúrában, amihez annyira ragaszkodtak, elkaptam Zerbrowskit, és megfenyegettem, hogy szerezzen nekem egy telefont. Belekerült pár percembe, míg felhívtam és elmondtam Richardnak, hogy élek és jól vagyok, aki megígérte, hogy továbbadja Ashernek és mindenki másnak, akinek tudnia kell róla. És hogy megnyugtassa őket, mivel elcsíptem az egyik híradást, ami arról számolt be, hogy puszta kézzel szálltam szembe a revenanttal, és a végén mozdulatlanul szállítottak be az ambulanciára.

Sajnos azt nem említették, hogy olyan szorosan voltam lekötözve, hogy alig kaptam tőle levegőt.

Végül tárcsáztam a saját számom, mélyen remélve, hogy nem ébresztem fel a lányokat és beszélhetek Edwarddal. Korán volt, túl korán ahhoz, hogy az iskola miatt már fent legyenek, szóval esélytelen volt, hogy megijesztem őket azzal, hogy a hírekben szerepelek. De Edward nem vette fel. Az üzenetrögzítő jelentkezett, és csak a fogamat csikorgattam csalódottságtól és az erőlködéstől, hogy ne sírjak.

– Én vagyok – mondtam csendesen, próbálva elkerülni, hogy hallgatózzanak. – Rendben vagyok, óvatos voltam. Megígértem, szóval olyan óvatos voltam, amennyire csak tudtam. Nem tudom, meddig tervezik, hogy bent tartanak, de nem kell bejönnöd. – A hangom elcsuklott és sírni kezdtem. – Sajnálom – suttogtam és leraktam.

Visszaadtam a telefont Zerbrowskinak, próbáltam megköszönni, de csak sírni tudtam. Az oldalamra fordultam, és csak feküdtem ott, míg a dokik vissza nem jöttek; cöccögtek és a fejüket rázták. Ekkor döntötték el, hogy sokktól és hisztériától szenvedek. Ekkor kötötték be az infúziót. És ekkor szedáltak le, mivel magamtól nem tudtam abbahagyni a sírást.


	22. Chapter 22

Edward nem jött el.

Mikor aznap délután felébredtem, a legrosszabb dolog a nyakamban és a torkomban üvöltő fájdalom volt, ami minden egyes alkalommal jelentkezett, mikor nyeltem. Felemelő volt a gyors kiruccanás a fürdőszobába, ahol megtekinthettem a torkomon burjánzó zúzódásokból álló „nyakláncot” is. Legtöbbjük fekete volt, a széleinél – ahol már gyógyulni kezdett – egy árnyalatnyi beteges zölddel és sárgával.

De elég csúnya látvány volt. Még mindig láttam a különálló ujjlenyomatokat ott, ahol tartott engem, minden különálló ujjcsoportot, mikor fogást váltott rajtam. Hála istennek, nem sokszor tette, különben lehet, hogy még szerencséje lett volna, és egyszerűen csak kitöri a nyakam. Bár attól még, legalább egy napig csak rekedt suttogással fogok tudni beszélni.

Az oldalamon hasonló zúzódások tömkelege volt, amik a hátam nagy részét is beborították, és az egész fekete és lila alapon, zöld meg sárga pöttyökkel tarkítva tündökölt. Sokkal rosszabbul nézett ki, mint amilyen valójában volt, mivel főként csak szimpla zúzódásokról beszélünk. Ahol a bordám megrepedt, ott mélyfekete volt, de már az is halványult, szaggatott zöld foltokkal a széleken. Már nem is fájt annyira a légzés, mivel most nem kötötték át olyan szorosan az oldalam, mint általában szokták.

Talán már meggyógyultam. Derékból elfordultam, hogy jobban szemügyre vehessem magam, mire éles, hasító fájdalom futott végig rajtam. Talán még csak épp most gyógyulok.

Felsóhajtottam, és visszaindultam a kórházi ágyam felé, de Dolphot találtam ott. Egy széket húzott az ágyam mellé, amire egy nagy boríték tartalmát terítette szét, és épp az egyik iratot nézte át, mikor visszamásztam az ágyba. Meglepődtem, mikor megláttam, hogy egy mosoly terül el az arcán a rendszerint komoly arckifejezése helyén.

– Boldog vagy. Ki halt meg? – kérdeztem tőle, és megpróbáltam nevetni, de összerándultam a saját hangom hallatán. Még számomra is durvának és metszőnek hangzott, és még csak nem is volt jó érzés beszélni.

Felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét, de továbbra is mosolygott. – Hogy van a torkod? – Megvontam a vállam. – Ezek a revenant ügyének iratai. A rengeteg ok arra, amiért meg kellett halnia, még akkor is, ha valaki olyan intézi el, aki nem zsaru. Bert helyszíni szemlét tartott, és azzal fenyegeti az őrsöt, hogy bepereli, amiért megpróbáltak megölni téged. Ismét.

Majdnem elnevettem magam, de még idejében visszafogtam a dolgot. – És az osztály erre…?

– Pénzt ajánlott, sokkal magasabb közreműködői díjat és mellékkeresetet. – A mosolya szélesebbre nőtt. – És Bert azt is követelte, hogy fontolják meg az előléptetésemet, mert úgy tűnik, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, akire általában hallgatsz.

– És meg fogják tenni?

– Egy órával ezelőtt kaptam meg a hivatalos értesítést. – Felém villantotta a papírokat, amiket elkaptam és kimeredt szemmel olvastam.

– Lám, lám, Storr _Kapitány_ – mondtam vigyorogva. – Hagyják, hogy a RETEK-kel maradj, ugye? – kérdeztem, a gyomrom hirtelen összeugrott.

– Úgy tervezem, hogy itt maradok, míg meg nem halok, vagy nyugdíjba nem megyek – felelte. – Ne aggódj, Anita, nem hagyom, hogy átvegyék tőlem az egységet.

– Helyes. Most pedig, hol vannak a ruháim? – kérdeztem ártatlanul, de pár évet késtem az alakítással.

– Anita – kezdte, próbálva megbékíteni. – Nem kéne annyira aggódnod a távozás miatt. Tegnap megtámadt téged a revenant.

– És én megöltem – feleltem, a hangom, mint a nyers acél. – Dolph, haza akarok menni – közöltem, és hagytam, hogy a kimerültség átszivárogjon a hangomba. – Látni akarom a családomat.

Vállat vont, és összeszedte az iratokat. – Tisztában vagy vele, hogy vitatkozni fognak, ugye? – Bólintottam. – Nos, meg kellett próbálnom. Pár nap múlva majd találkozunk. Nem hagyom, hogy addig behívjanak, hogy legyen egy kis időd magadra.

Elmosolyodtam. – Kösz, Dolph.

Megvártam, hogy elmenjen, majd megnyomtam a nővérhívó-gombot. A tegnapi nap után, Dolphnak nem volt szüksége arra a cirkuszra, amire épp készültem. Mosolyogtam, ahogy hátradőltem, és csak vártam a futva érkező nővéreket és doktorokat.

Úgy tűnt, mintha valamiféle híresség lennék ebben a kórházban, mert rendszeresen ide hoznak. A St. Louis Generál lett az egyetlen olyan kórház, ami ellen nem tiltakoztam, ha valahová be akartak vinni. A doktorok tudták, hogy mi jön miután felébredtem, így ott voltak azok az orvosok is, akik próbálnak majd meggyőzni. Többek közt egy trauma specialista és egy neurológus, és mindkettő kész volt meggyőzni arról, hogy én nem is igazából akarok távozni, hiszen meg is halhattam vagy megcsonkíthattak volna, esetleg agykárosodást is szenvedhettem, stb.

Udvariasan rámutattam, hogy múlt éjjel, a nyilvánvaló érzelmi állapotom ellenére ezen eshetőségek közül egyik sem történt meg. És ha hagyták volna, hogy kisírjam magam, nem kellett volna leszedálni (és elhamarkodni a dolgot, szóval lehet, beszélnem kéne egy ügyvéddel), vagy egyáltalán felvenni a kórházba. Szóval nem gondolják, hogy haladósan össze kéne szedniük az elbocsátó papírjaimat?

De úgy gondolták.

Az orvosi javaslat ellenére egy órán belül tiszta ruhába öltöztem, és ki is jelentkeztem. Valaki elég gondoskodó volt ahhoz, hogy farmert és inget hozzon nekem, valamint némi alsóneműt és egy nem véres cipőt. Mikor végre tiszta voltam és felöltöztem, a hajamat egy göndör kontyba fésültem a tarkómon, összeszedtem a fegyvereimet és a szatyornyi véráztatta ruhát, majd a liftek felé vettem az irányt.

Az út lefelé békés volt, még halkan fütyörésztem is, ahogy arra gondoltam, hogy meglepem a lányokat, mikor hazamegyek. Még csak öt lesz. Alig több mint huszonnégy órája indultam el, és úgy megyek haza, hogy nem is számítanak még rám. Mosolyognom kellett, mikor arra gondoltam, hogy milyen boldogok lesznek majd, ha meglátnak.

Nem számítottam rá, hogy abban a másodpercben, ahogy kilépek a liftből, villanó fények és az arcomba dugott kamerák fogadnak majd. Az utána hozzám vágott milliárdnyi kérdéstől sem éreztem magam jobban, és hunyorítanom kellett a vakító fények miatt.

– Mit akarnak? – recsegtem, mire számos riporter és újságíró ugrott nekem.

– Ms. Blake, igaz, hogy puszta kézzel ölte meg a vámpírt?

– Ms. Blake, az a maga vére is volt?

– Ms. Blake, nyilatkozna az áldozatokról és a támadásokról, miután engedte a vámpírt megszökni?

– Ms. Blake, miért nem volt egyetlen látogatója sem?

Az utolsóra már berágtam, ezért vicsorogva fordultam a nő felé, aki feltette a kérdést. – El az utamból, hazamegyek!

Próbáltam elnyomakodni mellette, minden erőmmel arra koncentrálva, hogy ne tépjem cafatokra a csinos kis kosztümjét, vagy kaparjam ki azt a hamis kék szemét. Csokoládébarna hajának megtépésére gondolni is örömteli volt, de nem tettem. Nem hagyta, hogy elmenjek mellette, visszalépett elém, és az arcomba nyomta a mikrofonját.

– Ms. Blake, igaz, hogy a férjét múlt héten egy válóperes ügyvéddel látták konzultálni?

Ötletem sincs, mi lelt engem!

Nem, ez nem igaz. Pontosan tudom, mi kapott el. A vörösen sistergő düh. Mielőtt egyáltalán végiggondoltam volna, a kezem ökölbe szorult, és a ribanc szájába vágódott. Határozottan örömmel töltött el mikor megéreztem, hogy legalább egy foga meglazult, majd a másik kezem is felemeltem, belekapaszkodtam a hajába, és lefelé rántottam az arcát a térdem felé.

Sajnálatos módon, valaki épp időben húzta félre, ezért térddel elhibáztam, így csak a vállam fölött figyeltem, ahogy sikoltozott, a keze a szájára tapadt, és vér szivárgott az ujjai közül. Pár pillanat múlva már engem fixírozott és megfeszült, készen rá, hogy visszaüssön, de lefogták. Ahogy engem is, habár többször már nem próbáltam megütni, azután már nem, hogy a kezdeti harag elmúlt.

Nem, most már csak a hátralevő életét fogom tönkre tenni! Hülye kurva, a magánéletemmel szarakodik! A bosszú az egyik legerősebb jellemvonásom. Ezt még Edward is elismeri.

A kórházi rendészet behurcolt a földszinti irodájukba, és kizárta a médiát. Helyszínelniük kellett miattam. Csak még rosszabb lett minden, mikor a rendőrség is megérkezett. Szimpla rendőrök, senki olyan, akit ismerek, és csak egy pillantást vetettek körbe. Megláttak engem a zúzódásokkal, és frissen kiengedve a kórházból. Látták a nőt, vérezve, és ernyedten ülve egy székben.

Döntések, döntések! Letartóztattak.

És így találtam magam a hajnali órákban, a központi fogdában üldögélve. Mert hacsak nem vagy vámpír, lykantróp, vagy valami hasonló lény, akkor nyugodtan ott senyvedhetsz. Ó, elfelejtettem, vagy akkor, ha mágiával tettél valami rosszat. De én a saját öklömmel vágtam be egyet a hölgynek, szóval szépen meg is feledkeztek rólam.

Legalábbis addig, míg valaki a nevemet nem kiáltotta, mire felkeltem és a helyettes felé indultam, hogy ujjlenyomatot vegyenek tőlem, majd nyilvántartásba vegyenek. Végre! Fel kell hívnom és ébresztenem valakit, hogy kivigyenek. Istenem, ez tökéletes! De ehelyett bekísértek egy apró szobába, aminek csak egyetlen ajtaja volt.

Egy kihallgató szobába, ahol Dolph már homlokráncolva várt rám.

– Megesküdnék rá, hogy pár _napot_ mondtam. Nem órát. Vegye le róla azokat a bilincseket! – dörrent rá a mögöttem álló egyenruhásra.

A bilincsek gyorsan lekerültek, én meg a csuklómat dörzsölgettem, mert feltűnt, hogy az egyik épp a csont fölött megsérült, annyira kidörzsölődött, hogy vérzett. – Nem leszek nyilvántartásba véve?

Megrázta a fejét. – Kihasználtam az újonnan szerzett rangomat, és beszéltem a főnökkel. Elmagyaráztam neki, hogy te az osztály egyik erőforrása vagy, és bölcs dolog lenne szívességet tenni neked.

– Elmagyaráztad… – húztam fel egy szemöldököm.

Halványan elmosolyodott. – Azt szintén elmagyaráztam, hogy a riporter zaklatott téged. Mert ugye ez történt, igaz, Anita?

Engedelmesen bólintottam. Majd elpirultam. – A kamerák. Mindenki látta, Dolph.

– A _mindenkiről_ szólva, Anita. Nem volt joguk a kórház területén tartózkodni, és el akarják kerülni a büntetőeljárást. A nő csatornáját is beleértve. Mivel akkor feljelentheted zaklatásért és rágalmazásért.

– Nem semmi vagy – közöltem mosolyogva.

– Igen, az vagyok. Gyerünk, vigyünk haza téged!

Barátságos csendben autóztunk hazáig. Odabent sötét volt, mondjuk számítottam is rá, majd mikor már biztonságban a lakásban voltam a zárt ajtó mögött, felkapcsoltam a teraszon a lámpát. Így Dolph tudta, hogy minden rendben van. Egy pillanatig még figyeltem, ahogy a hátsó lámpái eltűnnek, majd lekapcsoltam a lámpát, és a szobám, az ágyam felé vettem az irányt. Az én nagy, kényelmes ágyam felé, ami úgy hívogat, hogy aludjak benne.

Egyenesen bemasíroztam a fürdőszobába, majdnem teljesen becsuktam az ajtót magam után, majd felkapcsoltam a villanyt. Nem akartam senkit felébreszteni, mert a legbiztosabb módja mindenki felkeltésének, a fény egy olyan szobában, aminek üresnek kéne lennie. Megmostam az arcom, aztán a fogam, majd levetkőztem és felvettem az alvóspólómat, ami az ajtó hátulján lógott.

Megálltam és kihúztam egy apró gyógyszeres fiolát a farmerom zsebéből, majd az egész kupac ruhát a szennyestartóba dobtam. Az dobozban a torkomra és a bordáimra volt Tylenol kodeinnel. Egyet bevettem egy kis vízzel, aztán kiengedtem a hajam és lekapcsoltam a villanyt, majd csendesen az ágyamhoz osontam.

Becsúsztam, magam köré igazgattam a takarót, és az ágy közepe felé evickéltem. Ahol is egy meleg test feküdt összegömbölyödve. Halkan felsikkantottam, és az éjjeli szekrényen álló lámpa felé kaptam, amin elég erővel rántottam meg a kapcsoló láncát ahhoz, hogy a lámpa imbolyogni kezdjen tőle. Az ágyam közepén, a párnámat ölelve, nem más aludt mélyen, mint maga Edward.

És még mindig aludt! Egy kicsit sem vertem fel!

Mit csinált az ágyamban? Az én párnámmal? És meztelen volt? Egy kissé felemeltem a takarót és bekukkantottam alá, jó sok bőrfelületre készülve. Nos, legalábbis azt hittem, hogy felkészültem. De a sima lebarnult bőrét eltakarta egy kék pamut boxer, és a megkönnyebbülés, amit éreztem, elég sokat elmondott a felkészültségemről.

Végül felsóhajtottam, felkaptam az ágyról egy másik párnát, majd lekapcsoltam a lámpát, és olyan messzire feküdtem le Edwardtól, amennyire csak tudtam, anélkül, hogy leestem volna az ágyról. Még mindig nem mozdult, és a légzésen kívül semmi mást nem tett, amit még sokáig hallgattam, mielőtt elaludtam.


	23. Chapter 23

Arra ébredtem, hogy egy meleg test fonódik körém, és eltartott egy pár másodpercig, mire rájöttem, hogy én is a test köré fonódok. Edward arca a torkomba temetve, a karja körülöttem, amivel magához szorított, egyik lába az enyémek közé tolva, és a lábfeje bokánál a lábamra kulcsolódva. A karjaim valahogy körülölelték a vállait és a nyakát, és egész biztos voltam benne, hogy bármilyen szorosan és közel tart ő engem magához, én is épp olyan szorosan tartom őt.

Azt hittem, hogy még alszik, és vagy magamtól ébredtem fel, vagy a testem érzett valami kicsavart vágyat arra, hogy azzal büntessen, hogy felkelt engem – a válla fölött az ágy ő felőli oldalán lévő asztalkán álló órára pillantottam – reggeli fél hétkor. De egy pillanat múlva megmozdult, és éreztem, ahogy a szempillái végigsimítanak a torkomon, amit egy halvány mordulás követett, ahogy ásított.

– Itthon vagy – motyogta, egy kissé hátrébb húzódva, és rám nézett a többnyire sötét szobában.

– Későn jöttem. Nem ébredtél fel – feleltem, próbáltam rájönni, miért érzem magam olyan védekezőnek. – Elaludtál az ágyamban – mutattam rá, miközben próbáltam nem feszengeni.

– Tudom – felelte. – Két gyerek fárasztó.

Hallottam a kijelentésben az elkeseredést, és visszanyeltem a nevetést. – Yeah. És egyre fárasztóbb lesz. Hamarosan fel kell keltenem őket az iskola miatt. – A testem még nehézkes volt az alvástól, vagy annak hiányától.

– Péntek van – mondta, miközben visszacsúszott felém, és ismét kényelembe helyeztem magát rajtam. – Aludj még, majd én összekészítem őket!

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdeztem, ahogy a szemeim ismét kezdtek lecsukódni. Vagy a testem jobban tudta, hogy mire van szükségem, vagy a Tylenol hatása még mindig erős volt a szervezetemben. Az elnehezült érzés egyre erősebb lett, de próbáltam félresöpörni, és hirtelen felültem. – Nem lehet, beszélnünk kell.

– Sh, Anita. Csak aludj vissza! Majd később beszélünk – mormolta, miközben visszafektetett és kisimította a hajamat az arcomból.

– Nem, nem tudunk – sóhajtottam, ahogy a szemeim lecsukódtak. – Elmész. – A fájdalom, ami végighasított rajtam, könnyeket csalt a szemembe. Emlékeke jutottak eszembe a riporterről, meg hogy vajon honnan tudta, és hogy most már biztos, hogy mindenki értesült róla, hogy Edward ügyvédhez ment és elválik tőlem. – Elmész – mondtam újra.

– Nem megyek el, Anita. Majd beszélünk, mikor felébredtél. – Egy csókot nyomott az arcomra. – Itt leszek, amikor felébredsz, megígérem.

– Oké – motyogtam, ahogy az álom ismét erőt vett rajtam. – Ha megígéred.

Azt hiszem, emlékszem rá, hogy nevetett. Egy boldog, könnyed hang, amitől mosolyoghatnékom támadt. De már nem voltam rá képes, és a következő szívdobbanásban már aludtam is, azt az álmot álmodva, amire soha senki nem emlékszik.

_*** * * *** _

Teljes napsütésre és üres ágyra ébredtem. Össze volt túrva, a takarók az ágy lábához tolva, én meg úgy el voltam rajta terülve, mintha semmi dolgom nem lenne. De jobban éreztem magam, felfrissültnek. Nagy levegőt véve felültem, és az is feltűnt, hogy az oldalam már nem is fáj. A csavaró mozdulat, amit a kórházban is próbáltam egy napja, már egyáltalán nem fájt, és azt is láttam, hogy a zúzódás sárgává és zöldé fakult.

A torkomhoz kaptam, és próbából nyeltem egyet. Fájt, de már nem annyira, mint korábban; a komód fölötti tükörben pedig láttam, hogy már azok a zúzódásaim is fakulnak. Megköszörültem a torkom és megrándultam. Ez még mindig fájt, csak már nem annyira, mint ezelőtt.

Ásítottam és halkan dúdolva a fürdő felé indultam, megmostam a fogam, majd a hajamat is, aztán csak sóhajtva rángattam a fésűvel, mert ezen a reggelen az átkozott göndör fürtök, amikkel meg voltam átkozva, nem akartak engedelmeskedni. Nem éreztem rá késztetést, hogy bármiféle frizurával küzdjek, így csak hátrahúztam az egészet egy lófarokba, aminek már a gondolatától is sajgott a fejbőröm, így inkább leeresztve hagytam.

Elpirultam, mikor megláttam, hogy az alvóstrikóm alól milyen sok kilátszik a lábamból; eléggé rövid volt, és attól a gondolattól, hogy ezt a darabot viselve aludtam együtt Edwarddal… Nos, elkeserítő, hogy semmi sem történt. Felsóhajtottam, ahogy előkotortam egy régi melegítőt meg egy felsőt, majd mezítláb elindultam kifelé.

A bacon illata kiváló volt, és hallottam, ahogy Edward a rádióval együtt énekel, miközben a gáztűzhely előtt állt. A hátán minden mozdulatától hullámzott a hibátlan, meleg aranybarna és teljesen sima bőr, amit a faerie-től kapott vissza. Egy percig csak a karomat a derekam köré fonva néztem őt, és nagyon kicsinek és magányosnak éreztem magam, míg végül ki nem húzta magát és abba nem hagyta az éneklést.

– Ott fogsz állni egész nap, vagy inkább jössz enni? – kérdezte hátra sem pillantva.

Az asztalhoz sétáltam és a térdemre támasztva a könyökömet leültem, majd előrehajolva őt figyeltem. – Tudtad, hogy itt vagyok.

– Mindig tudom, mikor itt vagy – felelte, miközben némi tojást csúsztatott a tányérra a serpenyőből. A mosogatóba tette az edényt, lekapcsolta a gázt, felkapta a tányérnyi tojást, meg egy másik tálat baconnal megrakva, és az asztal felé indult.

Már volt ott nekünk egy kancsó narancslé és egy kiöntőnyi kávé, na meg tányérok és bögrék is. Csak a szemöldököm emeltem meg, mikor széles mozdulattal letette az ételt. – Bocs, pirítós nincs. A kenyered penészes volt, én meg elfelejtettem, mikor boltba mentünk.

– Oh. Nos, úgy tűnik, elég jól boldogulsz. – Tulajdonképp ettől nagyon feleslegesnek éreztem magam. Szükségtelennek. A lányok nagyszerűen fogadták Edwardot. Nem igazán voltam másra jó jelenleg, mint érzelmi boxzsáknak.

Felsóhajtottam és elvettem pár csík szalonnát, majd egyet rágcsálni kezdtem, míg némi rántottát kapartam a tányéromra. Egész jó volt, ahhoz elég sós, hogy elvegye a narancslé erős ízét, de annyira azért nem, hogy ne legyen finom. Olyan íze volt, mintha én csináltam volna, és vissza kellett nyelnem az éles megjegyzést, ami majdnem kicsúszott a számon. Nem a helyem próbálja átvenni; ezt folyamatosan mondogatnom kellett magamnak.

Csak a saját helyét próbálja megtalálni.

Már majdnem befejeztük az evést, és még mindig nem szólalt meg egyikünk sem. Végül Edward volt az, aki elég bátorságot gyűjtött. Vagy csak kivárta az idejét, mert az én bátorságom közel sem volt elég.

– Egy törött fog, és három kilazult. Tényleg olyan keményen kellett megütnöd azt a nőt, Anita? – kérdezte, a szemei csak úgy táncoltak.

Motyogtam valamit, majd egy újabb szelet szalonnát tömtem a számba.

– Most komolyan? Nem mondhatnám, hogy nem dühös rád. – A hangsúlya kötözködő volt, mire már csúnyán néztem rá. Felkapta a tányéromat, a többi tetejére tette, majd a mosogatóhoz sétált velük és elöblítette őket.

– Nem tudtam, hogy kitörtem egyet.

– Nem kellett volna megütnöd.

Nem feleltem semmit.

Elkáromkodta magát, mire felnéztem. A pultnak dőlt és engem figyelt, én meg elpirultam. – Gyerünk – mondta, odajött és megfogta a kezem, majd lábra húzott. – Menjünk, üljünk le a nappaliban.

– Én komolyan nem akarom ezt, Edward – tiltakoztam, de azért követtem. – Már tudom, mi fog történni, hogy mit fogsz mondani.

– Komolyan? – kérdezte miközben leült, és engem is lehúzott maga mellé. – Kérlek, mondd el!

Félrenéztem, az arcom forró, a hangom feszült. – El fogod nekem mondani, hogy a papírok ki vannak töltve, találtál magadnak egy lakást, és pár nap múlva távozol. Majd közlöd, hogy az ügyvéded majd felkeres, hogy megegyezzünk a gyerekfelügyeletről, majd mosolyogsz és távozol.

Hosszú szünet következet, majd: – Nem megyek el, Anita. Megígértem.

A tekintetem az övébe fúródott. – Megkaptad a papírokat. Aláírtam őket. Kész – nyögtem ki.

Előrehajolt, a tekintete a torkomra vándorolt. Az ujjai lágyan végigsimították a zúzódott szövetet. – Dolph elmondta, mi történt. Meghalhattál volna. – A hangja halk volt, nagyon halk, és nem nézett a szemembe. Nem feleltem semmit, csak ültem ott mereven, míg az ujjai a revenant által a bőrömön hagyott nyomokat követték.

– Anita – mormolta. – Én nem írtam alá a papírokat.

– Micsoda?

Csak úgy kibukott belőlem, végig sem gondoltam, mikor kimondtam. Ez az egész borzalom, ügyvédhez menni, megszerezni és hazahozni az iratokat. Aláírtam a papírokat. Már aláírtam, nem így van? Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy befejezte velem? Az agyam felidézte az elmúlt pár napot. Ahogy megérintett, gondomat viselte. _Légy óvatos. Megígéred nekem, hogy óvatos leszel?_

– Nem írtam alá a papírokat, Anita – suttogta.

– Nem? Miért? – De már tudtam. Egyszerű volt, már tudtam a választ. De túlságosan féltem kimondani, még rágondolni is.

– Szeretsz engem, igaz? – kérdezte, a kezeit az arcomra csúsztatta, és a tenyerébe fogta. – Mindent, amit tettél, azért tettél, mert szeretsz. Mérges lettél rám, bántani akartál. Majd mikor visszajöttem segíteni akartál nekem, helyre akartál hozni engem. Jobbá tenni.

– Tehát? – kérdeztem, és könnyek gyűltek a szemembe. Pislogtam, éreztem, ahogy legördülnek az arcomon, majd hirtelen már ott is voltak az ujjai, és letörölték őket.

– Ne sírj, Anita. Kérlek, ne sírj! Szeretlek! Nem akarlak megint megbőgetni – suttogta, az ő szemei is ragyogó kéken csillogtak, majd előrehajolt, az ajkai az enyémeket keresték.

Lágyan, kétségbeesetten csókolt meg, az ajka remegett az ajkaimon, de a fejemet rázva elhúzódtam. – Kérlek, ne – suttogtam. Túl sok volt, több mint amit kezelni tudtam.

Hirtelen elengedett, előhúzott egy köteg összehajtott papírt a hátsózsebéből, és kihajtotta őket, hogy megmutassa nekem. A válási papírok voltak, és a keze még mindig remegett, miközben beszélt. – Nézd, Anita! Nem írtam alá őket! Nem akarom ezt! – Mindenféle további figyelmeztetés nélkül széttépte őket, apró cafatokra szaggatta, majd a dohányzóasztalra hajította az egészet.

– Kérlek, sajnálom! Nem akartam, hogy ez történjen. Meg tudsz bocsátani? – kérdezte, a keze még mindig az enyémen, és még mindig reszketett.

Könnyáztatta mosollyal néztem rá. – Nem akartalak bántani! Sajnálom.

– Ez a múlt – közölte egy gyengéd csók kíséretében. – Még mindig szeretsz engem?

Bólintottam. – Még mindig szeretlek.

Rám mosolygott és az arcomra tette a kezét, majd ismét megcsókolt. – Kezdjük újra, Anita! De ezúttal csináljuk jól! Csináljuk a megfelelő okokból!

– Hogy érted ezt? Nem forgathatjuk vissza az időt, Edward!

– Nem – felelte, miközben lecsúszott a kanapéról, és feltérdelt. – Nincs másik gyűrűm a számodra, Anita. Ha akarod, szerzek neked egy másikat, a világ legnagyobb gyémántjával! Csak mondd, hogy hozzám jössz! Újra – tette hozzá egy féloldalas mosoly kíséretében.

– Az elmúlt hét maga volt a pokol! Abszolút a pokol. Semmi sem ment jól, és tényleg elcsesztük. Szóval gyere hozzám újra, a saját szabályaink szerint, és csináljuk helyesen!

Padlót fogtam. Majdnem szó szerint. Nem tudtam, mit mondhatnék, kivéve azt, hogy igen, de még az sem tűnt kielégítőnek. Előrehajoltam és megcsókoltam, az ajkaim végigsimítottak az övén, és próbáltam nem elbőgni magam. Átöleltem a nyakát, és közel húztam magamhoz, míg már csaknem félig a kanapén volt velem, miközben tovább folytattuk a csókot.

– Ez egy igen? – kérdezte, mikor végül elengedtem.

Bólintottam, mosolyogtam és sírtam egyszerre. – Ez egy igen. Egy nagy igen!

Újra megcsókolt.


	24. Chapter 24

Szerzett nekem egy új gyűrűt. Egy három köves gyémántgyűrűt, ami összesen több mint négy karát volt, és a ceremóniáig nem is díszítette az ujjamat. Úgy jelentettük be, mint az eskünk megújítását, és a csodálatos visszatérése a halálból alá is támasztotta ezt. Vagy inkább az elrablásából. Így tudtuk elsimítani a dolgot, és visszaállítani őt, mint élő személy, aki a társadalom hasznos tagja, a lánykérése és a tulajdonképpeni esküvő közti tíz hónap alatt.

Ezúttal a ceremónia mindenki részvételével zajlott, épp napnyugta után, kint a szabadban, a folyó mellett. Felállítottunk egy masszív pavilont, de az eskünket a csillagok alatt tettük meg, hogy azok is figyelhessenek minket. Egy egyszerű krémszínű ruhát viseltem, ami eredetileg a testemre simult, de átalakítottuk, hogy kevésbé passzos, ám sokkal ízlésesebb legyen. Edward egy egyszerű fekete öltönyt viselt, ami tényleg annyira egyszerű volt, mint amilyen elegáns.

Becca és Anna fodros, levendula színű ruhákat viseltek, amiket ők választottak ki. Csodálatosan ízléses volt, figyelembe véve a kérdéses hölgyek életkorát.

A party a nyár egyik legnépszerűbb eseményének lett bélyegezve, és komolyan felszította a ribanc dühét, mert feketelistára lett téve, így nem tudhatott róla semmit. Csak másodkézből szerezhetett tudomást róla, mert amikor a többi médiában be lett jelentve, az ő állomásától szándékosan visszatartottuk az információt. Mikor rákérdeztek, hogy miért, azt feleltük azért, mert nem képesek a riportereiket kordában tartani.

A csajt kirúgták.

Az eskünktől távol tartottuk az „engedelmesség” mindenféle formájának még az említését is, helyette beillesztettünk egy kölcsönös segítségnyújtási egyezséget. Ami kiérdemelt néhány nevetést az emberektől, akik igazán megértették azt. Talán az egyikük halandó volt. Ettől a gondolattól nevetnem kellett.

A party még mindig tartott éjfél után, mikor Edward meg én betuszkolódtunk egy bérelt limóba, és a reptér felé indultunk. Ezúttal a mézesheteink a városhatáron kívül lesznek megtartva, a tengerparton. Florida Keyst választottam, remélve, hogy ez egy jó változás lesz a legutóbbi alkalomhoz képest.

Nem csalódtam. Sokkal jobb volt, mint legutóbb, és a második reggel azon kaptam magam, hogy a napfelkeltét nézem, miközben Edwardot várom, hogy felébredjen és csatlakozzon hozzám a bungaló verandáján. Gyönyörű volt a kilátás, a nap vérvörösen kelt az elterülő víz sötétsége felett. A cukorfehér homok szinte rohant, hogy találkozzon velük. Tökéletes! Talán költöznünk kéne.

Mosolyogtam, mikor megéreztem Edward kezét a vállamon. Felhúzott és hátulról körém fonta a karját, összefűzve az ujjainkat, és épp a mellem alatt pihentetve őket. Még mindig mosolyogva hátrahajtottam a fejem a vállára.

– Edward? – mondtam halkan, nem akarván elrontani a pillanatot, de úgy gondoltam, hogy ennél már nem lehet tökéletesebb.

– Hmm – kaptam feleletül, és ismét elmosolyodtam. 

– Beszélnünk kell!

– Miről? – A hangsúlya hétköznapi volt, nem aggódott. Biztonságban érezte magát velem. Ahogy kell is.

– Emlékszel, hogy a faerie ribanc rendbe hozott minket?

– Yeah – felelte, és kezdett felélénkülni, ahogy a szeme sarkából rám nézett. – Miért?

Egy pillanatig csak mosolyogtam, majd lentebb húztam a kezét a hasamra és a finom domborulatra, ami ott fejlődött. – Hazudtam arról, hogy miért alakítottuk át a ruhám!

_*** * * * * V É G E * * * * *** _


End file.
